New life
by Ludivine28
Summary: Bella décide de changer de vie suite à une déception amoureuse. Que lui réserve l'avenir ?
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou, tout le mondes.**

**Voila je me suis lancée j'ai écrit ma première fiction .**

**J'espère qu'elle vous plaira , donnez moi votre avis :)**

**Je tiens a remercier ma bêta bloodykitchengirl qui a fait un travaille fabuleux pour me corriger, car elle en a eu du boulots avec moi ,lol .**

**Merci aussi a ma couquette de twilightstory01 de me soutenir et de me motivé . Elle écrit aussi sa première fiction je vous la conseille.**

**Vous la trouverez sur mon profil.**

**sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et attend votre avis avec impatiente .**

**Disclamer: tout les perso sont à la géniale stéphanie meyer, je ne fait que m'amuser avec.**

**Bisous Ludivine.**

Seattle,15 septembre, minuit trente.

Ma valise à la main, je frappais à la porte de la maison de ma tante Tanya, que je n'avais pas revue depuis quatre ans, même si on s'entendait plutôt bien et qu'on s'écrivait épisodiquement. Je savais qu'elle ne serait pas seule. A trente six ans, elle s'était remariée pour la quatrième fois, il y a six mois avec un homme de dix ans son cadet. Cela ne m'étonnait guère de sa part car d'après ma mère, elle avait toujours été une croqueuse d'hommes.

Je n'avais pas pu assister à leur mariage étant donné que mes études pour devenir photographe passaient en priorité et prenaient tout mon temps. Mes parents y était donc allés sans moi et j'avoue qu'en plus, à cette période, cela m'arrangeait plutôt bien car je ne voulais en aucun cas quitter mon petit ami Mike. Mike, la raison de ma visite inopinée actuelle chez ma tante à cette heure aussi tardive…

Me sortant de mes pensées, la porte s'ouvrit sur ma tante vêtue d'un peignoir en satin couleur rouge. Honteuse de la déranger à une heure si tardive, je baissais aussitôt la tête et regardais le sol. Surprise de me voir, elle me fit cependant entrer.

-Bella, que fais-tu ici à cette heure-ci ?

-Bonsoir ma tante, je suis désolée de te déranger à une heure aussi tardive, à l'improviste, mais je ne savais pas où aller ce soir.

- Mais que s'est-il passé ? Tes parents savent-ils que tu es ici ?

- Non, il ne savent pas que je suis ici et je t'en prie, ne leur dis rien pour le moment !

- D'accord mais explique-moi pourquoi tu es partie de chez toi ? demanda-t-elle gentiment.

Je ne voulais pas en parler, du moins pas maintenant.

- Une dispute tout simplement, je ne te dérangerai pas longtemps, juste pour ce soir ma tante, répondis-je, exténuée.

- Très bien, on en reparlera demain matin. Je vais te préparer la chambre d'amis. Attend-moi dans la cuisine.

Elle partit à l'étage me laissant seule dans l'entrée. N'étant jamais venue ici auparavant, je cherchai pendant un moment la cuisine. J'eus ainsi l'occasion de visiter les différentes pièces du rez-de-chaussée. Ma tante avait toujours eu gain de cause à chacun de ses divorces. C'est la raison pour laquelle elle avait pu s'acheter cette magnifique et grande maison, il y a deux ans.

Ayant fini par trouver la cuisine, je m'assis sur un tabouret pour attendre tranquillement son retour. Soudain, un homme fit son apparition dans la cuisine et se dirigea vers moi. Il était d'une beauté à couper le souffle avec un regard vert à vous transpercer l'âme et une chevelure cuivrée. Assez grand, son corps était musclé et sexy. Je me doutais qu'il s'agissait du nouveau mari de ma tante mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le fixer. Elle avait eu très bon goût cette fois-ci.

-Bonsoir je suis Edward, le mari de Tanya , tu dois être Isabella ? dit-il en souriant.

-Ou... oui , je... je ... c'est moi ! bredouillai-je.

- Très bien, Tanya va arriver d'un moment l'autre, elle te prépare la chambre d'amis.

- Oui je sais.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire tellement j'étais encore troublée par sa beauté et sa voix de velours.

- Voila Bella, ta chambre est prête. Je t'y accompagne, suis-moi, dit ma tante en entrant dans la cuisine.

- Oh, je vois que tu as fait connaissance avec mon mari !

-Oui en effet.

- Edward, c'est ma nièce, Isabella de 21 ans dont je t'ai parlé tout à l'heure.

- J'ai cru comprendre, répondit-il, avec une voix qui me faisait fondre littéralement.

-Allons-y Bella, dit ma tante, en toussotant légèrement.

Je sursautais, je n'avais pas remarqué que je le fixais depuis quelques minutes.

- Bonne nuit Isabella, me dit Edward, en réprimant un petit rire.

- Merci, bonne nuit à vous aussi, répliquai-je rapidement avant de me retourner et de suivre ma tante.

Une fois à l'étage je n'arrivais pas à le croire, ma chambre était tellement grande qu'on aurait cru qu'il s'agissait plutôt d'un appartement.

- Tu as ta propre salle de bain, prend une douche si tu le désires. Mets-toi à l'aise.

-Merci ma tante je partirai demain matin, je te l'assure.

- On en discutera demain, bonne nuit Bella.

- Merci toi aussi.

Après son départ, je soupirai de soulagement, contente de retrouver un peu de solitude. Je défis ma valise, pris mon pyjama, ma trousse de toilette et partis dans la salle de bains. Je me fis couler un bain, en vue de me relaxer efficacement, sachant que le lendemain serait une journée épuisante. Je ne voulais pas ennuyer ma tante plus longtemps. Pour démarrer ma nouvelle vie, il fallait absolument que je prenne une chambre d'hôtel, le temps de trouver un travail et de gagner suffisamment d'argent pour pouvoir louer un appartement. En l'état actuel des choses, n'importe quel travail me conviendrait du moment qu'il me permettait d'être indépendante.

Je n'arrivais toujours pas à comprendre comment ma tante avait réussi à se marier avec un si bel homme et je l'enviais. Elle avait tout pour être heureuse, une belle carrière en tant que styliste, une magnifique maison et la cerise sur le gâteau, un mari super canon.

Après avoir longuement profité de mon bain, je sortis détendue et ne tardais pas à me préparer à aller au lit. Plongeant avec plaisir dans le grand lit, je ne cessais pas de penser encore au mari de ma tante avant de m'endormir rapidement.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai assez tôt et ne tardais pas pour m'habiller, me coiffer, refaire le lit et refermer ma valise. Je partis dans la cuisine, ne sachant pas ou était ma tante et je ne vis qu' Edward, assis à table, en train de boire une tasse de café. Celui-ci était habillé en jeans avec une chemise noire, les deux premiers boutons étaient ouverts et je pouvais apercevoir le début de son torse musclé. Je pris mon courage à 2 mains et inspirai profondément.

- Bonjour.

- Bonjour Isabella.

- Savez-vous ou se trouve ma tante ?

- Elle est sortie faire une course, elle sera là d'ici une heure .

- D'accord merci beaucoup.

- Que veux-tu pour le petit déjeuner ?

Gênée par sa demande, je ne savais pas quoi répondre et de plus, je n'avais pas tellement faim.

- Je n'ai pas faim merci.

- Ok, si tu changes d'avis n'hésite pas à demander.

- Merci.

Edward me troublait vraiment, je le trouvais tellement beau. C'était la première fois que je ressentais ça pour un homme mais je devais arrêter de penser à lui de cette manière. Il était marié à ma tante, je ne pouvais pas avoir de telles pensées envers lui.

Nous discutâmes un peu de tout pendant cette heure. J'appris qu'il avait 26 ans, un frère et une soeur. Son père était médecin et sa mère, décoratrice d'intérieur, quand à lui, il était avocat. Il avait rencontré ma tante lors d'une réception organisée par sa mère. J'avoue que je le trouvais de plus en plus charmant, il avait l'air sympa, bien trop sympa pour ma tante, elle si coincée et si prétentieuse. Ils n'avaient pas de points communs à première vue.

Lorsque ma tante rentra, je lui expliquai que je partais mais elle me dit qu'elle avait discuté avec Edward et qu'ils étaient d'accord pour que je reste un moment mais qu'il fallait que je prévienne mes parents. Je refusai mais ma tante insista tellement pour que je reste le temps que je trouve un appartement et un boulot que je finis pas céder.

Je téléphonai à mes parents. Ceux-ci furent soulagés de me savoir chez ma tante, je leur expliquai que je ne reviendrai plus à Forks et que je voulais commencer une nouvelle vie à Seattle.

La journée se déroula parfaitement. J'avais fait des demandes d'emploi dans des boutiques et des clubs de la ville et attendais à présent des réponses. Dés que je trouverai un emploi, je louerai un appartement car bien que j'aime ma tante, je ne supporterai pas de rester ici trop longtemps. La voir avec son mari me faisait mal d'une certaine manière, il était le style d'homme dont j'avais toujours rêvé, beau, attentionné, intelligent, marrant et tellement sexy...

Edward me troublait et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser constamment à lui. Et mes pensées étaient loin d'être pures et chastes. C'était mal, je le savais parfaitement mais c'était plus fort que moi.

Il semblait heureux avec ma tante et me considérait comme la petite nièce de sa chère femme. Il ne me voyait certainement pas autrement.

La soirée fut calme, nous dînâmes, parlâmes de la façon dont nous allions vivre à trois. Ma tante était convaincue que tout se passerait bien mais moi, je n'étais pas du même avis. Cohabiter avec Edward, son canon de mari, sans lui sauter dessus, serait de plus en plus difficile pour moi. Pour le bien de tous, je devrais m'absenter le plus souvent possible de la maison et éviter de me retrouver seule en sa présence.

De retour dans ma chambre, je pris une douche et me couchai sur le lit l'ipod sur les oreilles. Ayant soudain soif, je descendis dans la cuisine boire un verre d'eau. N'ayant pas allumé les lumière pour ne pas les réveiller, je m'assis sur le tabouret, l'ipod toujours sur les oreilles. Soudain, je sentis deux mains se poser sur mes épaules. Je retirai les écouteurs, me retournai. Il était là ! Plongeant ses yeux verts dans les miens, j'eus un frisson à cet échange de regards si intense.

Je me levais, il m'obligea à lui faire face et je pouvais sentir son souffle sur mon visage. C'était étrange mais j'appréciais ce moment. A cet instant, je ne pensais plus à rien, je voulais l'embrasser, sentir ses lèvres qui avaient l'air si douces. Je m'approchai de lui. Il eut un mouvement de recul mais se rapprocha rapidement de moi, m'enserrant par la taille cette fois-ci.

Ma respiration était à présent saccadée, je le regardais toujours, guettant sa réaction face à ce rapprochement. J'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou et approchai mon visage près du sien. Il me laissa faire, signe de son approbation et j'approchais alors mes lèvres des siennes. Lorsqu'il me saisit par les poignets, je reculai alors brutalement et regrettai mon geste. Je partis en courant dans ma chambre.

Le lendemain, je me levai plus tard pour ne pas le croiser, sachant qu'il travaillait. Je sortis en ville toujours à la recherche d'un emploi. J'entrais finalement dans un club. Un beau blond bouclé, au regard bleu acier se tenait derrière le bar, très agréable à regarder.

-Bonjour je m'appelle Bella, je suis à la recherche d'un emploi, vous n'avez besoin de personne ? lui avais-je demandé.

- Bonjour ! Moi c'est Jasper. Tu as de la chance nous cherchons justement une serveuse.

- Génial.

- Tu peux commencer ce soir ?

- Bien sûr, avec plaisir.

- Très bien ! Sois ici pour vingt-deux heures, tu finiras vers 5 heures du matin, ça te va ?

- C'est parfait ! répondis-je, rapidement.

- Alors à ce soir Bella !

- Au revoir Jasper, merci encore .

Une fois rentrée chez ma tante je m'enfermai dans ma chambre, rangeais alors mes vêtements dans l'armoire, pris une douche et me préparai pour sortir. Je laissai un mot à ma tante sur le frigo après avoir mangé et m'apprêtais à sortir quand on m'attrapa par le poignet. Me retournant, je vis Edward, les sourcils froncés.

- Edward, écoute je suis désolée pour hier soir. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je ne voulais pas faire ça. Cela ne se reproduira plus c'est promis, lui dis-je rapidement.

- D'accord mais ne t'inquiète pas avec ça. Ce n'est pas grave, ça arrive, me répondit-il calmement.

- Merci, désolée mais je dois y aller, je vais être en retard.

- Où vas-tu ?

- Je travaille au club "La Push".

- Dans un club ? Mais tu es folle, Isabella ce n'est pas approprié pour une jeune fille comme toi !

SUPER, je savais qu'il me prenait pour une gamine.

- Que veux-tu dire par là ? Que je suis une gamine? Je travaille où je veux, je sais ce que je fais ! lui répondis-je sèchement.

- Je ne te prends pour rien du tout mais tu es beaucoup trop jeune pour travailler là-dedans, il y a pleins de pervers !

- Fiche-moi la paix, tu n'es pas mon père !

Je partis en courant, ne lui laissant pas le temps de continuer cette conversation.

**Alors vous avez aimez ??**

**faites le moi savoir svp**

**merci bisous L.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Helloooo, tout le mondes ,**

**je tiens a vous remercier de vos mise en alerte et favoris.**

**Et pour vos reviews ca me touche beaucoup.**

**Sachez que cela me motive.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira j'attend vos avis avec impatiente.**

**Merci a ma bêta bloodykicthengirl de me corriger et de me soutenir pour cette fiction, en plus d'être une bêta formidable elle est devenue une amie fidèle a qui je tiens beaucoup. Donc merci pour tout ma belle.**

**réponse au non-inscrite:**

**jenny: merci tu es ma première reviewieuse, je suis contente que se chapitre t'ai plu voici la suite bisous.**

**alicia: merci pour ta reviews ca me fait plaisir j'espère que cette suite de plaira bisous.**

**emilie: Hello ma puce , merci de ta reviews ca me touche beaucoup. gros bisous .**

**Disclamer: les perso ne m'apparienne pas , il sont a la super stephenie meyer .**

**Bonne lecture **

**Bisous,Ludivine.**

Arrivée au club, je me changeais et commençais mon service. La soirée se passa bien. Jasper était vraiment gentil, il me guida pour mon premier soir. Il avait une sœur Rosalie vingt huit ans, serveuse pour le club elle aussi. Blonde, grande, mince avec l'allure d'un mannequin, elle était magnifique.

Une fois mon service terminé a cinq heures du matin, Jasper me raccompagna jusqu'à la villa de ma tante et nous discutâmes quelque instants avant de nous dire au revoir. J'appris qu'il avait vingt trois ans et qu'il avait racheté le club avec Rosalie. Il m'annonça également qu'il avait été content de mon service lors de la soirée et qu'il avait décidé de m'engager à plein temps. Désormais, chaque soir j'irai travailler au club, le temps de gagner assez d'argent pour pouvoir louer un appartement.

Une fois dans la maison, je montais le plus discrètement possible à l'étage étant donné l'heure à laquelle je rentrais. Arrivée devant ma chambre, je sentis qu'on m'attrapait par le poignet. Me doutant de qui il s'agissait, je décidais de ne pas me retourner. Il attrapa alors la poignée de la porte, ouvrit la porte et nous fit rentrer à l'intérieur. Edward me fit pivoter pour que nous soyons face à face et plongea son regard de velours dans le mien. Je crus y déceler une pointe d'énervement. Comme il continuait de me fixer, je baissais le regard vers le sol. Cela ne dut pas lui plaire car il attrapa mon menton et me força à le regarder.

-Alors ta première soirée de travail s'est-elle passée comme tu l'espères ?

Pourquoi me demandait-il ça ? Je n'avais aucun compte à lui rendre !

- En quoi ça te regarde ?

- Tu vis chez moi, j'ai le droit de savoir !

-Ce n'est pas une raison ! Je ne te répondrai pas !

-Très bien, tu as raison, fais la gamine rebelle qui ne répond pas !

-Oui, ma soirée s'est très bien passée, j'aime travailler au club tu es content ? criai-je presque.

-Parfait ! dit-il haussant la voix lui aussi.

-Sors de ma chambre maintenant !

-Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que j'ai à faire, je reste si j'en ai envie !

- Alors c'est moi qui sors ! lui dis-je en le repoussant pour pouvoir passer.

Il me rattrapa avant que je n'atteigne la porte et me plaqua contre le mur, je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud sur le visage. Je le regardais et vis une expression de colère sur son beau visage.

Je détournais la tête pour ne pas voir cette expression mais il rattrapa mon menton et me fit le regarder.

- Qu'y a t'il Isabella ? Tu n'aimes pas ma façon d'être ? Pourtant, là où tu travailles, il n'y a que des mecs comme ça !

-Lâche-moi, tu me fais mal !

-Je m'en fiche !

-On m'a bien traitée au travail aujourd'hui !

-C'est ça , allez va te coucher ! me dit-il en me lâchant et me poussant vers mon lit.

-Sors de ma chambre, je ne veux plus te voir!

-Tu n'auras pas d'autre choix que de me voir Isabella, tu vis chez moi !

-Non je vis chez ma tante et je ferai tout pour ne pas te croiser, maintenant SORS ! criai-je.

Il se retourna et ouvrit la porte. Avant de partir, il me regarda et me fit un clin d'œil.

-Bonne nuit Isabella ! me dit-il sur un ton moqueur.

Il sortit. J'étais exténuée, ce premier jour de travail n'avait pas été de tout repos et ensuite cette discussion avec Edward m'avait un peu bouleversée. Je l'avais trouvé sympa la veille dans la cuisine mais maintenant, je savais qu'il n'était pas comme je le pensais. Certes, il était beau mais il avait un caractère qui ne me plaisait pas du tout. Je devais tout faire pour l'éviter.

Je me réveillai vers quatre heure de l'après-midi mais j'avais mal dormi. Je n'étais pas de très bonne humeur le matin en général, mais là, c'était pire. Je me douchais et m'habillai avec une tenue confortable, un jeans taille basse, un tee-shirt noir avec une cerise sur le milieu, mes Converse et un gilet noir. Je lâchais mes cheveux bouclés dans le dos, mis un peu d'eyeliner, du mascara et une pointe de parfum freesia.

Une fois en bas, j'entendis des voix dans la cuisine. Je reconnus celle de ma tante et celle d'une autre femme que je n'avais jamais entendue. J'écoutais plus attentivement pour voir si Edward était avec eux. Ne l'entendant pas, je décidais donc de descendre rejoindre ma tante et son amie.

Arrivée à la cuisine, ma tante m'accueillit à bras ouverts et m'avait demandé comment s'était passée ma première nuit au travail. Je lui dis que tout s'était bien passé et que j'étais rentrée en voiture avec mon patron. Elle me présenta alors son amie qui nous regardait depuis quelques minutes avec l'air d'être impatiente de faire les présentations. Elle était petite les cheveux mi-courts noirs, les yeux de la même couleur, très jolie et très bien habillée.

-Bella, je te présente la sœur d' Edward. Alice voici Bella, ma nièce.

Elle sauta de son siège et me serra contre elle pour m'accueillir.

-Enchantée Bella, je suis ravie de faire ta connaissance.

-Enchantée moi aussi.

Après ça nous discutâmes toute les trois pendant plusieurs heures. J'appris qu'Alice avait 22 ans et qu'elle était styliste. Cela ne m'étonnait pas qu'elle s'entende si bien avec ma tante. Elle avait ouvert sa propre entreprise il y a un an. Ses parents l'avait aider à percer dans le métier une fois son entreprise ouverte et elle était maintenant, la styliste la plus demandée de la ville.

A vingt heures, je décidais de monter me changer étant donné que jasper venait me chercher a vingt et une heure trente. Je fis mes au revoir à Alice et à Tanya, étant donné que je rentrerai tard du travail. Je me dirigeais vers les escaliers quand la porte de l'entrée s'ouvrit. Je vis Edward en costume cravate, je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de le regarder mais avais vite repensé à ce que je m'étais dit, éviter Edward le plus possible. J'avais alors accéléré le pas et étais rentrée dans ma chambre.

Une fois douchée, je séchais mes cheveux et les attachaient en un chignon laissant tomber quelques mèches dans le cou.

Je mis une robe noire m'arrivant au dessus du genoux, légèrement décolletée et des escarpins noirs. Je me maquillai un peu plus que d'habitude, je n'aimais pas trop ça, mais Jasper m'avait demandée de m'habiller un peu plus sexy pour faire venir plus de clients. J'avais alors joué le jeu et m'étais arrangée, essayant de paraître sexy.

Je fus enfin prête pour 21h30 pile et ne voulant pas faire attendre Jasper, je pris mon sac à main et ma veste. J'ouvris la porte de ma chambre et me trouvais nez à nez avec Edward. Celui-ci m'attendait mais comme je ne voulais pas lui parler, je passais devant lui sans même le regarder. Il me rattrapa aussitôt et me bloqua la route.

-Tu vas travailler dans une tenue pareille ?

-Edward laisse-moi, je vais être en retard, on m'attend.

- Qui t'attend ? C'est déjà ton mec, le blond dans la voiture ?

-Ca ne te regarde pas, laisse-moi !

-Dis-moi qui c'est ! Isabella je veux savoir ! dit-il sur un ton plus dur.

-Putain tu fais chier là ! C'est mon patron ! répondis-je, en criant légèrement.

- Parle moins fort, Tanya risque de nous entendre !

-Et alors tant mieux qu'elle nous entende ! Comme ça, tu me laisserais tranquille !

-C'est ça ! Allez t'as raison, casse-toi, va te faire baiser par ton patron ! me dit-il en me lâchant et en me regardant avec colère.

-Oui c'est ça pauvre con ! lui répondis-je en m'éloignant vers la porte.

Une fois dehors, je fus soulagée qu'il m'ait laissée sortir. Je ne savais pas pourquoi il réagissait ainsi avec moi. Je n'avais pourtant rien fait de mal. J'avais de plus en plus de haine envers lui, me parler de la façon dont il le faisait était vraiment blessante. Personne auparavant ne m'avait jamais parlé de cette manière.

**Avez vous aimez ?**

**Laisser moi une petite reviews pour me dire votre avis.**

**Bisous.L**


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou, tout le mondes .**

**Voici le chapitre 3 j'espère qu'il vous plaîra .**

**Et oui vous avez pu voir un Edward jaloux. Hihi .**

**Je vous remercie encore pour vos reviews, mise en alerte et favoris .**

**encore une fois ca me touche beaucoup et ca me motive de jours en jours .**

**Un grand merci a ma formidable bêta bloodykitchengirl que j' es géniale , merci pour tout . Bisous .**

**Disclamer: Tout les personnages appartiens à la splendide Stephenie Meyer .**

**réponse au non-inscrite :**

**jenny: Hello et oui Edward est un petit jaloux, j'espère que se chapitre te plaira bisous .**

**alicia: Coucou miss et oui Edward réagis drôlement lol. Il faudra encore de la patiente pour que les chose s'arrange entre eux ^^ bonne lecture bisous . **

**Anne: Merci pour ta reviews ca me fait plaisir :) et oui Tanya la tante de Bella lol .Bisous**

POV de Bella .

Ma deuxième soirée au club se passa bien et je reçus pas mal de pourboires. Jasper m'affirma que c'était grâce à ma tenue qui attirait davantage les clients. Il me raccompagna une nouvelle fois chez ma tante et on prit la décision qu'il viendrait me chercher et me ramènerait tous les jours.

Je fus soulagée en rentrant, de ne pas tomber sur Edward. Exténuée, je me mis directement en pyjama et m'étais endormie aussitôt installée dans le lit. Je dormis d'une traite jusqu'à quinze heures. Après une douche rapide, je m'habillais simplement avant de descendre dans la cuisine manger un morceau.

Ma tante se trouvait dans le salon avec Edward. Ma première idée fut de ne pas les rejoindre mais après réflexion, par politesse et surtout pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, je finis par me rendre malgré tout dans le salon. Une fois arrivée près d'eux, je les vis sur le divan en train de parler. Lorsqu'elle me vit, elle se leva et déposa un baiser sur ma joue en guise de bonjour. Elle me demanda si j'avais bien dormi et ma réponse fut positive. Edward se leva ensuite lui aussi et enlaça ma tante. Je me demandais comment elle pouvait aimer un homme comme lui. Certes, il était canon comme un dieu mais il était si arrogant et prétentieux.

-Bonjour Isabella comment vas-tu ? me demanda-t-il d' un air faussement gentil.

-Très bien merci, répondis-je poliment.

-Alors Bella tu aimes ton travail ? me demanda ma tante.

Je vis alors Edward se crisper et je me demandais bien pourquoi.

-Oui ça va, c'est assez bien payé et c'est ce qui compte.

-Parfait ! Mais les heures ne te fatiguent pas trop ? C'est tard quand même !

-Non les heures me conviennent parfaitement. J'aime bien travailler au club et mon patron est très gentil.

Edward était devenu bizarre. Soudainement, il avait prétexté devoir terminer un dossier et était monté dans son bureau. Avec ma tante, nous passâmes le reste de la journée ensemble et à vingt heure trente, je montai me doucher et m'habiller. Pour cette soirée, j'avais opté pour un mini short, un débardeur rouge et des escarpin rouge également. J'avais laissé mes cheveux détachés.

Une fois prête, comme Jasper allait bientôt arriver, je descendis dans le salon souhaiter une bonne soirée à ma tante. Edward était toujours dans son bureau, heureusement pour moi. Je n'aimais pas faire la comédie et jouer à la gentille avec lui devant ma tante. Entendant le klaxon de la voiture de Jasper, je sortis rapidement de la villa et me dirigeais vers la voiture. Une fois à l'intérieur, Jasper démarra aussitôt.

-Ça va Bella ?

-Super et toi ?

-Bien aussi, tu es très bien habillée ce soir !

-Merci c'est gentil, j'ai suivi tes conseils ! avais-je dit en riant.

On arriva au club et on commença le service. La soirée se déroulait bien. Je pris une pause et partis dans les vestiaire ôter mes escarpins qui me faisaient mal aux pieds, je les supportais bien d'habitude mais toute une nuit ça faisait long. Une fois ma pause terminée, je revins au bar et Jasper me demanda d'aller servir un client qui venait d'arriver. J'avançais vers sa table et reconnus sa chevelure cuivrée, il avait la tête baissée sur la table. Néanmoins, je l'accueillis le plus poliment possible.

-Bonsoir, bienvenue au Push, que puis-je vous servir ?

- Salut Isabella, je prendrais un cognac.

-Très bien ça sera tout ?

-Oui

Ne pouvant m'en empêcher, je lui posais la question qui me brûlait les lèvres depuis que je l'avais vu à table.

-Pourquoi tu viens ici ?

-Je viens boire un verre après une bonne soirée de travail. Je n'en ai pas le droit ?

-Si, mais pourquoi dans ce club ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas pour toi que je suis venu, je viens toujours ici habituellement, je n'allais pas changer mes habitudes pour toi.

-Parfait , je vais chercher ton verre.

Sa réponse me déçut car je pensais qu'il était venu pour me voir. Même si je ne l'aimais pas, je ne pouvais pas arrêter de penser à lui. Cela m'énervait mais c'était plus fort que moi, je repensais au baiser que nous avions failli échanger dans la cuisine et à nos disputes. Pourquoi réagissait-il comme ça avec moi ? Je le trouvais vraiment étrange, son comportement avec moi était blessant. Je pensais qu'on avait tout pour bien s'entendre. La première discussion que nous avions eue dans la cuisine avait été agréable, je l'avais trouvé sympa et du jour au lendemain il avait changé de comportement. Peut-être ne voulait-il pas que je vive avec eux ? Je partirai le plus rapidement possible dès que j'en aurais les moyens. Je ne saurais pas vivre avec eux très longtemps sans craquer. Faire la comédie et devoir l'éviter le plus possible ne serait pas toujours évident à faire.

Jasper servit le verre d'Edward, je le pris et me dirigeai vers sa table. Ses prunelles vert émeraude me fixaient constamment, je ne me sentais pas très à l'aise. Arrivée à sa table, il me détailla de la tête aux pieds. Pourquoi me regardait-il encore comme ça ? Mais qu'est ce que je lui avais fait ? Cela devenait vraiment ennuyant à la longue.

-Voici ton cognac ça fait cinq dollars.

Il me donna un billet de dix dollars, je voulais lui rendre la monnaie mais il me stoppa net.

-Garde la monnaie. Te balader dans ce mini short devant tout ces mecs, ça vaut bien ça !

Putain, il me prenait pour qui à la fin ? Ses paroles me blessaient, il pensait que je travaillais ici juste pour me montrer et me faire baiser. Je le détestais de plus en plus.

-Pas besoin de ton argent, on me paye extrêmement bien pour me trémousser devant tout ces hommes, lui dis-je en lui déposant sa monnaie sur la table.

Il tressaillit en me voyant faire. Je quittais sa table aussitôt en bougeant les hanches un peu plus fort que d'habitude par provocation. Plusieurs hommes me regardèrent au passage et je leur fis un sourire exprès pour emmerder Edward. Je ne savais pas pourquoi il me traitait de la sorte et ce qu'il pouvait penser de moi mais je m'en fichais à présent.

Edward partit peu de temps après avoir terminé son verre. Je fus soulagée qu'il parte si rapidement, je n'aurais pas supporté sa présence trop longtemps.

Une fois le service terminé, Jasper me ramena chez moi. Le lendemain, serait un jour de congé pur moi car le club fermait le jeudi. Je comptais en profiter pour aller à la bibliothèque municipale car j'adorais lire.

Une fois rentrée, je m'adossais contre la porte et soupirais de soulagement, trop contente de pouvoir enfin me coucher. Je montai ensuite dans ma chambre et m'allongeais sur le lit. Malheureusement, je ne parvins pas à trouver le sommeil et commençais à repenser à la raison de ma venue ici.

Je sortais avec Mike Newton, un beau blond aux yeux bleus, avec un visage enfantin depuis 3 ans. On s'était rencontrés au lycée, il était toujours gentil avec moi et je l'aimais à la folie. Un soir, en rentrant chez nous, j'avais reçu un texto venant de Mike. Il avait quelque chose de très important à me dire. A son arrivée, il m'avait embrassée rapidement et on était montés à l'étage. Il avait alors déclaré que j'étais une fille bien, que je méritais d'être heureuse avec quelqu'un de meilleur que lui. Il m'avait annoncé ensuite qu'il me trompait depuis plusieurs mois. Mon monde s'était aussitôt écroulé mais je n'étais pourtant pas parvenue à le haïr car je l'aimais trop. Malgré ce qu'il m'avait fait, j'avais voulu lui pardonner et que tout redevienne comme avant. Mais il m'avait dit qu'il aimait cette fille et qu'il voulait faire sa vie avec elle. Il avait refusé de me donner l'identité de ma rivale mais j'étais parvenue néanmoins à apprendre qui elle était et cela avait fini par m'achever complètement. Il s'agissait de Jessica Stanley, la fille qui depuis ma plus tendre enfance, me jalousait et faisait tout pour ruiner ma vie. Là, elle avait enfin réussi à atteindre son but, en me prenant Mike. Après plusieurs mois de déprime, j'avais réussi miraculeusement à remonter la pente et avais décidé de reprendre ma vie en main tout en me promettant de ne plus jamais tomber amoureuse.

C'est sur ces pensées et avec le cœur lourd que je finis par m'endormir.

**Alors ? Vous en avez penser quoi ?**

**vous avez aimer cette suite ?**

**Une petite Reviews ?**

**Bisous.L**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hellooooo, tout le mondes, me revoici pour un nouveau chapitre .**

**Merci pour vos reviews ca me fait super plaisir et ca me motive **

**Ma bêta chérie je te remercie pour tout tu es géniale .Tu m'es d'une aide précieuse et tu le sais je t'en suis reconnaisante.**

**J'espère que cette suite vous plaira sachez que j'y mets tout ce que j'ai pour cette fiction .**

**C'est une première et c'est très stressant LOL. Je sais que les chapitres sont court et j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas mais j'écris au rythme de pouvoir poster 1 fois /semaine . Donnez moi votre avis sur se sujet .**

**Enfin voila bonne lecture et encore merci.**

**Bisous.L**

**réponse au non-inscrite:**

**alicia: Merci de tes reviews et de ta fidélité sur ma fiction ca me fait très plaisir, Bisous.**

**Satheene: Ha ma petite satheene adorée merci de tes reviews ca me fait très plaisir :D je t'adore ma douce bisous **

Le lendemain, je me réveillai vers dix heures mais je n'avais pas bien dormi. Voulant profiter de la bibliothèque au maximum, je ne traînais pas dans le lit. Tanya et Edward n'étaient pas là car ils travaillaient. Après avoir rapidement déjeuné, je sortis de la villa.

Une fois arrivée à destination, je m'étais réfugiée dans le coin des livres classiques, mes préférés.

Après avoir lu mon premier livre, je décidais d'en prendre un autre. Au moment de prendre le livre, quelqu'un essaya de le prendre aussi de l'autre coté de l'étagère. Je laissais la personne faire, une fois le livre dans ses mains, un beau et immense garçon au teint mat me regarda et me sourit. Je lui rendis son sourire et il fit le tour pour me rejoindre.

-Salut, je suis Jacob !

-Salut, moi c'est Bella !

-Désolé, je ne savais pas que tu allais prendre ce livre, tiens, je te le donne, déclara-t-il.

-Ho non ça va garde-le, je l'ai déjà lu plusieurs fois.

-Moi aussi, alors je te propose de le prendre cette semaine et ensuite je te le passerai pour que tu puisses le relire.

Jacob était vraiment gentil et de plus il lisait les mêmes bouquins que moi. Je sentais que l'on s'entendrait bien tous les deux.

-D'accord c'est super comme idée.

-Parfait ! Puis-je avoir ton numéro de portable pour que je sache où te l'amener.

-Je te donne mon numéro comme ça, on se donnera un rendez-vous.

-Super.

Je lui donnai mon numéro de téléphone. Nous parlâmes un moment puis après lui avoir dit au revoir, je quittai la bibliothèque. Cette petite rencontre avec Jacob m'avait fait du bien, c'était plaisant de parler avec quelqu'un d'aussi gentil et mignon.

Comme il n'était que dix huit heures, je décidai de marcher un peu dans Seattle. Apercevant un parc, je m'y réfugiai pour lire tranquillement. Je me sentais si bien avec l'air frais que je m'endormis sans m'en rendre compte. Lorsque je sortis de ma torpeur, le ciel était sombre. Regardant ma montre, je vis avec horreur qu'il était déjà vingt heure trente. Je me dépêchai alors de rentrer. Ma tante m'attendait dans la cuisine.

-Bonsoir Bella comment s'est passée ta journée ?

-Super, j'ai été à la bibliothèque ensuite, j'ai été dans un parc pour y passer le reste de l'après midi.

Edward rentra dans la cuisine, me dit bonsoir et je lui répondis poliment devant Tanya.

-Sinon tu as fait de nouvelles rencontres ? me demanda-t-elle.

-Et bien aujourd'hui j'ai rencontré un gentil garçon.

- Oh c'est bien ça Bella ! Et comment s'appelle-t-il ? Vous allez vous revoir ?

-Et bien il s'appelle Jacob et oui nous allons nous revoir. Je lui ai donné mon numéro de portable.

-C'est bien Bella de te faire des amis ici à Seattle.

-Oui c'est agréable.

Edward écoutait silencieusement toute la conversation et me lançait des regards mauvais mais je l'ignorais complètement et fis comme s'il n'était pas là.

Nous mangeâmes et je mis ensuite la vaisselle dans le lave-vaisselles, chose que j'appréciais car à Forks, je devais toujours faire la vaisselle à la main et cela n'était pas très agréable. J'étais finalement assez contente de vivre chez ma tante, je m'y sentais bien mise à part le fait qu'Edward était toujours désagréable avec moi.

Je l'avais trouvé beau aujourd'hui. Il portait un jeans délavé et un tee-shirt blanc moulant qui laissait entrevoir son torse musclé. Il avait été agréable avec Tanya lors du dîner et il m'avait complètement ignorée. A vingt trois heures, je décidais de monter dans ma chambre, pour me doucher et lire avant de dormir .

Après m'être douchée et avoir mis mon pyjama, je m'allongeai sur le lit avec un livre dans les mains. Je lus jusqu'à une heure trente du matin et au moment où je commençais à avoir sommeil, je me rendis compte que j'avais très mal à la tête. Je décidais de descendre à la recherche d'aspirine.

Je commençais à chercher dans plusieurs placards du rez-de-chaussée et quelle ne fût pas ma surprise quand je découvris des sex-toys de toutes les couleurs et de toutes les formes. Je n'arrivais pas à m'imaginer ma tante et Edward pratiquer le sexe avec ça. Je refermais aussitôt le placard et me promis de ne plus l'ouvrir. Après d'autres tentatives, ma recherche d'aspirine fut infructueuse et découragée, je décidais de m'asseoir dans la cuisine. Soudain, j'entendis des pas dans les escaliers et je commençai à culpabiliser d'avoir réveillé la personne qui arrivait. Edward apparut en bas de pyjama, le torse nu et les cheveux en bataille, il était vraiment magnifique. Je ne pus m'empêcher de le fixer, il le remarqua et se racla la gorge pour me signaler sa présence.

-Que fais-tu debout à cette heure de la nuit ? me demanda-t-il.

-J'ai mal la tête et je cherche de l'aspirine mais pas moyen de trouver.

-Attend je vais te donner ça.

- Merci et désolée, je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

-Pas grave.

Edward remonta à l'étage et revint avec une boite d'aspirine. Il remplit un verre d'eau et laissa un comprimé se dissoudre complètement avant de me le tendre.

Je repensais brièvement à ma trouvaille dans les placards et l'imaginai avec ma tante et les sex-toys. Cela me semblait vraiment bizarre, je ne les imaginais pas aussi ouverts.

-Voila ça ira mieux demain matin !

-Heuu d'accord ! Bon et bien je pense que je vais retourner me coucher, lui dis-je.

-Moi aussi je retourne me coucher.

Sur ses paroles je me levais et eus le tournis. Je faillis m'écrouler sur le sol mais Edward m'avait aussitôt rattrapée par la taille. Ce contact me mit mal à l'aise mais je ne dis rien car j'appréciais tout de même ce rapprochement.

Il m'aida à monter les marches d'escaliers et une fois devant ma chambre, je lui souhaitais une bonne nuit. Une fois dans mon lit, j'eus cependant du mal à dormir à cause de la douleur et m'inquiétais. Je travaillais le lendemain, il fallait absolument que je sois en pleine forme. Au bout d'une heure, la douleur finit par s'apaiser et je finis par m'endormir non sans repenser une nouvelle fois au comportement d'Edward que je ne comprenais pas. Il avait deux facettes, une douce et une froide…

**Alors qu'avez vous pensez de ce chapitre ?**

**ca mérite une reviews ?**

**Bisous .L.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Helloooo tout le mondes ,**

**Merci a toutes pour vos reviews ca me fait plaisir .**

**j'espère que se nouveau chapitre vous plaira !**

**Je remercie ma bêta adorée bloodykicthengirl de me corriger et de me suivre sur ma fiction, tu es géniale !**

**Et bien voilà bonne lecture a toutes bisous !**

**réponse au non inscrite :**

**Sathenne : Merci ma toute belle , pour tes reviews , je suis contente que ca te plaise plein de bisous je t'adore ma chérie .**

**Bisous .L.**

Un mois après mon arrivée chez ma tante, tout se passait bien chez elle. Edward était même devenu vraiment plus gentil avec moi. J'avais revu Jacob pour échanger le livre et nous avions passer la journée ensemble ce jour-là. Il était vraiment gentil et je l'appréciais beaucoup.

Aujourd'hui j'avais rendez vous avec lui et il ne me restait plus qu'une demi-heure avant son arrivée. Je descendis dans la cuisine, ma tante et Edward s'y trouvaient déjà.

-Bella où vas-tu ce soir ? me demanda ma tante.

-Je sors avec Jacob, tu te rappelles le garçon de la bibliothèque ?

-Oui je m'en rappelle, c'est super je suis contente pour toi.

-Merci , je suis contente moi aussi.

-Tu sors déjà avec lui et tu le connais à peine ? nous interrompit Edward.

Quelle question idiote !

-Oui c'est le but de cette sortie, se connaître mieux !

-Oui c'est vrai ! dit-il en grommelant.

Ma tante et moi le regardâmes et il se leva pour monter dans son bureau. Une fois qu'il fût parti, Tanya et moi eûmes peu de temps pour parler davantage car Jacob arriva vite. Je sortis. Il m'attendait auprès de sa voiture, il était aussi beau que dans mes souvenirs. Il me fit monter dans la voiture et referma la portière. C'était un gentleman et ça me plaisait beaucoup.

-Salut Bella !

-Salut, comment vas-tu ?

-Super bien et toi ?

-Je vais bien aussi, merci.

Il démarra la voiture et on se dirigea vers le cinéma. Nous avions prévu de regarder _combat à mort_, un film d'action car je n'aimais pas trop les comédies romantiques. Nous parlâmes tout le long du trajet et je pus en apprendre un peu plus sur lui.

Arrivés à destination assez rapidement, nous prîmes les tickets et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la bonne salle. La séance se passa bien, Jacob adorait le film. Cela ne m'étonnait guère, c'était le genre de film que les homme aimaient voir. Il posa son bras sur le rebord de mon accoudoir et je posai alors volontairement mon bras dessus également. Nos peaux se touchaient. Il me regarda le sourire au lèvre et prit ma main dans la sienne. Ce contact ne me dérangeait pas, il me plaisait au contraire et je me laissais faire. Quand le film fût fini nous partîmes manger un hot dog en nous baladant. Il était vingt-trois heures quand nous revînmes devant la villa et il me raccompagna jusqu'à la porte.

- Bella j'ai passée une bonne soirée en ta compagnie .

-Moi aussi, j'ai passé une très bonne soirée, merci pour tout.

-De rien, alors on se revoit bientôt ?

-Oui bien sûr, tu as mon numéro. Appelle-moi quand tu as envie que l'on se voit !

-D'accord pareil pour toi !

Il se pencha vers moi et ferma les yeux, je compris qu'il voulait m'embrasser et j'avais très envie de l'embrasser moi aussi. Ça faisait six mois que je n'avais plus embrassé un homme. Il approcha ses lèvres et les posa délicatement sur les miennes. Je fermai les yeux et savourais ce baiser. Ses lèvres étaient chaudes et douces, c'était vraiment agréable. Après un baiser timide, j'entrouvris la bouche pour qu'il puisse y glisser sa langue. Il accepta mon invitation et notre baiser devint profond et doux à la fois. C'est à bout de souffle que je quittais ses lèvres avec regret. Jacob semblait content et j'avoue que moi aussi. Il posa alors sa main sur ma joue et me regarda dans les yeux.

-Wow Bella c'était super !

-Oui tu embrasses vraiment très bien, lui répondis-je rougissant.

-Merci pour tout Bella, bonne nuit !

-Bonne nuit à toi aussi Jacob. A bientôt !

Je rentrai et m'adossai contre la porte d'entrée. J'avais apprécié ce baiser, il embrassait vraiment très bien. Je me disais que ça ne serait pas si mal de sortir avec lui, du moment que je ne tombais pas amoureuse, chose que je m'étais interdite depuis ma rupture avec Mike. Je ne voulais plus souffrir. Après avoir passé une excellente nuit, lorsque je descendis dans la cuisine, je vis Edward qui lisait le journal. Il ne me dit même pas bonjour. Je commençais alors à prendre mon petit déjeuner en l'ignorant totalement.

- Ta soirée s'est bien passée ? demanda-t-il tout à coup.

-Oui très bien !

-Je t'ai vue l'embrasser !

-Et alors qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ?

- Rien, mais je trouve que tu vas vite en besogne, tu le connais à peine !

-Je sais et j'ai bien envie de le connaître davantage après ce baiser figure-toi ! Et puis, tu m'espionnes ou quoi ?

- Non pas du tout ! Je n'arrivais pas à dormir et je regardais par la fenêtre au moment où tu es arrivée. Je pensais même que tu étais déjà rentrée.

-Et bien la prochaine fois ne regarde plus !

-Parfait !

- Je sors, je vais à la bibliothèque, bonne journée !

-Tu vas encore le voir ?

- Bien sûr mais pas aujourd'hui. J'attends son coup de téléphone.

-Ok, bonne journée !

Sur le chemin de la bibliothèque, j'aperçus Alice. Elle était avec un grand baraqué aux cheveux noirs. Je pensais que c'était son petit ami mais je me souvins qu'elle m'avait dit qu'elle n'en n'avait pas. Je m'approchai et quand elle me vit, elle m'enlaça.

-Bella ! Comment vas-tu ? me demanda-t-elle resplendissante.

-Super bien et toi ?

-Super aussi, je te présente mon frère Emmett

-Salut ! m'avait-il dit en m'enlaçant lui aussi.

-Heu...Salut, tu... pourrais... me... lâcher... j'arrive ... plus à ...respirer.

-Oh pardon Bella, pas fait exprès !

Il avait vraiment une force incroyable et le pire c'est qu'il ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Il était très bel homme lui aussi, pas aussi beau qu'Edward, mais il avait son charme. Je sentis tout de suite que je m'entendrais à merveille avec lui. Je me demandais pourquoi Edward n'était pas aussi cool que sa sœur et son frère, ça aurait été tellement plus facile. Je déjeunais avec eux et abandonnai l'idée d'aller à la bibliothèque.

Je travaillais ce soir et je demandais à Alice et Emmett s'ils voulaient venir boire un verre au club. Ils acceptèrent et devaient me rejoindre à vingt trois heures. J'étais contente car même si je travaillais, je verrai des gens que j'appréciais. Rentrée à la maison, je dis à ma tante qu'Alice et Emmet viendraient au club se soir. Elle était enchantée pour moi. Je me changeais et mis une robe rouge assez décolletée et courte. Même si je n'étais pas trop à l'aise, il fallait que je porte ce genre de tenue.

Je mangeais vite fait car il ne me restait pas beaucoup de temps. Edward était dans la cuisine et fit encore une réflexion sur ma tenue. Je ne savais pas pour qui il me prenait mais il se trompait lourdement.

La début de soirée se passa bien et j'avais hâte qu'ils arrivent. Il ne restait plus que trente minutes avant leur arrivée. Jasper m'avait dit que je pouvais prendre ma soirée à leur arrivée, pour profiter du club avec eux mais j'avais refusé. Comme il avait insisté, j'avais fini par accepter et étais plutôt ravie. J'allais pouvoir me détendre un peu et danser avec Alice ce soir. Une fois les trente minutes passées, je les vis entrer. Alice passa près de moi et me complimenta sur ma tenue, je lui annonçai alors que Jasper m'avait donné ma soirée. J'arrivai à table et Emmett me regardait avec de grands yeux.

-Wow Bella t'es carrément sexy dans cette robe !

-Heu.. merci c'est gentil balbutiai-je en rougissant.

-Mais que se passe-t-il ? Tu déteins sur ta robe ?

-Non je... heu.. je ne suis pas habituée à ce genre de compliment.

-Et bien c'est dommage car tu mérites tous ces compliments ma belle !

Wow ma belle, il est direct lui ! pensai-je.

-Merci !

-Mon frère a raison cette tenue te va à merveille !

-Merci Alice, on pourrait arrêter avec tous ces compliments où je vais finir par ressembler à une tomate.

-Tu ressembles déjà à une tomate !

-Merci Emmett, tu es vraiment galant tu sais ?

-Je sais , je sais ! dit-il en riant.

Soudain Emmett devint blanc comme un linge et fixait quelque chose au lointain. Je suivis alors son regard et vit qu'il fixait Rosalie. J'en déduisis qu'elle lui plaisait. Je savais qu'elle n'avait pas de petit copain et je trouvais qu'ils formeraient un beau couple. Je décidais donc de jouer les entremetteuses ce soir.

-Rosalie ! criai-je.

-J'arrive ! répondit-elle en criant elle aussi pour se faire entendre par dessus la musique.

-Tu la connais ? me demanda Emmett, rouge cramoisi.

-Bien sûr, elle est serveuse elle aussi, c'est qui la tomate maintenant ?

-Hein ! Quoi ? Mais je ne suis pas rouge moi.

-Non presque pas !

Alice riait à cette échange avec son frère. Rosalie approcha et Emmett devint de plus en plus rouge.

-Rosalie je voudrais te présenter mon amie Alice et son frère Emmett.

-Enchantée ! répondit-elle, enthousiaste et fixant Emmett elle aussi.

J'étais sûre qu'ils s'entendraient à merveille !

-Sa...Salut ! bégaya Emmett.

-Alice ça te dit d'aller danser? lui demandai-je pour les laisser seuls et qu'ils fassent plus ample connaissance.

- Avec plaisir Bella j'adore danser ! répondit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Elle sautillait sur place tellement elle était contente d'aller danser. Alice et moi dansâmes une heure. Etant fatiguées, on avait décidé de retourner à table. Jasper était encore au bar en train de servir, quand Alice le vit enfin. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux, d'après elle, il était l'homme le plus beau qui lui avait jamais été donné de voir dans toute sa vie. J'avais pensé à la même chose quand j'avais vu Edward la première fois et je le pensais toujours, il était vraiment magnifique. Je décidais alors de jouer les entremetteuses pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. Je trouvais qu'ils formaient tous de jolies couples. Pour le moment, ils n'en étaient qu'aux présentations mais je sentais que ça allait aller plus loin et j'en étais très contente.

Je retournai en taxi à la villa après avoir passé une excellente soirée. Et j'espérais de tout cœur renouveler très souvent l'expérience, avec mes nouveaux amis ici à Seattle, la ville témoin de ma nouvelle vie…

**Avez vous aimez ce chapitre ?**

**Donnez moi votre avis**

**Bisous .L.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hellooo , tout le mondes .**

**Merci pour vos reviews j'espère que se chapitre vous plaira .**

**J'ai remarquer que j'ai perdue des lectrice depuis deux chapitre**

**j'espère qu'elle reviendrons :)**

**Je remercie ma bêta pour son travaille merveilleux et son amitié a laquelle je tiens beaucoup .**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lectures **

**.**

**réponse au non inscrite : (Il n'y en a qu'une lol ) **

**Anne:Merci pour ta reviews contente que ca te plaise , bonne lecture .Bisous .**

**Disclamer :Tout les perso appartienne a Stephenie Meyer .**

Le réveil fût difficile à cause des quelques verres que j'avais bu la veille. Je pensais à Edward ce matin même si je voulais le détester pour le comportement qu'il avait avec moi. Une partie de moi était toujours autant attirée par lui. Il avait vraiment quelque chose de spécial…

Je me demandais si dans d'autres circonstances, nous aurions pu avoir une histoire ensemble.

Je m'en voulais de penser comme ça à lui car il marié à ma tante et ne m'appréciait pas du tout. Je le savais car son comportement ne trompait pas. Il était toujours agacé quand j'entrais dans une pièces ou bien, il critiquait méchamment mes tenues, ma façon d'être. Je ne faisais jamais rien de bien à ses yeux… J'avais beau faire des efforts avec lui, il était toujours désagréable et plus spécialement quand j'allais travailler. Parfois, j'avais l'impression qu'il était jaloux mais je me faisais sans doute des idées.

Je n'avais rien pour lui plaire. Si on me comparait à Tanya, je pouvais voir que je n'étais pas son style de femme. Elle est grande et mince avec de magnifiques cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus. Alors que moi, je suis petite, mince avec les cheveux châtains et les yeux chocolats, tout son contraire…

Maintenant, j'allais sûrement sortir avec Jacob car il me plaisait bien et je voulais m'amuser et profiter de ma vie ici .

Quand je descendis, je croisai ma tante dans les escaliers. Elle partait travailler et je pensais être seule dans la maison. Mais quand j'arrivai dans la cuisine, Edward était au fourneaux. Je restai silencieuse quelque minutes à l'observer.

Quand il me vît, il me regarda pendant de longues secondes et je me mis à rougir. Il le remarqua et fit un sourire en coin qui le rendit encore plus craquant. J'imaginais mes lèvres rentrer en contact avec les siennes, elles devaient être si douces….

Arrête ça Bella, pense à autre chose ! pensai-je.

- Salut ! dit-il.

- Heu... salut !

- Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien merci et toi ?

- Je vais bien. Tu as faim ? Je cuisine des oeufs et du bacon.

- Oui j'ai un peu faim.

- D'accord ! Mets-toi à table, je t'apporte ton assiette dans quelques minutes.

- Ok merci !

Ça sentait tellement bon que ça m'avait ouvert l'appétit et que je n'avais pas pu refuser sa proposition. Je l'observais cuisiner, il était si sexy ! Je le détaillais et c'est seulement quand il déposa mon assiette devant moi que je sortis de ma contemplation.

- Bonne appétit Isabella !

Je n'aimais pas que l'on m'appelle par mon prénom entier mais j'aimais la façon dont cela sonnait venant de lui et je laissais faire.

- Merci toi aussi.

Je le regardais manger discrètement. A ce moment, j'aurais tellement aimé être sa fourchette, me poser entre ses lèvres comme elle le faisait. J'étais folle mais j'enviais réellement sa fourchette. Quand j'eus fini de manger, je débarrassai mon assiette et revint à table avec un jus d'orange pour chacun.

-C'était très bon, j'ai bien mangé, merci Edward !

-Content que ça t'ait plu.

-Tiens un jus d'orange ! Je ne sais pas si tu en as envie mais comme je t'ai vu en boire l'autre jour, j'ai supposé que tu aimais ça .

-Tu as un bon sens de l'observation Isabella.

-Oh heu ... Je ne t'observais pas, je heuu ... J'ai juste vu que tu en buvais l'autre jour !

Je restais confuse suite à sa réflexion. Je ne voulais pas qu'il croit que je l'observais même si en réalité je le faisais… Je devins alors rouge et baissai la tête pour ne pas qu'il le remarque.

-Ne t'inquiète pas je plaisantais.

-D'accord .

-Heuu... tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui ? lui avais-je demandé timidement.

-Non j'ai pris un jour de congé. J'en avais bien besoin.

-Ah ok, c'est dur ton boulot ?

- C'est pas tellement dur, c'est plutôt fatiguant.

-D'accord, merci pour le déjeuner ! Je vais te laisser et remonter dans ma chambre.

Je ne voulais pas le déranger plus longtemps, il avait pris un jour de congé. Ce n'était pas pour perdre son temps avec moi...

- J'allais regarder un film dans le salon, ça te dit de le regarder avec moi ?

Sa demande me dérouta ! Moi qui pensait qu'il ne m'appréciait pas… Peut-être que j'avais tord….

-Oui, je veux bien, mais je ne veux pas te déranger.

-Tu ne me déranges pas du tout, ça sera agréable de le regarder avec toi.

-Ok, alors on regarde quoi ?

-Et bien j'ai loué le film _Remember me_. Ça te convient ?

-Oui, j'avais vu des extraits du film, ça m'a l'air bien.

-Cool ! Et bien allons-y !

Je passais devant Edward et il posa délicatement sa main dans le bas de mon dos pour nous conduire vers le salon, ce geste me fît frissonner légèrement. Une fois dans le salon, je m'assis sur le canapé tandis qu'il mettait le film en route. Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout mais il vint s'asseoir à coté de moi.

Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, nous fûmes rapidement à la moitié du film. J'aimais beaucoup l'acteur principal, il jouait vraiment bien et je trouvais qu'Edward lui ressemblait beaucoup. L'histoire du film était bouleversante, les deux personnages principaux s'étaient vraiment bien trouvés et avaient tous les deux eu leur lot de malheurs. Edward et moi, nous nous rapprochâmes un peu durant le film. Sa jambe était extrêmement proche de la mienne et j'eus très envie d'un contact plus étroit. Quand la scène de la douche arriva, je m'imaginais aussitôt faire cela avec Edward. Puis quand les personnages firent l'amour, j'aurais tout donné pour que nous soyons à leur place. Edward et moi, cela serait tellement sensuel… Je me mis à rougir et Edward le remarqua.

-Bella ça va ?

- Oui , oui ça va .

-Ok , tu aimes le film ?

-Oui j'aime beaucoup et toi ?

-C'est pas mal !

Comment ne pas aimer un film pareil quand vous avez un acteur qui semble être le frère jumeau d'Edward. Je n'avais jamais fantasmé sur un homme auparavant et là, j'étais plus que comblée !

J'étais mal à l'aise mais c'était si bon intérieurement…. Edward était vraiment un homme magnifique, ma tante avait beaucoup de chance !

Quand ce fût la fin du film, je versai une larme. Je n'imaginais pas une fin comme celle-ci. C'était tellement triste et puis repenser à cette tragédie du onze septembre 2001 était vraiment bouleversant. Edward le remarqua et me fixait. Je le rassurai en lui disant que j'étais très sensible et que je pleurais facilement. Nous parlâmes un moment après le film et nous nous découvrîmes quelques points communs. Notamment, il aimait lire tout comme moi. Il me conseilla quelque livres et fis de même. Je lui parlai de ma passion pour la photographie et il semblait aimer entendre parler de ça. Apparemment, j'avais mal jugé Edward. Il était vraiment gentil, et amusant quand il le voulait. J'aimerais tellement qu'il soit tout le temps comme ça… Nous passâmes la soirée ensemble et le moment de me changer pour aller travailler, arriva.

-Je vais devoir te laisser, je dois me changer pour aller travailler.

-Très bien ! Merci pour cette journée, j'ai vraiment passé un bon moment, me dit-il gentiment.

-Moi aussi, c'était agréable, j'espère que l'on recommencera !

-Avec plaisir ! dit-il en riant.

Je montais ensuite dans le but de me changer mais avant ça, je me couchais sur le lit pour penser à ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui. J'avais vraiment aimé cette journée.

Je m'habillais avec une tenue sexy comme chaque soir et je partis rejoindre Jasper qui m'attendait dans sa voiture.

**Alors vous avez aimer ?**

**Ca mérite une reviews ?**

**A mardi prochain **

**Bisous.L.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hellooooooo, tout le mondes .**

**Voici un nouveau chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira .**

**Merci a ma bêta de me corriger et surtout pour se chapitre , mon premier mini lemon ...**

**Tu es géniale merci pour tout !**

**Réponse au non-inscrites :**

**Sathenne : Ha ma Satheene adorée contente que se chapitre t'es plue et t'ai fait rire lol j'espère que tu aimera celui ci gros bisousss Tmmm**

**Anne: Merci de tes reviews et de ta fidèlité gros bisous et bonne lecture !**

**Je vous souhaites une bonne lecture **

Ma soirée au club se passa lentement car j'étais fatiguée. Je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de rentrer et de plonger dans mes draps. Jasper et Rosalie n'arrêtaient pas de me parler d'Alice et Emmett.

A les entendre parler, ils étaient les êtres les plus parfaits. Moi, le seul à qui je commencais de penser de cette manière m'était interdit.

Une fois le service terminé, Jasper me ramena tout continuant son monologue sur Alice. Si au début, je trouvais ça mignon mais à présent, cela me saoulait littéralement. J'observais le décor défiler derrière la vitre quand soudain, ma vision se fixa sur ma tante sortant d'un hôtel avec un homme de son âge, vraiment différent d'Edward. Mais que faisait-elle avec un autre homme ? J'eus rapidement la réponse à ma question quand je la vis embrasser cet homme.

-Jasper arrête-toi, vite ! lui dis-je pour observer ma tante un instant, pour être sûre de ne pas me tromper.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Qu'y a-t-il Bella ?

-J'ai vu quelqu'un que je connais, arrête-toi s'il te plaît !

-Ok, mais c'est qui cette personne ?

-Ma tante, soufflai-je, déçue.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il s'agissait bien ma tante et qu'elle ne se gênait pas pour l'embrasser goulûment sur le trottoir ! Franchement, je n'avais plus de raison de culpabiliser pour mes pensées impures envers Edward ! J'étais vraiment choquée qu'elle trompe Edward. Le pauvre, il ne méritait pas cela… Mais en réfléchissant un peu, ce n'était pas si surprenant finalement car ma mère m'avait toujours dit qu'elle était une croqueuse d' hommes, d'ou ses trois précédents divorces. Je me demandais si Edward était au courant car cela devait paraître suspect qu'elle soit dehors à cette heure-ci...

-Tu peux redémarrer Jasper. J'ai besoin de rentrer pour digérer ce que je viens de voir !

-Ok mais heuu... Ta tante trompe Edward si j'ai bien vu ?

-Oui on dirait...

- Quand Alice apprendra ça, elle sera furieuse !

Oh non ! Alice ne doit pas le savoir, du moins pas maintenant !

-Ne dis rien à Alice pour le moment s'il te plaît !

-Pourquoi ? Elle a le droit de savoir !

-Et bien si Edward venait à l'apprendre ça n'irait plus dans leur couple. Et puis peut-être que ma tante arrêtera de le tromper, c'est sûrement passager…

-Je ne crois pas que ça ne soit que passager ! Bella, ouvre les yeux ! Elle trompe Edward, tu dois leur dire.

-NON j'ai dit NON ! criai-je.

-Comme tu veux mais si elle continue, tu devras le dire à Alice et Edward !

-Je sais... soufflai-je.

Nous redémarrâmes et nous arrivâmes peu de temps après à la villa. Je dis au revoir à Jasper plus rapidement que d'habitude car je n'étais d'humeur à discuter. Je montais me coucher et malgré ma fatigue, ne parvins pas à m'endormir immédiatement. J'entendis ma tante rentrer vingt minutes après moi mais elle ne monta pas se coucher dans sa chambre.

Je dormis très mal car je fis un cauchemar dans lequel après avoir fait l'amour avec Edward, il me disait que c'était pour se venger de Tanya qui l'avait trompé.

Ma tante était nulle part dans la maison quand je descendis. J'en déduisis qu'elle était déjà partie travailler. Edward lui, par contre était dans la cuisine et déjeunait. J'espérais vraiment pouvoir dissimuler mon malaise et je pris mon courage à deux mains avant de lui adresser la parole.

- Salut Isabella ! Comment vas-tu ce matin ?

-Heuu… Salut ! Je ... je vais bi.. bien merci et toi ?

Je n'étais pas très à l'aise. Savoir des choses qu'il ignorait alors qu'il était concerné, me minait littéralement. J'avais rendez-vous aujourd'hui avec Jacob à la bibliothèque

- Tu es sûre ? Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller !

- Si, si ça va, je n'ai pas très bien dormi c'est tout !

- Oh d'accord ta tante non plus, n'a pas bien dormi. Elle ne se sentait pas bien et est allée chez le médecin de garde, cette nuit.

-Ah bon ? Et qu'avait-elle ? demandai-je, l'air de rien.

-De grosses crampes au ventre, elle avait assez mal , la pauvre !

La pauvre ? C'est plutôt toi, le pauvre ! De grosses crampes au ventre mon oeil ouais... pensai-je.

- Oh d'accord et elle ne travaille pas aujourd'hui, je suppose !

-Si ! Elle allait mieux ce matin avec le médicament prescrit par le médecin.

Tu m'étonnes qu'elle allait mieux avec la nuit qu'elle avait passée ! sale garce ! pensai-je.

-Oh d'accord et bien tant mieux alors !

-Oui, tu travailles ce soir ?

-Oui je travaille tous les jours sauf le jeudi.

-Ok, je passerais peut-être au club ce soir, j'ai besoin de me changer les idées.

-D'accord, je te laisse. Je file à la bibliothèque car on m'attend là-bas.

-Tu vois encore ce garçon ? Comment il s'appelle déjà ?

-Heu... oui je le vois encore et il s'appelle Jacob.

-Jacob comment ?

-Black.

-D'accord ! me dit-il plus sèchement.

-Quelque chose ne va pas avec lui ?

-Non rien, c'est juste que je te trouve rapide avec lui, c'est tout.

Rapide ? Mais de quoi il se mêlait ? C'est ma vie et je fais ce que je veux !

-Rapide ? Tu te fous de moi ou quoi ? Je ne l'ai vu que trois fois depuis mon arrivée ici.

-Et tu l'as déjà embrassé une fois ! dit-il me lançant un regard mauvais.

-Et alors ! Je fais ce que je veux !

-Oui tu as raison !

-C'est ça, allez tchao !

Je me retournai et partis en direction de la porte. Edward parla mais je n'avais pas envie de l'entendre.

-Bella attends je...

Je fermai la porte derrière moi et me donnais pour objectif de passer une bonne journée avec Jacob et de ne pas penser à Edward et à ma stupide tante.

Arrivée à la bibliothèque, Jacob m'enlaça et m'embrassa doucement sur la bouche. J'avais eu raison de venir, le voir me faisait du bien même si je n'étais pas amoureuse de lui et que je le considérais davantage comme un ami. En ce qui le concernait, je ne savais absolument pas s'il en était de même pour lui à mon sujet.

-Humm, jolie façon de me dire bonjour, lui dis-je, émerveillée.

-Oui jolie façon en effet ! me répondit-il tout joyeux.

Ma journée avec Jacob se passa bien. Aux petits soins pour moi, il fut vraiment adorable et me fit bien rire. Je lui fis part de ma découverte à propos de ma tante et il m'écouta en me donnant même des conseils.

Quand il me raccompagna finalement à la villa, nous restâmes un moment dans la voiture à parler et à nous embrasser plus ou moins chastement. Mes six mois d'abstinence commençaient sérieusement à me peser et son contact échauffait tous mes sens. L'envie d'aller plus loin avec lui me fit prendre l'initiative d'approfondir notre baiser pour le rendre plus sensuel. Je léchai délicatement ses lèvres et il répondit aussitôt en entrouvrant sa bouche afin de permettre à sa langue de rencontrer la mienne. Après quelques minutes très intenses, je l'arrêtai afin de reprendre ma respiration et il me dévisagea avec un air déçu. Je me mis alors à califourchon sur ses cuisses pour lui montrer que je voulais continuer. Je l'embrassai sensuellement et passai mes mains sous son tee-shirt pour caresser son torse musclé. Nos respirations devinrent de plus en plus laborieuses.

Il passa ses mains sous mon tee-shirt et me l'enleva directement. Je fis de même avec le sien. Son torse était vraiment beau à voir et j'eus encore plus envie de lui en le voyant comme ça à moitié nu. Lui aussi, me regardait intensément en détaillant ma poitrine dans les moindres détails. Mon corps s'embrasa sous son regard rempli de désir. Il commença à caresser mes seins par dessus le tissu de mon soutien-gorge. Voulant sentir ses mains sur ma pue nue, je dégrafai rapidement mon soutien-gorge. Jacob écarquilla des yeux en me voyant agir avec autant d'assurance.

D'habitude, je n'avais pas autant d'assurance mais là, je ne pensais plus à rien, seuls mes sens me disaient quoi faire. Je sentis l'érection de Jacob contre mon bas ventre et ce contact m'enflamma davantage. J'ondulais des hanches contre lui et je le sentis déboutonner mon pantalon. Je me laissais faire et il plongea sa main dans mon intimité, m'arrachant un gémissement de plaisir au passage. Jacob, content de lui, caressa mon petit bout du plaisir et je criais de satisfaction sous l'action de ses doigts experts. Mon dos se cambra quand il entra un doigt en moi.

- Jacob ...Oui ... Vas-y !

-Hummm Bella c'est si agréable de te toucher ...

Il entra ensuite un deuxième doigt et je gémis de plus belle. Je repris un peu mes esprits et déboutonnai son pantalon à mon tour. Son sexe durcit encore plus quand je mis ma main dans son boxer. Un gémissement s'échappa de sa bouche au moment où je commençai de longs va-et-vient sur sa verge tendue. Nous gémissions en même temps sous les caresses que nous nous prodiguions mutuellement. J'aimais vraiment ce que nous faisions dans cette voiture. Il prit un de mes tétons dans sa bouche et le suça gentiment. Je me frottais de plus en plus contre lui tout en gémissant de plaisir. Tout à coup, je sentis les parois de mon intimité se resserrer. Je n'allais pas tarder à jouir sur ses doigts et lui non plus ne serait pas loin derrière…

-Jacob...Oui ! C'est si ...bon !

- Oh oui Bella c'est ...bonnnnn, s'écria-t-il avant de déverser sa semence dans ma main.

Je reposai ma tête sur son torse, savourant ce qui venait de se passer.

- Bella c'était génial, je n'ai pas d'autres mots pour définir ça, dit-il en me tendant un mouchoir pour que je puisse essuyer ma main et en déposant un tendre baiser sur ma tempe.

- Merci, tu as raison, moi non plus, déclarai-je à mon tour tout en me nettoyant la main.

Soudain mon regard se posa sur ma montre et je vis qu'il fallait absolument que je rentre et que je me change pour aller au travail. J'expliquai la situation à Jacob et il comprit. Je me rhabillai en vitesse, me recoiffai et l'embrassai. Terminer la journée de cette façon avait été génial. Au moment de sortir de la voiture, Jacob sortit lui aussi et vint de mon coté. Il m'embrassa une dernière fois tendrement sur la bouche.

-J'ai du mal à te quitter après ce qui vient de se passer, me dit-il.

-J'ai vraiment passé une bonne journée Jacob mais je dois y aller sinon je serai en retard pour le boulot.

-D'accord on se revoit très bientôt j'espère ?

-Bien sûr ! lui dis-je gentiment.

Il démarra et j'entrai dans la villa avec le cœur léger. Après six mois d'abstinence totale, cet agréable interlude m'avait fait énormément de bien et je comptais bien aller plus loin la prochaine fois…

**Alors vous avez aimer ?**

**Laissez une petite reviews ^^**

**Bisous et a mardi prochain !**

**Ludivine .**


	8. Chapter 8

**Helloooo, tout le mondes .**

**Merci de vos reviews vos mise en alerte et favoris ca me touche beaucoup !**

**J'espère que vous aimez toujours autant ma fiction .**

**Ca peux parraître long , mais j'aime faire les chose comme il faut !**

**Merci a ma bêta. Que ferais-je sans toi ? Merci pour tout gros bisous .**

**Merci a mes fidèles lectrices .**

**Réponse au nom inscrites :**

**Anne : Merci de ta fidèlité et de tes reviews je te souhaite une bonne lecture bisous .**

**Lucette :Ha ma lucette ma grande fan que j'adore plein de gros bisous ma doucette .**

**Pauline : Merci de tes reviews ca me fait très plaisir bisous bisous miss .**

**Bonne lecture merci **

**Bisous .Ludivine.**

Je ne vis personne en rentrant et j'en profitais pour me préparer tranquillement. Jasper vint me chercher et il tenta de reparler de ma tante. Je lui dis que je ne mêlerais pas de leurs histoires et que ce qui se passait dans leur couple ne me regardait pas. Lorsqu'il me fit remarquer que je ne pouvais pas laisser Tanya faire ça, je lui répondis que je m'en fichais royalement. C'était entièrement faux mais je ne voulais pas en parler avec Jasper. Parler avec Jacob avait été amplement suffisant pour moi.

La soirée se déroula bien et je ne vis aucune trace d'Edward alors qu'il m'avait pourtant dit qu'il viendrait. Peut-être qu'il avait changé d'avis vu notre dernière discussion. Puis, tout à coup, sans que je m'y attende Edward entra avec une femme que je ne connaissais pas. Une partie de moi fus jalouse de cette femme. Une bimbo, refaite de la tête aux pieds lui tenait le bras. Quand il me vit il lui lâcha le bras et me regarda timidement. Je me posais mille et une questions. Trompait-il ma tante lui aussi ? Qui était cette femme pour lui ? Pourquoi lui tenait-elle le bras ? Je bouillais intérieurement et détournai mon regard d'eux. Jasper me demanda d'aller prendre leur commande. Je râlais mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je m'avançai alors vers leur table avec l'intention de les servir poliment.

-Bonsoir, bienvenue au Push ! Que puis-je vous servir ?

-Bonsoir Isabella, me dit-il avec assurance.

Mais pour qui se prenait-il ? Il venait avec une poupée Barbie dans le club où je travaillais et osait encore me parler de cette manière !

-Alors que puis-je vous servir ?

-Pour moi un cognac et pour toi Lauren ? demanda-t-il à la poupée gonflable assise à coté de lui.

-Heuu... une eau plate merci.

Une eau plate ? Barbie avait peur de prendre un gramme ?

-D'accord, je reviens immédiatement.

Je partis passer la commande auprès de Jasper et lui demandai si Rosalie pouvait me remplacer quelques minutes, le temps que je prenne un peu l'air. J'avais besoin d'oxygène. Je n'arrivais pas à le croire. Ils se trompaient mutuellement tous les deux et faisaient comme si tout allait bien dans leur couple ! J'étais adossée contre un mur derrière le club quand je vis Edward sortir du club et se diriger vers moi.

-Isabella, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, je t'assure !

-Mais je ne crois rien du tout moi ! lui dis-je en criant.

-Pourquoi es-tu sortie alors ?

-Et puis c'est qui cette fille ? enchaînai-je rapidement pour esquiver sa question à laquelle je ne voulais pas répondre.

-Une collègue de travail rien de plus !

-Une collègue de travail ? Elle était bien proche de toi pourtant.

-Je sais mais...

-Tu n'as pas à te justifier Edward. Tu fais ce que tu veux. Ce ne sont pas mes affaires ! l'interrompis-je.

Je me redressais et commençais à avancer pour rentrer dans le club mais il me retint pas le bras et me retourna pour que je lui fasse face.

-Isabella je t'en prie je te jure que je n'ai rien fait avec cette femme !

-Ok je viens de te le dire tu n'as pas à te justifier, je ne suis rien pour toi, cela ne me regarde pas.

-D'accord, prends-le comme tu veux ! me dit-il durement.

-Parfait ! répliquai-je en rentrant dans le club.

Edward me suivit de près et partit rejoindre sa bimbo. Même s'il avait affirmé qu'il n'y avait rien avec elle, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être jalouse. J'avais mal réagi et je devais m'excuser auprès de lui à mon retour à la villa.

Du coin de l'œil, je ne pus m'empêcher de les observer brièvement. Ils riaient tous les deux et avaient l'air de bien s'entendre. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je réagissais ainsi. Ça me faisait vraiment mal de le voir avec elle. Je décidais finalement de continuer mon service et de les ignorer complètement. Puis en retournant au bar, je fus surprise de voir Jacob assis sur un tabouret.

-Jacob ! Mais que fais-tu là ?

-Je suis venu pour te voir, tu me manquais trop !

- Oh...Et bien c'est gentil de ta part. Ça me fait plaisir de te revoir !

Il se leva de son tabouret et m'enlaça. Je me laissais faire et aussitôt il m'embrassa. Je répondis bien vite à son baiser mais je me ressaisis bien vite sachant que nous n'étions pas seuls et que je travaillais.

- Heuu...Jacob je suis encore en service alors heu...Je vais devoir te laisser !

- D'accord, ne t'inquiète pas je comprends !

- Merci...

En me retournant, je vis Edward me fixer durement et je me demandais aussitôt s'il avait vu le baiser échangé avec Jacob. Bien sûr qu'il l'avait vu ! Les regards qu'il me lançait ne trompaient pas…

Le reste de la soirée passa lentement, Edward partit vers trois heures du matin. Je supposais donc qu'il ne travaillait pas le lendemain. Jacob quant à lui, était parti vers deux heures et m'avait encore embrassée sous le regard d'Edward. J'avais été assez gênée de l'embrasser en public, enfin plus précisément devant Edward. Je ne voulais pas que celui-ci me fasse encore des réflexions.

Jasper me ramena à la villa et nous discutâmes comme toujours. Je rentrai dans la maison en catimini et montai directement dans ma chambre. Une fois douchée et mise en pyjama, je fus extrêmement surprise en retournant dans ma chambre…

**Alors avez vous aimez le chapitre ? **

**Qu'avez vous pensez d'Edward ?**

**Quel surprise attend Bella ?**

**La suite mardi prochain **

**Bisous .L.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Voici le chapitre suivant , je sais que le précédent était court alors voici la suite .**

**Bisousss .**

J'étais surprise et embarrassée. Edward était assis sur le bord de mon lit, la tête entre les mains. Je me demandais pourquoi il était là. Je ne voulais plus discuter de sa venue au club avec cette Lauren. Il faisait ce qu'il voulait même si ça me blessait de le voir avec elle.

-Edward mais que fais-tu là ?

-On doit parler !

-Parler ? mais de quoi ?

-De ce qui s'est passé au club ce soir.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que tu n'avais pas à te justifier. Tu fais ce que tu veux !

-Si ! Je veux en parler, je n'ai rien fait avec cette femme, crois-moi !

-Je te crois mais ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois en parler, c'est à Tanya !

-Elle est déjà au courant et sait que ce n'est qu'une collègue.

-D'accord et bien voila tout est réglé ! dis-je.

-Tu sors vraiment avec ce type ?

Mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'il revienne toujours à Jacob ?

-Oui, pourquoi ça te pose un problème ?

-Aucun !

-Parfait !

On se regarda un instant et j'eus envie de lui demander pourquoi il se comportait comme ça avec moi. Je pris alors mon courage à deux mains.

-Edward, je ne te comprends vraiment pas. Un jour tout va bien, tu es gentil avec moi et un autre tu es extrêmement désagréable avec moi. Je veux savoir pourquoi !

-Et bien, regarde ta façon d'agir et tu verras bien pourquoi je réagis comme ça !

Je réfléchis intensément en fronçant les sourcils pendant un long moment mais aucune réponse satisfaisante ne me vint à l'esprit. Il prit alors mon menton entre ses mains et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Réfléchis bien Bella ...

Bella ? Il ne m'avait jamais appelée comme ça auparavant. J'étais déboussolée et ne savais pas quoi répondre.

-Je...heu...Je ne sais...pas..., balbutiai-je.

Je n'eus pas le temps de terminer qu'il plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes. Etonnée par ce geste, je restai de marbre pendant une fraction de seconde. Mais bien vite je répondis à son baiser, ses lèvre étaient, comme je l'imaginais, douces et chaudes... Il nous recula et je me retrouvai collée contre le mur, je pouvais sentir son corps contre le mien. J'étais au paradis à cet instant. Je ne pensais plus à rien, il n'y avait plus que lui et moi. Je passai mes bras autour de son cou et approfondis notre baiser. Il passa alors sa langue sur mes dents pour me demander la permission de la rentrer dans ma bouche. J'ouvris ma bouche et aussitôt nos langues se rencontrèrent et se taquinèrent. Il avait vraiment bon goût et je savourais pleinement ce baiser. Je voulais que cela dure une éternité tellement je me sentais bien. Manquant d'air, c'est avec regret que je mis fin à notre baiser.

-Bella...Je ...

-Edward, waouh c'était ...

Je n'eus pas le temps de terminer qu'il avait déjà quitté la chambre.

Il le regrettait, je le savais. Contrairement à lui, je ne regrettais pas ce baiser, j'en avais tellement eu envie que je ne pouvais pas regretter... Fatiguée, je me couchai mais je ne m'endormis pas immédiatement, ressassant tout ce qui tout ce qui s'était passé. Ça avait été sensationnel pour moi. C'était la première fois que je ressentais autant de choses en embrassant un homme. Edward quant à lui regrettait visiblement son geste et c'est ce qui me désolait vraiment.

Le lendemain, après avoir pris ma douche, j'avais une peur bleu de descendre ne sachant pas où il se trouvait. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et descendis déjeuner, il n'était pas au rez-de-chaussée. Contente de ne pas le croiser, je déjeunai sereinement. J'étais en train de débarrasser la table quand il entra dans la cuisine. Je baissais la tête aussitôt, ne voulant pas croiser son regard.

-Isabella...

Oui, il avait des regrets ! J'en avais la confirmation car il m'avait appelée par mon prénom entier. Je ne le regardai toujours pas et ne répondis pas.

-Je regrette ce qui s'est passé, ça n'aurait pas dû arriver ! me dit-il sur un ton dur.

-Oui tu as raison, ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver! criai-je en sortant de la cuisine.

Je montai dans ma chambre et passai le reste de la journée à pleurer sur mon lit. Je ne voulais pas pleurer mais c'était plus fort que moi. J'étais blessée, on n'aurait jamais dû échanger ce baiser. Je lui en voulais car il me traitait toujours mal et puis m'embrassait pour ensuite me rabaisser encore plus.

Je m'habillai finalement pour partir travailler même si je n'avais pas le coeur à y aller. Jasper arriva à l'heure comme toujours. Nous ne parlâmes pas beaucoup sur le trajet pour aller au club. Il remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Bella qu'as-tu ? Tu ne vas pas bien ?

-SI, si ça va !

-Ça n'a pas l'air pourtant !

-Je viens de te dire que ça va, je suis juste fatiguée.

-D'accord...

Le reste du trajet se fit en silence, je n'avais pas envie de parler. Une fois arrivés au club, mon service se passa bien. Quand Alice entra dans le club, je fus sincèrement ravie de la voir. Je ne comprenais pas comment elle et Edward pouvaient être si différents. Je m'entendais super bien avec elle, on était différentes mais j'aimais sa fraîcheur et sa joie de vivre. Elle et Jasper sortaient officiellement ensemble. Emmet et Rosalie sortaient ensemble aussi mais c'était plus compliqué avec leurs caractères têtus trop semblables.

-Bella comment vas-tu ? me demanda Alice en m'enlaçant.

-Je vais bien et toi ?

-Moi super, je suis aux anges ! me dit-elle rêveuse.

-Je vois ça ...

-Mais toi par contre, tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien.

Je ne savais pas si je devais lui en parler mais je ne le fît pas car j'avais peur de sa réaction.

-Heu...si ça va , je suis juste fatiguée.

-Oui je m'en doute, avec les heures que tu fais.

-Sûrement...

-Bon et bien je vais rejoindre Jasper. Ça te dit une journée shopping demain ?

Je n'aimais pas trop le shopping mais je voulais me changer les idée alors j'acceptai.

-Bien sûr avec plaisir !

-D'accord je passerai te prendre à quatorze heures, ça te va ?

-Parfait !

-Super à demain alors !

Elle m'embrassa sur la joue et courut vers Jasper en sautillant. Le reste de la soirée se passa bien et Jasper me ramena. Sur le trajet du retour, il me parla encore de sa bien-aimée. Je l'écoutais à moitié, perdue dans mes pensées. Une fois garés devant la villa, je lui dis au revoir directement. Je me couchai et m'endormis aussitôt cette fois-ci.

**Encore un court chapitre je suis désoler ...**

**J'espère que vous avez quand même aimez .**

**Bisous .L.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Helloooo, tout le mondes .**

**Nous voici avec un nouveau chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira .**

**Je sais que les chapitres sont court mais n'oubliez pas , ce n'est pas la longueur qui compte mais le contenus . LOL**

**Merci a toutes pour vos reviews , mise en alerte et favoris .**

**Merci aussi de votre fidèlité ca me touche beaucoup ...**

**Réponse au non-inscrite :**

**Anne : Je te remercie de toute tes reviews et de tes gentils compliment , je suis contente que ma fic te plaise toujours , merci .Bonne lecture , gros bisous.**

**Bonne lecture a toutes , mercii bisous .L.**

Mon après-midi shopping avec Alice se passa assez bien et je revins à la maison avec une multitude de nouveaux vêtements qu'elle m'avait aidée à choisir. J'avais dû la freiner à plusieurs reprises car en tant que styliste passionnée, elle m'avait fait essayer beaucoup d'articles qui ne me plaisaient pas du tout. Cependant, elle ne s'était pas vexée pour autant. Nous étions vraiment devenues de bonnes amies, je m'entendais bien avec elle malgré son caractère complètement différent du mien.

La soirée aurait été parfaite si je n'avais appris que le lendemain, nous étions tous invités à dîner chez les parents d'Edward et que comme Jasper et Rosalie étaient également de la partie, le club serait donc exceptionnellement fermé ce soir là. Je ne cessais de ruminer car je n'avais absolument pas envie d'aller à ce repas et préférais rester à la maison pour me reposer. De plus, étant donné ce qui s'était passé avec Edward, je ne voulais pas qu'on ressente le malaise entre nous. Mais ma tante insista pour que je vienne, en prétextant que ce repas était important pour elle et Edward. Cette nuit-là, je dormis extrêmement mal.

C'était donc avec peu d'entrain que je me préparais finalement pour cette soirée chez les parents d'Alice et d'Edward. Je m'habillais avec une robe violette et des ballerines assorties que j'avais achetées avec Alice. Mes cheveux étaient détachés avec un simple serre-tête pour les retenir.

Je me demandais comment ma tante pouvait jouer la comédie à ce point. Je ne la voyais plus de la même façon depuis que j'étais au courant pour son infidélité à son mari. Je savais que je ne devais pas réagir comme ça mais le fait que se soit Edward qu'elle trompe me mettait encore plus en colère. Je n'avais maintenant plus honte de mes sentiments envers Edward car je savais maintenant qu'entre lui et Tanya ça finirait un jour.

-Bella tu es prête ? cria ma tante, du rez-de-chaussée.

-Oui j'arrive !

Edward m'avait évitée depuis l'incident et cela m'avait peinée. Quand je fus en bas, elle me dit qu'Edward était déjà dans la voiture et nous attendait impatiemment. On se dirigea alors rapidement vers la Volvo. J'entrais et m'installais sans dire un mot, ne sachant pas si je devais ou non lui parler et s'il me répondrait.

-Bella tu pourrais dire bonjour à Edward ! me dit ma tante.

-Oui désolée ...Bonjour Edward !

-Bonjour! me répondit-il sans même me regarder.

Une fois de plus son attitude me blessa. Ma tante ne remarqua pas le malaise entre lui et moi, heureusement. Tout le trajet se fit dans le silence. Je fixai Edward de temps en temps, c'était plus fort que moi. Il dut s'en apercevoir car il regarda dans ma direction avec son rétroviseur. Je tournai aussitôt la tête vers la vitre et il retourna son attention vers la route. J'avais remarqué que depuis quelques temps, ma tante et lui n'avaient plus de gestes tendres l'un envers l'autre devant moi et cela m'intriguait davantage de jour en jour.

La voiture se gara devant une magnifique villa blanche. La demeure de ma tante était jolie mais celle des parents d'Edward était éblouissante à tous points de vue.

-Bella tu ne sors pas de la voiture ? demanda brusquement ma tante.

-Si, si ...

Je sortis et on se dirigea vers la porte de l'entrée. Une femme de taille moyenne avec des cheveux châtains et des yeux marrons nous accueillit. Il s'agissait sans aucun doute de la mère d'Edward. Un homme à la chevelure blonde et au regard vert mais pas aussi beaux que ceux de son fils s'approcha également. Nous entrâmes et je regardais autour de moi le temps qu'ils disent bonjour à Tanya et à Edward. Je sentis une paire de bras fins m'enlacer.

-Bonjour je suis Esmée !

-Bonjour moi, c'est Bella !

-Oui j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi...

Ah bon ? Qui donc lui avait parlé de moi ? Sûrement Alice ou Tanya. Edward n'aurait jamais parlé de moi ...

-Bella moi, c'est Carlisle !

Il m'enlaça lui aussi brièvement.

-Enchantée de vous rencontrer !

Ces gens étaient vraiment accueillants, Alice et Emmett tenaient visiblement de leurs parents. Ils m'avaient enlacée dès notre première rencontre, eux aussi. Je les attendais avec impatience car je ne voulais pas me sentir seule. Ils ne devaient pas tarder à arriver avec Rosalie et Jasper.

Esmée me fit faire le tour de la villa. Elle était d'une telle gentillesse qu'il était impossible de ne pas l'aimer. Nous fîmes connaissance en visitant. Une fois la visite terminée, je demandais si je pouvais sortir sur la terrasse pour prendre l'air en attendant mes amis. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher encore une fois de penser à Edward. Ça tournait à l'obsession. J'étais dingue. Je ne devais pas penser comme ça mais je le faisais quand même. Je savais que Tanya trompait Edward mais je ne pouvais m'imaginer que lui la trompe aussi.

Soudain, j'entendis des voix à l'intérieur et je reconnus celles de mes amis. J'ouvris la porte vitrée de la terrasse et rentrai dans le salon. Ils étaient tous là. Emmett m'enlaça en premier, me soulevant du sol par la même occasion et me serait tellement fort encore une fois que j'en avais le souffle coupé.

-Emmett...Je...

-Désolé Bella, j'oublie toujours ma force ! me dit-il en me déposant sur le sol.

-Pas... grave !

Je n'eus pas le temps de parler plus qu'Alice et Rosalie m'enlacèrent elles aussi et puis ce fut au tour de Jasper. Edward regarda Jasper d'une drôle de façon et je me demandai bien pourquoi encore il avait cet air arrogant.

Une fois les salutations faites, on partit à table pour le dîner qui se passa super bien. Esmée était une excellente cuisinière. Je mangeai de tout, tellement c'était délicieux. J'observais attentivement Edward et ma tante, assis côte à côte. Ils étaient silencieux et je remarquai une fois de plus qu'ils n'étaient pas proches l'un de l'autre. Edward remarqua que je les observai et me lança un drôle de regard. Je reportais alors mon attention vers mon assiette. Alice me regarda d'une drôle de façon. J'était gênée et mal à l'aise envers elle. Je l'aimais beaucoup et ne voulais pas perdre son amitié.

Une fois la soirée terminée, nous dîmes au revoir à tout le monde et nous reprîmes la route pour rentrer chez ma tante. Dans la voiture, je fus très surprise de recevoir un texto en provenance d'Alice.

**Bella , demain faudra qu'on parle, je viens te chercher à 14 heures. Bisous. A.**

Ce message ne présageait rien de bon. Je savais qu'elle avait vu mes regards pour son frère et maintenant j'avais peur de cette prochaine conversation. Comment allais-je lui dire ce que je ressentais pour son frère ? Comment le prendra-t-elle ?

Ma tante, ayant bu quelques verres de vin chez ses beaux-parents, s'endormit dans la voiture et le silence absolu régnait dans la voiture. Je regardais à nouveau brièvement Edward et détournai les yeux dès qu'il me regardait à son tour. Ses yeux verts émeraudes me captivaient toujours autant…

Nous arrivâmes rapidement à la villa et je gagnai ma chambre directement. Je m'endormis le cœur le lourd face à la révélation que j'avais eue au cours de la soirée. J'avais des sentiments pour Edward et ils s'étaient accentués après notre baiser.

**Alors qu'en avez vous pensez ?**

**Comment croyez vus qu'Alice va réagir ?**

**La suite mardi prochain , bisouss **.


	11. Chapter 11

**Helloooooo tout le mondes , **

**Comme j'ai un peu d'avances dans mes chapitres j'ai décider de vous poster un nouveau chapitre .**

**J'espère que ca vous faire plaisir ...**

**Je remercie ma bêta pour son travaille merveilleux et de sa patience a me corriger .Tu es géniale .**

**J'ai été voir Twilight Hésitation hier c'était géniale .J'ai trop aimer ...**

**J'ai eu une pensée pour chacune d'entre vous toutes chères Twilighteuse lol .**

**Réponse au non inscrite : **

**Anne :Merci de ta reviews , voici ce que pense Alice .Lol bonne lecture et encore merci de ta fidèlité bisous .**

**PatieSnow:Merci de ta reviews et je suis contente que ma fic te plaise donc voici la suite, bisous .**

Ma nuit fût agitée. Sachant que je devais avoir une discussion avec Alice, j'avais très mal dormi. J'avais bien vu que mes regards pour son frère lui avaient déplu. J'allais être honnête avec elle car je ne voulais pas perdre son amitié. Je me doutais qu'elle le prendrait mal car elle s'entendait bien avec Tanya à première vue.

Après ma douche, je descendis déjeuner. La maison était vide, Tanya et Edward étaient au travail. J'étais donc tranquille pour la matinée. J'eus du mal à manger, tellement le stress était présent. Quand j'entendis frapper à la porte, mon cœur battit fortement dans ma poitrine. En ouvrant la porte, je fus surprise de voir Emmett entrer en premier, suivi de près par sa sœur. Il m'enlaça comme toujours tandis qu'Alice m'embrassa légèrement sur la joue. J'avais cuisiné des oeufs avec du bacon pour le déjeuner et l'odeur s'était répandue partout dans la villa.

-Mmmm ça sent bon , j'ai faim moi ! s'exclama Emmett.

-Mais tu as toujours faim ! rétorqua Alice.

-Il reste des oeufs si vous voulez manger !

- Cool ! cria Emmett en se précipitant vers la cuisine.

J'allais le suivre mais Alice me retint par le bras.

-Bella, pendant qu'il mange, j'aimerais te parler !

-Heu...D'accord, viens on va aller dans ma chambre.

-Ok je te suis...

Le trajet jusqu'à ma chambre se fit en silence et j'avais une boule au ventre qui grossissait au fur et à mesure que nous nous rapprochions de notre destination. Une fois arrivées, je m'assis sur le lit et Alice fit de même.

-Bella, je vais être directe avec toi, j'ai vu tes regards pour mon frère hier...

-Alice, écoute je ...

-Non, laisse-moi terminer ! dit-elle, froidement.

J'eus encore plus mal au ventre mais je devais être honnête avec elle.

-Je disais, j'ai vu tes regards et ça ne trompe pas. Tu en pinces pour mon frère !

Je la regardai, surprise qu'elle doit si directe avec moi même si elle m'avait prévenue.

-Je voudrais que tu stoppes ça immédiatement. Il est marié et avec ta tante qui plus est !

-Je sais...

-Quand cela a-t-il commencé ? As-tu des sentiments pour lui ?

-Alice… Je ne sais pas encore exactement ce que je ressens pour lui mais je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir quelque chose...

-Tu vas devoir chasser ces sentiments Bella... Il ne sera jamais à toi et de toute façon, il ne t'aime pas !

J'eus un pincement au cœur en entendant ses paroles. J'étais une idiote, je savais qu'elle avait raison et qu'il ne m'aimait pas mais au fond de moi j'espérais quelque chose... mais quoi exactement, je ne le savais pas non plus… Cette colère que j'avais pour lui au début, s'était transformée en autre chose que je ne savais toujours pas définir…

- Bella, tu dois arrêter immédiatement sinon, tu souffriras inutilement !

- Je sais... Je vais essayer !

- Tu ne dois pas essayer, tu dois le faire !

- Ok...

- Bon et bien je dois y aller ! A plus tard Bella !

Elle partit avec Emmett qui avait bien manger d'après lui . Je savais que je l'avais déçue avec mes sentiments pour son frère et je m'en voulais terriblement. J'allais devoir éviter Edward à nouveau pour oublier ce que je ressentais pour lui. Ça ne serait pas dur à faire, étant donné qu'Edward m'évitait déjà !

Le reste de la journée passa lentement et je me préparai sans entrain pour aller travailler. J'attendis ensuite Jasper pendant vingt minutes. Il était en retard et ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Je commençai à m'inquiéter quand soudain, je sentis le vibreur de mon téléphone dans la poche de ma veste. Je le sortis et lus un message provenant de lui justement.

**Bella, congé ce soir. Désolé de pas t'avoir prévenue plus tôt, je t'expliquerai demain. Bonne soirée. Bis. Jazz.**

Je m'étais habillée pour rien et j'étais un peu en rogne de ne pas avoir été prévenue plus tôt. En fait, pour être honnête, j'étais en rogne depuis ma discussion avec Alice. Je décidai finalement de lui envoyer un message pour voir si elle m'en voulait toujours.

-**Tu m'en veux ? Je suis désolée. B**

J'avais peur de sa réponse et celle-ci ne tarda pas.

**-Non, je ne t'en veux pas. Réfléchis à ce que je t'ai dit. A**

Je répondis aussitôt.

-**J'ai réfléchi, tu as raison, je ne tenterai jamais rien. Bisous et merci. B**

Je ne lui avais rien dit au sujet du baiser échangé car elle ne m'aurait plus jamais adressé la parole, à coup sûr… Je passai donc la soirée à lire et à regarder la télévision. Edward et Tanya n'étaient pas encore rentrés. J'avais reçu un appel de la part de cette dernière me disant qu'ils allaient dîner au restaurant. J'avais alors mangé seule et avait ensuite flemmardé. A une heure du matin, ne les voyant toujours pas arriver, je montai me coucher.

Ma chambre donnant sur le devant de la villa, je pouvais donc voir quand ils rentreraient. Je m'assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour guetter leur arrivée. Ils arrivèrent peu de temps après. Je les vis descendre de la voiture et Edward ouvrit la portière de ma tante. Quand elle sortit, elle rit à gorge déployée tandis qu'il essayait de la maintenir debout du mieux qu'il pouvait. Vu son comportement, il était évident qu'elle avait bu. Je pouvais entendre Edward râler en entrant dans la villa.

Je le plaignais. Le pauvre devait la supporter dans un tel état et encore, il ne savait pas qu'elle le trompait... Il déposa ma tante dans leur chambre. Au moment où je m'apprêtais à me coucher, je l'entendis redescendre au rez-de-chaussée. J'avais très envie de descendre aussi pour m'assurer qu'il allait bien mais je me retins de le faire. J'avais fait une promesse à Alice ainsi qu'à moi-même. De toute façon, il m'ignorait...

Je me couchai mais n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil. Je mis mes résolutions de coté et descendis. Il était dans la cuisine. La lumière était éteinte et je pouvais le voir grâce à la lune dont les rayons passaient librement à travers la fenêtre. Il était si beau et semblait si malheureux que j'en eus le cœur serré. Je ne fis pas de bruit et m'approchai doucement derrière lui. Quand il se rendit compte de ma présence, il releva la tête et me regarda fixement. Je commençai à regretter d'être descendue, il ne me parla pas et se contenta de me regarder...

-Edward...

Il ne répondit pas. Je décidai rapidement de faire une deuxième tentative avant de remonter dans ma chambre.

- Edward... Ça ne va pas ?

Comme il ne répondait pas, je me tournai et commençai à partir...

-Attends...S'il te plaît !

Je me retournai et le regardai. Il baissa la tête et j'attendis qu'il parle.

-Tu veux parler ?

Je n'aimais pas le voir souffrir...

-Je ne sais pas !

Il se renferma sur lui à nouveau et n'eut pas l'air de vouloir parler. Je laissai alors tomber...

- Je remonte dans ma chambre. Quand tu voudras parler, fais-moi signe !

Il me rattrapa par le poignet et me fit pivoter pour que je sois face à lui. Je sentais son souffle chaud contre ma joue. Ma respiration devint difficile, j'avais envie de l'embrasser à nouveau. Cet hommes me faisait ressentir des choses que je n'avais jamais ressenties auparavant. Je fermai les yeux tout en essayant de contrôler ma respiration. Il se pencha et mon cœur battit à vive allure, à tel point que ma poitrine en était presque douloureuse.

Je me penchai moi aussi et nos lèvres rentrèrent en contact. Je frissonnai immédiatement. Nous restâmes quelques minutes, immobiles, sans bouger nos lèvres et je fis le premier pas entrouvrant légèrement ma bouche pour remuer mes lèvres contre les siennes. Il répondit à mon baiser et je fondis sous ses lèvres si douces et si chaudes. A cet instant, je ne pensai plus à rien...

Je crochetai mes main autour de sa nuque pour approfondir notre baiser. Il se laissa faire et mit ses mains sur mes hanches. Un courant électrique me traversa aussitôt le corps. Il dut le sentir car il empoigna mes hanches plus fortement. Je passai ma langue sur le bord de ses lèvres, lui demandant la permission d'accéder à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Il m'autorisa à le faire et nos langues dansèrent frénétiquement. Commençant à manquer d'air, je regrettai de devoir lâcher ses lèvres...

- Edward...Je...

- Non , Bella ne dis rien...

- Mais...

- J'ai dit non ! me dit-il plus durement.

Comment pouvait-il devenir si distant après un tel baiser ?

- Qu'attends-tu de moi Isabella ?

- Quoi ? Mais rien...Je...pensais...

- Tu pensais quoi hein ?

- Que tu en avais ... envie, toi aussi !

- Je suis marié, bordel ! Je ne peux pas faire ça et en plus, il s'agit de ta tante !

- Je sais...

Je savais que c'était mal mais je n'arrivais pas à regretter. J'étais attirée par lui et je ne pouvais pas refouler mes sentiments...

-Ça ne doit plus se reproduire...

-Pourquoi ? demandai-je rapidement.

-Tu n'as donc pas compris ce que je viens de te dire ?

-Si...

-Donc tu sais qu'on ne doit pas jouer à ce jeu !

-Mais j'en ai envie ...

-Moi non !

J'eus très mal à cet instant. Pourquoi m'avait-il embrassée s'il n'en avait pas envie ? Pourquoi jouait-il avec moi ? Je lui en voulais, je m'en voulais, je n'aurais jamais dû descendre. J'étais une idiote, Alice avait raison...

-Heuu...Je remonte !

-Attends, ne m'en veux pas ...Je...

-Je ne t'en veux pas...Tu as raison, je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça !

Je me retournai et me dirigeai vers ma chambre.

Je lui en voulais mais je ne lui avais rien dit. Il avait raison et je ne voulais pas me l'avouer. J'avais envie de lui dire que Tanya le trompait, qu'elle n'était pas assez bien pour lui, que je l'aimais... Mais je ne pouvais pas, ça l'aurait brisé de savoir qu'elle le trompait...

Une fois dans ma chambre, je me dirigeai sur le lit et m'enroulai dans les couvertures. Je sanglotai pendant un long moment et finis par trouver le sommeil après avoir pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps...

**Alors ce chapitre ?**

**J'ai droit a une petite reviews ?**

**Bisous, Ludivine .**


	12. Chapter 12

**Helloooo tout le mondes .**

**Et oui encore un chapitre mais j'ai un peu d'avance et je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous se pose des questions .**

**Ce chapitre n'en dit pas plus mais Bella réalise bien ses sentiments .C'est vrai qu'elle peut parraître naïve mais qui ne le serais pas devant Edward ? LOL**

**Donc voila ca avance doucement mais surement !**

**Je remercie ma bêta que j'adore et a qui je tiens beaucoup .**

**Merci pour vos reviews et vos mise en alertes .**

**Réponse au non inscrite :**

**Anne: Merci de tes reviews qui me font toujours plaisir , bonne lectures et gros bisous .**

**PatieSnow :Coucou , pour répondre a tes questions , Tu verra ce qui se passera très vite et un déménagement est ce qui est de Alice , elle n'aime pas Tanya, mais n'aime pas la tromperie .Si ils doivent être ensemble pour elle cela doit se faire honnêtement .Chacun son avis ...**

**Donc voila je te souhaite une bonne lecture et merci de tes reviews bisous .**

**Marion : Merci de ta reviews, c'est vrai que moi aussi j'aurai fait pareille que toi , mais Bella dans ma fiction n'est pas trop comme ca , enfin pour le moments ne t'inquiète pas elle le fera languir ... Voici la suite bisous .**

**Disclamer : Tout les personnages appartienne a la merveilleuse Stephenie Meyer .**

Mon réveil fut difficile, j'avais beaucoup pleuré pendant la nuit. Mes yeux rouges et gonflés étaient douloureux mais je m'en fichais. Ce qui me faisait le plus mal, c'était d'avoir été rejetée par Edward. J'avais été idiote de le rejoindre, il se moquait éperdument de moi. J'aurais aimé qu'il ne regrette rien. Pour ma part, j'avais tellement apprécié et savouré ces deux fois où je l'avais embrassé que je n'avais qu'une envie, celle de recommencer…

Même si une part de moi lui en voulait, une autre le comprenait un peu. Il était marié à ma tante et souhaitait lui rester fidèle… bien qu'à mon avis, elle ne le méritait absolument pas…

C'était dingue ce que je ressentais pour lui malgré son comportement si étrange avec moi. J'étais irrévocablement attirée par lui ! Cependant, je ne savais pas encore si c'était vraiment de l'amour que j'éprouvais. Tomber amoureuse d'un homme marié était une très mauvaise idée… La souffrance d'aimer n'en était que décuplée…

Une fois douchée et habillée, je descendis dans la cuisine. Eward y était comme chaque matin. Quand je passai la porte, il me regarda avec un sourire gêné et je craquai une fois de plus. Je lui rendis timidement son sourire.

-Bonjour ! me dit-il de sa voix de velours que j'aimais tant.

-Bonjour !

Je me servis un bol de céréales, m'assis sur un des tabourets et le contemplait une nouvelle fois. Il était si beau, j'avais toujours rêvé d'un homme comme lui. Et il était marié à ma tante, la vie était vraiment injuste ! D'ailleurs, je la voyais moins, ces derniers temps. J'avais envie de lui parler de ce que j'avais vu devant l'hôtel mais ça ne me semblait pas être une bonne idée. Elle me ferait sûrement partir de chez elle et je n'avais pas encore assez d'argent pour me permettre de louer un appartement. Je devais donc garder le silence.

_Bella, tu vas bien ?_ entendis-je vaguement.

Soudain, je vis Edward faire des signes devant mon visage et je compris que je m'étais encore perdue dans mes pensées.

- Euh... oui je vais bien et toi ? répondis-je.

- Oui ça va mais je dois te dire que j'ai beaucoup pensé à ce baiser...

Il avait pensé à ce baiser ? En bien ou en mal ? Mon cerveaux était encore en ébullition à force de trop réfléchir. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, je ne voulais pas que tu crois que je le regrette mais je suis avec ta tante et je ne peux pas faire ça !

-Pourquoi ?

La réponse était sortie sans que je m'en rende compte et je rougis aussitôt.

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il en se levant brusquement.

Ce changement de comportement me fit sursauter et je baissai le regard vers le sol.

-Ce n'est pas bien ! Ni pour toi, ni pour ta tante et ni pour moi !

-Je sais...

-Alors ne t'accroche pas à moi...

-Je ne m'accroche pas à toi ! rétorquai-je avec virulence.

Je voulais lui prouver que je n'étais pas dépendante de lui. Je devais donc rapidement trouver une solution. Soudain, mon téléphone sonna.

-Allô ?

-Bella, salut c'est moi...

C'était Jacob ! J'étais vraiment contente de l'entendre.

-Salut Jacob ! Comment vas-tu ? demandai-je, en souriant pleinement.

Edward me lança des regards mauvais et je sortis de la cuisine pour continuer ma conversation.

- Super bien depuis que j'ai entendu ta jolie voix !

-Jacob, arrête ! Tu vas me faire rougir !

-Mais tu es tellement belle quand tu rougis, Bella !

-Merci ! Alors que me vaut ton appel ?

-Et bien, je voulais savoir si je pouvais passer te chercher à midi pour aller déjeuner ensemble ?

- Oui, bien sûr, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir !

-Super ! A tout à l'heure ma belle !

- A tout à l'heure Jacob !

Nous raccrochâmes et je montai dans ma chambre pour me changer. J'avais envie d'être plus présentable. Je mis une jupe en jeans et un débardeur blanc accompagnés de sandales blanches. Il faisait chaud et je n'avais pas envie de me cacher sous de vieux vêtements. De plus, c'était encore une occasion pour porter ce que j'avais acheté avec Alice !

J'entendis la sonnette et me demandai qui cela pouvait être. Je me finis rapidement de me préparer et sortis de ma chambre. Quand je descendis, j'entendis deux voix provenant du salon. Je les reconnus aussitôt. Edward était avec sa sœur ! Intriguée, je m'approchai de la porte fermée pour les espionner le plus discrètement possible.

-Edward, que se passe-t-il avec Bella ?

Ils parlaient de moi ! Soudain mal à l'aise, je voulus partir et ne pas écouter mais ma curiosité me fit rester.

-Mais il ne se passe rien ! Que vas-tu encore imaginer ?

-Ne me prends pas pour une idiote ! J'ai vu vos regards...

-Non ! Mais tu es folle ou quoi ?

-Non je suis réaliste... Edward, aimes-tu toujours Tanya ?

J'avais vraiment envie d'entendre sa réponse et collai mon oreilles à la porte pour mieux entendre.

- Alice ...

- Répond franchement !

- Je ne sais pas. Notre couple va mal, elle est distante et nous ne partageons plus rien tous les deux !

-Plus rien ?

-Non plus rien , j'ai même l'impression qu'elle voit quelqu'un d'autre ...

-Euh...

Alice hésitait sur ce sujet ? Jasper lui avait-il parlé de la fois où nous avions aperçu ensemble ma tante ? Probablement… Alors pourquoi faisait-elle la morale à Edward et à moi au lieu de la faire à Tanya ? J'étais vraiment perdue...

- Alice ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- Rien, je pensais à quelque chose de personnel !

- A quoi ?

- Je viens de te dire que c'était personnel !

- Ok...

- Ne joue pas avec Bella ! C'est la nièce de ta femme, ne l'oublie pas !

- Je sais ...

- Très bien, j'espère que tu m'écouteras. C'est pour votre bien à tous !

-Oui je sais ! Et dire que tu es ma petite sœur ! Ça devrait être à moi de te faire la morale et non l'inverse ! dit-il en riant.

-Oui mais seulement moi, je ne fais pas de bêtise ! répliqua-t-elle à son tour.

Donc pour eux, j'étais une bêtise ? Blessée par ce que je venais d'entendre, je partis en courant de la maison en claquant la porte. Une fois dehors, Jacob me rejoignit et m'enlaça tendrement. Me sentant bien dans ses bras, réconfortants et chauds, je répondis à son étreinte. Cependant, rapidement, il s'aperçut de mon mal être et me demanda ce que j'avais. Je lui répondis que je lui expliquerai tout pendant notre déjeuner. J'avais finalement décidé de tout lui dire avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il fallait absolument que je lui dise que je ne voulais qu'une amitié avec lui. J'avais vraiment besoin d'un ami à qui me confier et je ne voyais pas en Jacob, mon éventuel petit ami. J'avais des sentiments pour Jacob mais je n'en étais pas amoureuse…

**Encore un court chapitre je vous poste la suite directement que vous voyez un peu les chose avancer afin de répondre a vos questions .**

**Je mérite quand même une reviews ?**

** .**


	13. Chapter 13

**Voici la suite et je pense que ca vous fera plaisir .**

Je ne savais pas comment lui dire ce que je ressentais pour lui et j'appréhendais sa réaction. Pendant le repas, nous parlâmes de tout et de rien et ce fut un moment agréable qui me fit presque oublier la conversation d'Alice et d'Edward. Il me proposa ensuite une balade dans la ville. J'acceptai volontiers en me disant que c'était le moment de lui parler ! Il prit ma main dans la sienne et nous marchâmes tranquillement .

-Jacob ?

-Hum ...

-Euh...Je dois te parler. Peut-on s'asseoir sur le banc ?

-Oui , bien sûr. Ca ne va pas ?

-Si enfin non ! Je ne sais pas !

-Tu me fais peur. Dis-moi tout...

-Bon alors voilà, je ne sais pas ce que tu ressens pour moi mais... je ne ressens que de l'amitié envers toi. Je t'aime vraiment beaucoup mais pas assez pour que l'on se mette ensemble. J'ai souffert dans ma précédente relation et je ne veux pas que cela t'arrive en tombant amoureux de moi car je ne pourrais pas te rendre les même sentiments. J'aimerais que l'on soit amis. Tous les deux, on s'entend bien et j'aime me confier à toi tu sais...

Il me regardait avec la bouche ouverte et une lueur de tristesse dans son regard. Je m'en voulais aussitôt mais je me devais être honnête avec lui. Je voulais qu'il devienne mon ami et que notre relation ne change pas car je me sentais bien avec lui. Cependant, je n'allais pas lui parler tout de suite de mes sentiments pour Edward. Je devais lui laisser le temps d' encaisser le choc.

-Jacob dis quelque chose s'il te plait...

-Bella, je ne sais pas quoi te dire...

-Dis-moi au moins ce que tu penses !

Il me lança un regard noir et se releva brusquement du banc. Il était grand et impressionnant...

-Oui ?dis-je, timidement baissant le regard vers le sol.

-Tu te fous de moi, n'est ce pas ?

-Non...

-Putain Bella ! Je me suis déjà accroché à toi, tu me plais beaucoup et je croyais que pour toi c'était pareil !

-Je t'aime beaucoup aussi Jacob mais pas dans le même sens que toi...

-Oui ça va ! J'ai compris…

-Tu m'en veux ? demandai-je.

-Oui assez, mais c'est normal, tu m'as fait espérer. Et dans la voiture, l'autre jour ça ne signifie rien pour toi ?

-Bien sûr que si ! Ca représente...

-Bon je vois que cette conversation ne mènera plus à rien aujourd'hui. Je vais te ramener !

-Tu n'es pas obligé ! Je peux rentrer en bus...

-Non, Bella je te ramène. Je suis peut être en colère après toi mais je ne suis pas un lâche, je vais te ramener !

-D'accord ...Désolée Jacob !

-Mouais ...

Je me relevai et me mis à ses côtés. Le retour jusqu'à la voiture se fit en silence et j'avais honte de moi. Je l'avais blessé et j'espérais tout de même qu'il resterait mon ami car j'en avais besoin. Une fois dans la voiture, il conduisit jusqu'à la villa et quand il se gara, je décidai de lui parler. Je ne voulais pas qu'il m'en veuille. J'avais été honnête avec lui et j'avais eu raison de le faire. Il aurait souffert encore plus si je ne lui avais rien dit.

-Jacob , on reste amis ?

-Je ne sais pas Bella. Je dois m'isoler un peu, le temps de digérer. Ca fait mal tu sais...

-Je sais ...Pardon , ne m'en veux pas s'il te plaît !

-Je vais essayer ...

-D'accord !

Je me penchai et donnai un baiser sur la joue chaude et douce de mon ami... Je le considérais encore comme mon ami… Il se laissa faire et je sortis de la voiture le cœur plus léger de lui avoir dit ce que je ressentais envers lui.

La villa était calme quand j'entrai. Il n'y avait sûrement personne. Je décidai donc de passer dans la bibliothèque de ma tante. Quand j'entrai dans la pièce, tout était sombre. Je cherchai l'interrupteur car c'était la première fois que je venais dans celle-ci. Après l'avoir finalement trouvé, je fus vraiment heureuse de voir cet endroit si grand et rempli de livres. Elle était presque aussi grande que la bibliothèque municipale, j'étais au paradis...

J'était plongée dans ma lecture quand j'entendis la porte de l'entrée claquer. Des cris se faisaient entendre et je reconnus directement les voix de Tanya et d'Edward. Je me demandais la raison de leur dispute. Curieuse, je me dirigeai pour coller mon oreille à la porte quand elle s'ouvrit brutalement sur un Edward en colère. Son regard était tellement noir qu'il me faisait presque peur.

-Je ...Euh ...Je vais sortir ...

-Non reste !

Son ton était dur et je lui obéis pour ne pas l'énerver davantage.

-Ok...

Il s'assit sur une des chaises dans la bibliothèque et je repris ma lecture. Mais je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer et je jetais souvent des coup d'œil dans sa direction. Il le remarqua car il prit la parole.

-Alors ça a été avec ton mec tout à l'heure ?

Il m'énervait quand il prenait cet air arrogant et parlait de Jacob de cette manière.

- Ca ne te regarde pas !

-Répond !

-Non

-Tu recommences à faire ta gamine rebelle au lieu de me répondre !

-Arrête de toujours me traiter de gamine. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de différence d'âge entre nous deux. C'est plutôt toi le gamin pour ma tante !

Je regrettai aussitôt ce que je venais de dire et je me levai pour sortir de la bibliothèque mais lui n'était pas du même avis. Il me rattrapa et me coinça contre la porte .

-Ne me parle pas de cette manière ! me dit-il.

-Et toi tu as vu ta manière de me parler ?

- J'en ai le droit !

-Ah oui ? Pour quelle raison ?

-Tu vis chez moi je te le rappelle encore une fois !

-Et moi je te rappelle que non ! Tu vis chez ma tante !

-On est marié ! Ce qui est à elle, est à moi également !

Cette phrase me fit mal car je savais que jamais je n'aurais Edward. Il était à ma tante...

-Je sais...

-Bon tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question !

-Oui tout va super bien ! Il est génial et est tout ce qu'il me faut !

Je lui avait menti à propos de Jacob. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me juge et je ne voulais pas lui donner satisfaction.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il soit bien pour toi ! Tu sais, baiser dans une voiture, ce n'est pas respectable...

Il nous avait vus ? Oh mon Dieu !

-Je ... Heu ...

-Tu quoi ? Hein ?

-Tu n'avais pas à nous regarder ! dis-je, en colère.

-Vous n'étiez pas particulièrement discrets. C'était répugnant ! Tu devrais avoir honte !

-Avoir honte parce que je prends mon pied ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne couches plus avec ma tante que moi, je devrais être abstinente également !

-Mais ...Com...

-Comment je le sais ? Et bien, je t'ai entendu parler avec Alice. Je sais qu'il n'y a plus rien avec Tanya !

-Et alors ? Ce ne sont pas tes affaires !

-Je sais c'est pour ça que je ne t'en avais pas parlé avant. Mais toi, tu ne te gènes pas pour parler des miennes !

-C'est pour ton bien !

-Pour mon bien ?

-Je pense que tu ne devrais plus voir ce garçon !

-Mais tu te prends pour qui ? Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire !

-Il n'est pas assez bien pour toi !

-Mais arrête de te mêler de mes affaires ! Essaye déjà de ne pas être cocu ! Et arrête de me faire la morale, j'en ai marre ! criai-je.

J'étais en colère !

Edward me regardait fixement et je vis de la tristesse dans ses yeux. Je réfléchis à ce que je venais de lui dire et ...Oh mon Dieu !

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

A présent il était en colère lui aussi.

-Edward ...Rien ...je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça ! Oublie !

-Non, mais tu te fous de moi ? Oublier qu'elle me fasse cocu ? Hein ?

-Désolée...Euh, je remonte dans ma chambre…

-Non tu restes ici ! On va aller parler à Tanya !

Il me tira par le bras et me fit mal tellement il était en colère. Nous sortîmes rapidement de la bibliothèque .

-Non, je ne veux pas en parler, ce sont vos affaires !

-Tu viens et puis c'est tout ! C'est toi qui me l'a appris même si j'avais des doutes !

-Mais ...

-Pas de mais , et puis comment tu l'as su ?

-Je ...

-Sois franche et dis-moi la vérité !

Il était toujours en colère et me faisait vraiment peur. Je décidai donc de lui dire la vérité.

-Je l'ai aperçue devant un hôtel avec un homme ...

-Ok !

Il me tenait toujours par le bras et plus on s'approchait de notre destination, plus je devenais pâle. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix que d'y aller. Je regrettais ce que je lui avais révélé par mégarde. J'étais vraiment une idiote. Ce n'était pas à moi de le lui dire...

Quand nous entrâmes dans la cuisine, Tanya était assise sur un tabouret et buvait une tasse de café. J'avais mal au ventre à cause du stress. Je savais que ma tante allait être en colère contre moi...

-Tanya, on doit parler ! déclara Edward, sur un ton sec.

**Alors ?**

**Ca mérite une reviews ?**

**.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Helloooo tout le mondes !**

**Voici un nouveau chapitre et enfin la confrontation .lol**

**Je pense que beaucoup seront surprise !**

**Merci a ma bêta qui fait un superbe travaille !**

**Merci pour vos mise en alertes et favorites ainsi que toute les reviews ca me fait plaisir !**

**Bonne lecture bisous .Ludivine .**

-Tanya, on doit parler ! déclara Edward, sur un ton sec.

Elle le regarda avec étonnement car elle voyait qu'il me tenait fermement par le poignet. Je baissais la tête au sol immédiatement.

-Bien sûr ! A quel sujet ?

-J'ai appris que tu me trompais. Est-ce vrai ?

Je me détachai de la poigne d'Edward et m'écartai de lui. Cette conversation me gênait énormément.

-Oui c'est vrai ! déclara-t-elle, sans hésiter.

J'étais sous le choc. Elle avait été directe ! Je pensais qu'elle aurait essayé de nier les choses...

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui c'est vrai ! Edward, je ne t'aime plus !

-Mais tu aurais pu me le dire directement au lieu de me faire cocu !

-Je sais. C'est arrivé comme ça, je ne sais pas quoi te dire !

-Tu ne sais pas quoi me dire ? Tu te fous de moi ?

-Non !

Il prit ses cheveux dans ses mains et marmonna. J'avais vraiment de la peine pour lui. J'avais envie de le prendre dans mes bras et lui dire que tout irait bien et qu'elle ne le méritait pas.

- Putain ! J'y crois pas, merde ! cria-t-il.

- Edward, arrête ! Tu ne m'aimes plus non plus, ça n'allait plus entre nous depuis un bon moment déjà !

- Je sais mais tout de même, c'est dur à encaisser ! Et moi, je ne t'ai jamais trompée !

- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te blesser mais c'est arrivé et puis c'est tout ! Comment l'as-tu su ?

-C'est Bella qui me l'a dit !

Ma tante me regarda et je la regardai aussi. J'étais écœurée...

-Comment l'as-tu su, Bella ?

-Je...Je t'ai vue ...

-Tu m'as vue où ?

-A l'hôtel, le jour où tu disais avoir mal au ventre et être allée chez le médecin !

-D'accord. Et bien, je n'ai plus rien à répondre à se sujet. Maintenant tu le sais, Edward. Et toi Bella, je te remercie !

-Merci ? m'exclamai-je, en même temps qu'Edward, clairement choqué lui aussi.

-Oui, je remercie Bella car je pensais te quitter Edward. Et Bella a rendu les choses plus faciles en te le disant !

Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Edward avait l'air mal et moi j'étais encore sous le choc de toute cette conversation. Je voulais me retirer et monter dans ma chambre.

- Je vais monter dans ma chambre pour que vous puissiez parler !

- D'accord, je viendrai te voir plus tard Bella, dit ma tante.

- Ok...

- Euh... salut Edward !

- Salut !

Je montai dans ma chambre et j'entendis encore des cris dans la cuisine. Je décidai de sortir prendre l'air pour réfléchir à toute cette situation. Une fois habillée pour sortir, je descendis les escaliers et me faisais discrète pour sortir. Quand je fus dehors, l'air frais me fit aussitôt du bien.

Je marchai depuis une bonne heure quand soudain je vis un banc et je m'assis dessus pour réfléchir plus tranquillement. J'avais été choquée par les paroles de ma tante. Je la trouvais horrible de faire ça mais je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, c'était son couple. Ca ne me regardait pas, après tout ! Cependant, je trouvais qu'elle aurais dû être honnête dès le début et ne pas le tromper. Edward ne méritait pas ça. Je ne pouvais plus rester avec eux. Ils devaient arranger leur problème et je ne voulais pas en être le témoin. Je devais trouver une solution. Où pourrais-je aller vivre ? Je n'avais pas encore assez d'argent pour un appartement. Soudain, une idée me vint à l'esprit. Je pris mon téléphone et composai son numéro.

-Allô ?

-Rosalie, c'est Bella...

-Salut Bella, comment vas-tu ?

-Ca peut aller...

-Hou la , ça n'a pas l'air d'aller au contraire !

-Je voulais te demander un service.

-Oui bien sûr, vas-y, je t'écoute !

-J'aimerais partir de chez ma tante et je voulais savoir si tu pouvais pas m'héberger le temps que je gagne encore un peu d'argent et que je puisse louer un appartement ?

-Mais bien sûr Bella pas de problème ! Tu pourras venir dès que tu auras fini ton service au club demain soir !

-D'accord merci, je ferai mes valises ce soir. Je te suis reconnaissante vraiment...

-Mais de rien, c'est naturel entre amies !

-A demain Rose !

-A demain Bella !

J'étais soulagée qu'elle veuille bien m'accueillir chez elle. Il fallait que je rentre pour annoncer à ma tante mon prochain départ. Je repris le chemin de la villa. Une fois entrée, je n'entendis rien. Je me dirigeai donc dans la cuisine et ma tante s'y trouvait encore. Elle était très calme comme si rien ne s'était passé. Edward n'étant pas là, j'en profitais donc pour lui parler de mon départ .

- Ah Bella, te voilà !

- Oui !

- Tu étais où ?

- Je suis allée faire un tour.

-D'accord !

-Je voulais te dire que je partais vivre chez mon amie Rosalie !

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Je ne veux pas être présente quand tu arrangeras tes affaires avec Edward .

-Bella, nous allons divorcer. Tout est réglé, tu peux rester !

-Non, je préfère partir. Mais je viendrai te voir régulièrement !

-D'accord, c'est comme tu le souhaites !

-Merci beaucoup de m'avoir accueillie chez toi !

-De rien Bella, c'est normal tu es ma nièce !

-Merci !

-Bella, merci encore ! Si tu n'avais rien dit, je pense que ça aurait encore tardé et je suis contente que tout soit finalement réglé !

-Euh… D'accord, bon et bien je monte préparer mes valises. Je pars demain après mon service au club.

-Bonne nuit, Bella!

-Bonne nuit, ma tante !

J'était soulagée. Je lui avais annoncé que je partais. Je ne lui avais pas dit que j'avais été déçue par son comportement car elle aurait eu des doutes sur mes sentiments envers Edward. Je dormis directement, cette soirée m'avait épuisée...

**Alors , alors ?**

**Contente ? **

**Le déménagement !**

**Que pensez vous de Tanya la garce ?**

**Bisouss et à mardi prochain !**


	15. Chapter 15

**Je sais , je sais le chapitre précédent était court ...**

**Donc voici la suite pour me rattraper !**

**Bisousss**

Je m'étais réveillée tôt ce matin car comme la veille, je n'avais pas préparé mes valises, je devais absolument les faire aujourd'hui. Je n'avais pas grand chose à ranger, j'étais vraiment contente que Rosalie ait accepté que je vive chez elle. Quelque part, j'étais cependant triste de ne plus vivre ici car même si avec Edward, on ne se parlait plus beaucoup, j'aimais le voir...

Mais le meilleur était à venir. Ma tante m'avait dit qu'ils allaient divorcer, mais la situation pouvait changer... Je ne me faisais pas d'espoir. Lui et moi ça n'existera jamais, je le savais...

Quand mes valises furent prêtes, je descendis dans la cuisine pour prendre mon dernier petit déjeuner dans cette maison. Personne n'était présent et j'étais bien contente de ne devoir affronter aucun d'eux... Il fallait que j'appelle mes parents pour les prévenir de la situation. Je débarrassai la table et mis ma vaisselle à laver. Je sortis mon téléphone portable et composai leur numéro.

-Allô ?

-Papa , c'est moi !

-Oui je sais, j'ai vu ton numéro qu'y a-t-il ma puce ?

-Je voulais vous avertir que je quittais la villa de Tanya et que j'allais vivre chez une amie, le temps de trouver un appartement ...

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Edward et elle vont divorcer... Et je ne veux pas être présente pendant qu'ils régleront leurs problèmes !

-D'accord... mais qui est cette amie ?

-Rosalie, la petite amie d'Emmett, le frère d'Edward ...

Citer son nom me provoquait toujours un pincement au cœur.

-Humm... D'accord mais sois prudente. Si jamais ça ne va pas, tu reviens à la maison ...

-Non, ça ira ! criai-je, Rosalie est super !

J'avais peur de devoir retourner à Forks...

-D'accord je te fais confiance Bella, prends soin de toi !

-Merci papa, bisous à maman. Bye !

-Bye !

En raccrochant, j'étais contente que tout se soit bien passé. Je remontai dans ma chambre et descendis les valises dans le corridor pour le soir. Je m'installai ensuite dans mon lit avec mon Ipod sur les oreilles en attendant la fin de la journée et que Jasper vienne me chercher .

Une fois les valises mises dans le coffre, nous prîmes la route pour le club.

-Alors Bella, tu vas vivre chez ma sœur ?

-Oui, le temps que je trouve un appartement, je ne resterai pas longtemps...

-T'inquiète ! Rosalie est ravie de t'accueillir. Elle a déjà tout préparé pour toi.

-Oh, c'est gentil !

-Oui et Alice demande si tu voulais faire les boutiques demain avec elle ?

-Euh... Oui…

-C'est pour la déco de ta chambre chez Rose, Alice veut que tu te sentes bien chez elle.

-Oh mais c'est pas la peine, je ne resterai pas longtemps !

-Oui mais ça fera plaisir à Alice de passer cette journée avec toi et Rose aura une chambre bien décorée quand tu partiras.

-C'est d'accord ! Ca me fera plaisir aussi de voir Alice !

-Super, elle sera ravie !

-Tout va bien pour vous deux ?

-Oui super bien, Alice est géniale, j'en suis déjà accro...

-Super, je suis contente pour vous !

-Merci ! Et toi ? Alors Jacob va bien ?

-Euh... Je ne sais pas...

-Pourquoi ? Vous n'êtes plus ensemble ?

-Non, je n'avais pas les mêmes sentiments que lui avait envers moi...

-Oh d'accord ! Mais bon, vous pourriez quand même rester amis !

-Il ne veut pas...

-C'est bien dommage car tu es une amie formidable Bella !

-Merci tu es génial toi aussi !

Jasper était vraiment quelqu'un de bien, j'étais bien contente de l'avoir comme ami. Jacob me manquait et j'aurais tellement voulu avoir de ses nouvelles... Quand nous arrivâmes au club, je laissai les valises dans la voiture.

-Tiens voilà ma nouvelle colocataire ! dit Rose, en m'enlaçant.

-Salut Rose, encore merci de m'accueillir chez toi. Ce n'est que temporaire, je ne resterai pas longtemps...

-Oh mais Bella tu resteras le temps que tu veux ! Je suis super contente que tu viennes vivre chez moi !

- Merci tu es adorable ...

-Tu verras, on va s'éclater toutes les deux !

-Je n'en doute pas !

-Cool allez, file mettre ta tenue pour ton service ma coloc chérie !

-Merci encore une fois !

Je partis mettre mon petit tablier dans les vestiaires et eus une pensée soudaine pour Edward. Il venait de temps en temps dans ce club. Il était aussi le frère d'Emmett et d'Alice, j'allais donc le revoir plus rapidement que je ne le croyais et ça me ravit. Mais je ne savais pas comment lui, il prendrait la situation...

Notre dernière rencontre avait eu lieu dans la cuisine, je ne l'avais pas vu avant de partir de chez Tanya. Je repris mes esprits et partis assurer mon service... A la fin de celui-ci, Jasper nous conduisit chez sa sœur. Elle m'installa dans la chambre d'amis. Je trouvais l'appartement de Rosalie magnifique, bien décoré et avec beaucoup de classe, tout à fait à son image !

Elle me dit de faire comme chez moi, de prendre une douche quand je le voulais, d'aller dans le frigo quand je le désirais mais elle posait une condition pour les courses. On ferait un pot commun en y mettant chacune de l'argent dedans chaque semaine et on irait aux courses avec.

Cela me convenait parfaitement. Elle me dit aussi que je pouvais rester autant de temps que je le voulais, qu'elle avait toujours rêvé d'avoir une colocataire. Nous prîmes la décision que je ne louerais pas d'appartement et que je vivrais avec elle en payant la moitié du loyer. Tout cela me convenait parfaitement.

J'étais heureuse de ma nouvelle situation avec mon amie et de voir mes autres amis plus souvent. Edward allait me manquer mais je ne voulais pas penser à lui, je devais prendre un nouveau départ et ne plus penser à lui ...

**Alors Edward vous manque ?**

**Ca fait bizzare de pas le voir dans un chapitre LOL**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hellooooo tout le monde ,**

**Voici un nouveau chapitre comme chaque mardi !**

**Un chapitre sans Edward ... lol**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira .**

**Je vous remercie pour vos mise en alertes favorite et vos reviews qui me font toute plaisir !**

**Je remercie ma Bêta que j'adore pour son travail merci beaucoup !**

**Réponse au non inscrite :**

**Anne: Merci de tes reviews et surtout de ta fidèlité , j'espère que ca te plaira , gros bisous .**

**Disclamer:Tout les perso appartiennent a la sublime Stéphenie Meyer , je ne fait que m'amuser avec !**

**Bonne lecture **

Ma première nuit chez Rosalie se passa bien. Je dormis à poings fermés et je me réveillai tôt afin d'être prête au moment où Alice viendra me chercher. Alertée par une bonne odeur de café, je sortis du lit et enfilai mon peignoir. Quand je descendis dans la cuisine, Rose y était déjà et elle avait préparé un énorme petit déjeuner. Chez ma tante, je mangeais toujours seule la plupart du temps, alors manger en compagnie de Rose, me faisait vraiment plaisir.

-Salut Bella ! Bien dormi ?

-Super, comme un bébé, encore merci !

-Mais de rien c'est vraiment avec plaisir.

-Je sais !

-Alice vient dans une heure pour votre journée shopping !

-Super, tu viens avec nous ?

-Ah si je ne vous dérange pas, je veux bien !

-Rose, tu ne nous déranges jamais !

-D'accord alors c'est parfait ! Faut pas que je traîne, je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps pour me préparer !

-Tu plaisantes ? Tu as encore une heure devant toi !

-Bella, d'habitude je mets deux heures pour me préparer. Là, je devrais vraiment me dépêcher sinon, je ne serai pas satisfaite !

-Moi, en quinze minutes je suis prête !

-Tu sais, à force de vivre avec moi, tu prendras certaines de mes habitudes et tu verras qu'on devra se battre pour la salle de bains !

-Oh la la, je ne pense pas !

-Tu verras ! me dit elle, en riant.

Je n'en revenais pas. Deux heures pour s'habiller et se coiffer ? C' était fou ! Moi, quinze minutes me suffisaient pour être présentable !

Une fois le petit déjeuner fini et la table rangée, nous montâmes dans nos chambres pour nous préparer. Je pris une douche rapide et m'habillai avec un jeans, un t-shirt et un gilet accompagnés de ballerines. Mes cheveux lâchés dans le dos, un peu de maquillage et me voilà prête au bout de quinze minutes comme je l'avais dit. En attendant mon amie, je décidai de faire la vaisselle du petit déjeuner. Il n'y avait pas de lave vaisselle comme chez Tanya.

Rosalie descendit 30 minutes plus tard. Au même moment, on frappa à la porte et je me doutais qu'il s'agissait d'Alice. Je ne l'avais pas vue beaucoup ces derniers temps et j'étais contente de la voir. Rosalie alla ouvrir et je les entendis chuchoter. Je me doutais que c'était pour ne pas que j'entende. Je terminai donc de ranger la vaisselle propre. Je me demandais cependant pourquoi elles chuchotaient quand soudain, elles apparurent dans la cuisine. Alice me sauta dans les bras et m'enlaça fortement. Elle m'avait manqué et ce contact me fit très plaisir.

-Bella ,comment vas-tu ?

-Bien et toi Alice ?

-Super, alors prête pour cette journée shopping ?

-Euh...oui…

-Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça mais on aimerait que tu te sentes bien dans ta chambre surtout que c'est définitif.

-Merci c'est gentil.

-Mais de rien, je suis tellement contente d'aller faire les boutiques.

-Oui, cela ne m'étonne pas de toi ! dit Rose, à coté de nous.

-Tu peux parler, tu es pareille !

-Oui c'est vrai, j'avoue !

-Bon et bien on y va !

Quand nous descendîmes de l'appartement, Alice nous conduisit jusqu'à une Porsche jaune. J'étais admirative devant cette si belle voiture. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle nous prévint qu'elle avait le pied lourd sur l'accélérateur et j'en eus les jambes tremblantes. Elle avait raison car elle conduisait extrêmement vite, j'avais une boule à l'estomac et je sentais que mon petit déjeuner allait remonter à la surface. Heureusement, le chemin ne fut pas long et on arriva à destination.

Les filles me firent entrer dans un magnifique magasin de décorations, j'étais époustouflée. Il y avait toutes sortes de déco et des couleurs partout. Je savais que j'allais trouver mon bonheur dans ce magasin. Alice sautillait partout et ne traîna pas pour remplir son caddie d'objets. Nous choisîmes des frises ainsi que toutes sortes de cadres et décorations dans les tons violets. J'aimais cette couleur. Après le magasin de décorations, elle nous emmena dans un magasin de literie pour acheter des draps et un couvre lit dans les tons de décoration de ma chambre. Une fois les magasins finis, on mangea un morceau et on discuta de tout et de rien. J'appris qu'Edward était parti vivre chez son frère Emmett, le temps de trouver un appartement, quand le divorce sera enfin fini.

Je réalisai soudain que je le reverrai plus vite que je ne le pensais. Et cela me réjouit. Je savais que je ne devais pas me faire de faux espoirs car même s'il était presque divorcé de ma tante, Alice et lui-même m'avaient bien dit qu'il ne m'aimait pas.

Quand nous arrivâmes à l'appartement, nous déballâmes tous les articles et je remarquai qu'il y en avait beaucoup. Alice avait déjà prévu qu'on se mette au travail dès le lendemain matin et que les garçons viendraient nous aider. Je me demandais encore une fois si Edward serait avec les garçons et j'avais hâte d'être au lendemain, juste pour revoir ses magnifiques yeux et son corps de rêve. J'étais encore perdue dans mes pensées quand Alice me rappela à l'ordre .

-Hein , Bella tu en penses quoi ?

-Euh...désolée, j'ai pas suivi...

-Je te demandais si tu étais d'accord pour qu'on sorte tous en boîte demain soir avec les garçons ?

-Heu...oui pourquoi pas !

-Super ! Il faudra qu'on te trouve une tenue !

-Alice j'ai déjà des tenues. Pas besoin de shopping !

-Oui mais juste pour aller chercher une robe ! S'il te plaît, Bella ?

Elle faisait la moue et je ne savais pas encore comment lui résister.

-D'accord mais que pour la robe, rien de plus !

-Super merci !

Elle me sauta dans les bras et me fit une bise sur la joue. Alice et le shopping, c'était une grande histoire d'amour !

Nous passâmes la soirée à parler et à organiser notre journée du lendemain. Alice prit les commandes et joua au petit chef alors que nous n'avions même pas encore commencé à travailler. Elle me faisait presque peur…

Vers minuit, je décidai d'aller prendre ma douche et d'aller me coucher. Alice dormait à l'appartement ce soir et elle avait décidé de dormir avec moi ! Quand ma douche fut prise, elle m'attendait déjà sur le lit, en pyjama.

-Alors Bella, on va passer une superbe journée demain !

-Oui , je pense...

-Tu n'as pas à penser , j'ai déjà tout prévu. Tout sera génial !

-Je n'en doute pas !

-Alors tu as des nouvelles de ta tante ?

- Euh... non pas depuis mon arrivée ici.

-Tant mieux, je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec elle !

-Pourquoi ?

-Bella, tu oses me demander pourquoi ! Elle a trompé mon frère alors que lui, il lui a toujours été fidèle. Et pourtant il aurait pu lui être infidèle à de nombreuses reprises avec toutes les femmes qui lui courent après ! Seulement lui, il a été honnête et n'a rien fait derrière son dos !

Je repensai soudain au baiser échangé avec lui... J'avais envie de le dire à Alice mais j'étais sûre qu'elle m'en voudrait alors je me tus...

-Oui tu as raison Alice...

-Bon Bella, on devrait dormir. Demain, nous aurons une journée chargée !

-Oui, bonne nuit Alice !

-Bonne nuit Bella !

Je mis un moment à trouver le sommeil. Mon esprit était tourné vers Edward et je n'arrivais pas à me le sortir de la tête. J'avais hâte d'être au lendemain...

**Alors qu'avez vous pensez de se chapitre ?**

**A votre avis comment ca va se passer avec Edward ?**

**.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hellooooo tout le monde voici un nouveau chapitre pour vous souhaiter un bon wee kend !**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**Beaucoup espère qu'elle fasse languir Edward et je sais que certaines la trouve collante et nian-nian , mais elle aime Edward et est à ses pieds depuis le début , elle montre parfois un trait de caractère mais elle ne sais pas lui résister longtemps et c'est comme ca ! Lol .**

**J'ai remarquer qu'il y avait de moins en moins de reviews , je trouve ca dommage vu le nombre de personne qui lisent New life .**

**Une petite review ne prend que quelques secondes et me fait plaisir par la même occasion .**

**Moi même quand je lis je laisse une reviews a chaque fois !**

**Enfin c'est vous qui voyez !**

**Réponse au non inscrite :**

**Anne: Merci de tes reviews et de ta fidèlité ,ca me touche ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira , bisous .**

**mara : Merci de ta reviews , je suis contente que ma fiction de plaise , bonne lecture !**

**Bonne lecture a toutes **

**.**

Je fus debout à sept heures du matin tellement j'étais impatiente de le voir et de commencer a décorer la chambre. Je pris une longue et bonne douche pour me détresser et je m'habillai simplement avec un short, un débardeur et des tongues car il faisait chaud et comme nous allions travailler, je voulais être à l'aise. Après m'être maquillée et parfumée légèrement, j'étais prête à travailler.

Il n'était que huit heures et les filles dormaient encore. Elles avaient dit qu'on devait se mettre tôt au travail. Je pris l'initiative de faire le petit déjeuner. Quand ce fût prêt, je mis la table et me dirigeai vers la chambre de Rosalie. Je frappai doucement à la porte, je ne savais pas trop comment était son humeur le matin alors je me méfiais. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle me fit un grand sourire et déposa un baiser sur la joue. Elle était vraiment de bonne humeur.

-Hummmm ça sent bon Bella , tu as cuisiné ?

-Euh...oui , je ne savais pas si je pouvais mais je voulais vous faire plaisir et ...

-Oh ma belle tu es ici chez toi ! Tu cuisines et tu fais ce que tu veux quand tu veux !

-D'accord merci , je vais réveiller Alice ...

-Ok ! Je vais me préparer pendant ce temps !

Quand je frappai doucement à la porte de ma chambre, j'entendis qu'elle râlait un peu. Je m'éloignai, ne préférant pas la mettre davantage de mauvaise humeur, quand tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit sur une Alice, les cheveux en pétard et la tête à moitié endormie.

-Oh...Euh désolée, je ne voulais pas te réveiller ...Enfin si ! J'ai préparé le petit déjeuner et...

-T'inquiète pas Bella, je suis toujours comme ça le matin !

-D'accord...Euh...Je vais dans la cuisine.

-Ok désolée, j'arrive tout de suite !

Alice m'avait fait rire intérieurement. Sa tête au réveil était assez marrante, on aurait dit un enfant que l'on réveillait trop tôt...

Quand les filles me rejoignirent dans la cuisine, nous déjeunâmes tranquillement, parlant de tout et de rien comme toujours. Alice répéta encore ce que l'on devait faire et était apparemment très excitée par l'arrivée des garçons !

Après avoir mangé et fait la vaisselle, je partis dans la salle de bains pour vérifier mon apparence. D'habitude, je ne m'en souciais pas mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Pourtant, je ne savais pas s'il allait venir. Quand j'entendis frapper à la porte, mon cœur battit très fort, à m'en faire mal. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça, c'était nouveau et effrayant pour moi. Je savais que je ne devais pas réagir comme ça mais je le faisais quand même, comme une idiote...

Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine et vit Emmett et Jasper, enlacer leurs petites amies... Soudain, mon regarde se figea sur lui. Il était encore plus beau que dans mes souvenirs. Il était habillé très simplement avec un jeans et un t-shirt, moulant parfaitement son magnifique corps. Son regard était toujours aussi intense et ses lèvres étaient si tentantes que j'avais envie de plonger sur elles...

Emmett me sortit de ma rêverie en m'enlaçant fortement comme à son habitude.

-Salut, ma belle ! Comment vas-tu ?

-J'irai...mieux quand...tu me laisseras respirer ...

-Oh oui pardon , j'oublie toujours...

-Oui je vois ça ...

-Hé, laisses-en un peu pour les autres ! râla Jasper en m'enlaçant à son tour.

-Salut , Bella tu vas bien ?

-Oui très bien et toi?

-Bien aussi, alors on va te faire un bon petit nid douillet ?

-Oui ...

Je regardais Edward qui n'avait pas encore bougé de sa place. Il vit mon regard.

-Salut , Bella !

-Salut...

Il était froid et distant. Il avait enlacé Alice et Rose mais pas moi. Il détourna son regard aussitôt de moi. J'eus de la peine mais je me ressaisis bien vite pour ne pas lui montrer ce que je ressentais. Nous commençâmes à couvrir le lit et les meubles dans la chambre pour pouvoir peindre proprement.

Nous étions chacun de notre coté quand soudain, je remarquai que je n'avais pas de pinceau ni de rouleau pour appliquer la peinture. Je partis dans la cuisine pour prendre le matériel et quand je me retournai, je vis Edward entrer dans la cuisine lui aussi.

- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? demanda-t-il.

-Heu...Je ...J'ai besoin d'un pinceau... bafouillai-je.

-Il y en a dans ce carton, sers-toi !

-Merci...

-Tu te plais bien ici ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui et toi chez Emmett ?

-Oui, même si parfois il est un peu lourd à supporter !

-Oui, je vois le genre...

-Bon et bien on devrait allez les rejoindre... me dit-il.

Je savais qu'il ne voulait pas rester seul avec moi et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi .

-Ok...

Nous retournâmes à nos occupations. Quand j'entrai dans la chambre, Alice nous regarda bizarrement. Je savais qu'elle ne voulait pas que je fréquente son frère. Même s'il n'était plus avec ma tante, elle ne changerait pas d'avis et je ne voulais pas la blesser...

Une fois les murs peints, on s'arrêta pour que ça sèche. Comme on avait prévu de sortir danser, on avait été assez rapide. Alice m'emmena ensuite dans sa voiture car on devait chercher une tenue pour moi, en vue de notre soirée.

-Alors, Bella tu a parler avec mon frère ?

-Euh...Oui ...mais ne t'inquiète pas, je...

Elle ne me laissa pas le temps de terminer ce que je disais.

-Bella, du calme ! Il n'est plus avec Tanya, il est libre de faire ce qu'il veut maintenant !

-Oh euh, je sais mais ça ne change rien pour nous...

-Enfin, tu verras mais je voulais juste de dire que tu avais mon accord...

-Merci, c'est gentil mais je ne pense pas en avoir besoin...

-On ne sait jamais Bella !

Je ne répondis rien. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées, elle m'avait bouleversée avec cette conversation... Je m'imaginais avec Edward, lui si beau et moi si banale… Je savais que cela n'arriverait jamais. Je devais arrêter d'espérer, il était trop bien pour moi...

Une fois dans le magasin, elle me fit essayer des tas de robes mais aucune ne me convenait. J'eus soudain le regard posé sur une robe bleue nuit, moulante, arrivant au dessus des genoux. Je la trouvais tellement belle que je partis l'essayer directement. Quand je sortis de la cabine, Alice me regardait, émerveillée.

-Bella, cette couleur te va à ravir !

-Merci ...

-Tu prends celle-ci, j'espère ?

-Oui je vais prendre cette robe !

-Parfait ! Rhabille-toi ! Pendant ce temps, je vais chercher les chaussures pour aller avec !

-D'accord merci Alice t'es géniale !

-Normal, Bella tu es mon amie !

Je me rhabillai et elle m'attendait déjà à la caisse avec des chaussures.

Une fois rentrées à l'appartement, je pris une douche et me préparai pour sortir. Les garçons étaient partis chez eux pour se changer aussi. La douche me fit un grand bien et je me sentais légère. Une fois habillée, Alice et Rose entrèrent dans ma chambre et me forcèrent à m'asseoir sur une chaise.

-Mais que faites-vous ?

-On va te maquiller et te coiffer ma belle ! dit Rose.

-Oui Barbie Bella ! rigola Alice.

-Ah non ! Je ne suis pas une Barbie, calme-toi !

-Mais oui, je plaisante Bella !

Alice me maquilla pendant que Rosalie me coiffait. Trente minutes plus tard, elles me libérèrent enfin et je pus me regarder dans le miroir.

-Waouh !

-Alors tu aimes ? me demanda Alice, en sautillant .

-Oui j'adore, merci les filles !

Elle m'avaient maquillée légèrement mais parfaitement. Rosalie avait relevé mes cheveux en un chignon lâche en laissant tomber quelques mèches bouclées. C'était magnifique et pour une fois je me sentis jolie grâce à mes amies...

Une fois qu'on fut prêtes, nous rejoignîmes le salon où les garçon nous attendaient. Ils étaient tous les trois habillés de la même façon avec un jeans et une chemise. Emmett avait une chemise brune, Jasper, une blanche et Edward, une bleue nuit. Je fus surprise de voir que nous étions tous assortis les uns aux autres car Rose avait une robe brune et Alice, une blanche.

-Wow les filles vous êtes magnifiques ! siffla Emmett.

-Oui Emmett a raison ! continua Jasper.

Edward lui, restait à nous fixer silencieusement et Alice le rappela à l'ordre en se raclant la gorge.

-Oh… Euh désolé, je réfléchissais ! Vous êtes ravissantes en effet ! dit-il, en me fixant toujours.

Je commençais à être mal à l'aise et Alice nous ordonna de sortir de l'appartement. Quand nous arrivâmes au parking, je vis qu'il y avait trois voitures et je me demandai bien pourquoi.

-Bon je monte avec Jasper, Rose avec Emmett et Bella avec Edward !

-Mais...

- Pas de mais qui tienne ! Allons-y !

Nous n'avions pas le choix quand Alice décidait quelque chose, ça ne se passait pas autrement ! La soirée promettait d'être longue ...

**Alors , alors ?**

**A votre avis comment ca va se passer dans la voiture ?**

**La suite mardi , gros bisous .**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hellooo , tout le monde !**

**Voici un nouveau chapitre court mais il était nécessaire pour la suite !**

**Je sens que beaucoup n'aimerons pas Alice dans se chapitre comme dans les précédents lol .**

**Elle fait encore la petite chef mdr ...**

**Je vous remercie pour vos reviews qui on été plus nombreuse et ce qui ma fait très plaisir !**

**Les mises en alertes et favoris ...**

**Réponse au non inscrites :**

**Anne :Merci de ta review qui comme toujours me fait très plaisir , ta fidèlité me touche également ! Merci encore et gros bisous .**

**Idril : Merci de ta review et contente que ma fiction te plaise :) , bisous**

**Disclamer :Tout les personnages appartiennent à Stéphenie Meyer .**

Nous étions dans la voiture et nous n'avions pas encore parlé une seule fois. Je sentais le malaise entre nous et je ne savais pas quoi faire pour l'apaiser. Je le regardais du coin de l'œil, il regardait droit devant lui et je pouvais admirer son profil. Il était vraiment beau et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ma tante avait pu tromper un si bel homme...

-Ça va Bella ?

-Heu...Oui et toi ?

-Bien, merci !

-De rien !

-Alors, tu ne vois plus Jacob ?

-Non...

-Pourquoi ?

-Et bien...Je le considère plus comme un ami qu'autre chose ...

-D'accord , c'est bien mieux comme ça !

Il avait un ton dur et désagréable et dans ces moments-là, il m'énervait...

-Ne recommence pas avec ta morale !

-Je ne te fais pas le morale ! Je dis juste ce qui est bien pour toi !

-Je pense que cette conversation ne mènera nulle part comme toutes les autres auparavant !

-Oui, tu as raison !

Le reste du voyage se fit en silence et le malaise s'accentua. Je fus contente quand nous arrivâmes finalement à destination, la boîte de nuit " L'éclipse ". Ça avait l'air d'être un endroit branché...

Aussitôt sortie de la voiture, je vis Alice et Rose s'approcher de moi.

-Alors Bella, le voyage avec mon frère s'est-il bien passé ?

-Heu...Oui !

-Tu es sûre ?

-Oui, oui...

-D'accord !

-Allons nous amuser ma belle ! me dit Rose, en me guidant vers l'entrée.

Une fois à l'intérieur, je vis qu'il y avait beaucoup de monde et en l'occurrence beaucoup de jeunes de notre âge. L'ambiance avait l'air chouette et je sentais que j'allais me plaire .

Edward s'assis loin de moi et ça me fit de la peine, je pensais que l'on pourrait rester amis mais je voyais bien qu'il n'en avait pas envie. Je décidai donc de passer une bonne soirée et de m'amuser le plus possible !

Après avoir bu quelques verres, sentant que je commençais à être ivre, je décidai de me calmer sur la boisson mais mes amis me resservirent un verre de vodka. N'ayant pas le choix, je le bus.

-Bella, viens on va danser ! s'exclama Alice.

-Non, je ne pense pas que ce soit une ...

Elle ne me laissa pas achever, me tira de la banquette et m'amena sur la piste de danse avec Rose. L'alcool faisait effet et je me sentais légère sur cette piste. Mon corps réagit immédiatement à la musique et je suivis le mouvement en dansant avec les filles.

Danser me faisait du bien j'évacuais toute la pression accumulée ses derniers temps...

Je sentis une présence derrière moi et deux mains se posèrent sur mes hanches. Je me retournai légèrement et vis un assez bel homme danser derrière moi. Ce contact me gêna au début mais j'avais pour objectif de m'amuser. En regardant vers notre table, je vis le regard noir d'Edward me fixer. Ça me mit mal à l'aise et je voulus me dégager de l'homme. Mais soudain, je vis Edward venir sur la piste de danse avec une grande blonde refaite de la tête aux pieds.

La jalousie monta en moi et je me rapprochai de l'homme derrière moi, Edward me regarda tellement méchamment que j'en eus des frissons.

Mais pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Il dansa collé à la fille puis celle-ci approcha ses lèvres des siennes et ils se donnèrent un baiser. Il me regarda dans les yeux pendant qu'il l'embrassait. Mon cœur souffrait de le voir comme ça, il se doutait de ce que je ressentais envers lui et il l'embrassait devant moi. Il le faisait exprès pour que je ne m'accroche pas à lui et je savais que cette fois-ci mes espoirs étaient réduits à néant...

Je bouillais intérieurement et je me retournai face à l'homme qui était collé contre moi. Il était plutôt mignon. Il avait les cheveux noirs, les yeux bleus et un corps plutôt sexy, pas autant qu'Edward mais il ferait l'affaire pour me venger de la souffrance intérieure qu'Edward me causait .

-Salut beauté , je m'appelle Tom et toi ?

-Bella !

-Tu es vraiment jolie !

-Merci t'es pas mal non plus...

Je regardais Edward en dansant avec Tom et il me regardait aussi ! Je mis mes bras autour de la nuque de Tom et celui-ci enlaça ma taille. Nous commençâmes à danser collés serrés...

Une fois la danse terminée, je dis à Tom que j'allais aux toilettes mais je sortis de la boîte pour prendre l'air et ne plus regarder Edward et la blonde. Décidément, il aimait vraiment les blondes, moi qui étais brune, je me sentais encore plus mal...

Une fois la peine estompée, je rentrai dans le club et je vis qu'Edward était revenu à notre table seul et que les autres était là aussi. Je voulais rentrer, ma soirée avait été gâchée et je m'assis sur la banquette fixant la piste de danse pour ne pas le regarder.

-Ça ne va pas Bella ? me demanda Alice.

-Si, je suis juste un peu fatiguée...

-Oh tu veux rentrer ? me demanda Rosalie.

-Non, je ne voudrais pas gâcher votre soirée.

-Je peux la ramener, j'aimerais rentrer aussi, dit Edward.

-Non, ça va, je reste ! dis-je froidement.

-Bella, ne sois pas ridicule. Mon frère rentre, il te raccompagnera en même temps !

-Mais...

-Bella, tu vas contester tout ce que je te dis ? Arrête de discuter, mon frère va te ramener !

-D'accord...

Je ne voulais pas discuter plus longtemps avec Alice car je savais qu'elle obtiendrait gain de cause comme toujours...

Nous dîmes au revoir à nos amis et on se dirigea vers sa Volvo. Une fois dans la voiture, un lourd silence s'installa et je n'avais aucune envie de lui parler. J'étais déçue par ce qu'il avait fait ce soir.

-Bella ça va ?

- ...

-Tu pourrais répondre !

-J'en ai pas envie et puis tu n'aurais pas dû me ramener et plutôt rentrer avec ta blonde !

-Tu peux parler ! Tu te faisais bien pelotée par ce mec !

-C'est lui qui est venu ! Je n'ai pas été vers lui contrairement à toi avec ta blonde !

-Et alors, je n'ai pas compte à te rendre !

-Oui tu as raison, tu te tapes qui tu veux, je m'en fiche !

Arrivés à destination, je défis rapidement ma ceinture et sortis de la voiture sans lui dire au revoir tellement j'étais en colère après lui...

Une fois devant l'appartement, j'insérai la clé dans la serrure. Soudain, je me retrouvai plaquée contre la porte et des lèvres chaudes et douces se posèrent sur les miennes...

**Alors comment avez vous trouvez ce chapitre ?**

**Court je sais ...**

**Désoler mais je ne sais pas faire mieux , mais n'oubliez pas que je publie tout les semaine pour me rattraper ! Lol .**

**A votre avis que va t'il se passer ?**

**La suite mardi si j'ai pas de délire de poster avant , lol **

**Gros bisous et merci de me lire .**

**Ludivine .**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hellooooo, tout le mondes !**

**Voici un nouveau chapitre avec un jour d'avance étant donner que demain je ne serais pas poster ...**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! **

**Merci a ma bêta bloodykitchengirl que j'adore .**

**Mon vrai premier lemon * en mode stress ***

**J'espère que ca vous plaira ...**

**Je vous remercie pour vos reviews et vos mise en alertes et favoris .**

**Réponse au non inscrite :**

**Anne: Merci de ta review et de ta fidèlité comme toujours ca me fait plaisir , je te laisse savourer ce chapitre et j'espère qu'il te plaira vraiment ! Merci de me lire .Gros bisous .**

**Disclamer : Tout les personnage appartiennent a Stephenie Meyer .**

**Bonne lecture .**

J'étais au paradis, je ne pensais plus jamais sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes… Je mis mes mains autour de sa nuque et il plaça les siennes sur ma taille. Je donnais tout ce que j'avais dans ce baiser car je ne savais pas quand je pourrais recommencer...

Je passai ma langue sur ses lèvres pour lui demander la permission d'aller plus loin. Il accepta et j'insérai ma langue dans sa bouche. Nos langues tournoyaient, se goûtant l'une, l'autre... Soudain,

Il lâcha mes lèvres et je n'osai pas ouvrir les yeux. J'avais peur qu'il se soit déjà enfui...

-Tu veux pas ouvrir la porte ?

-Heu...si...

J'étais surprise, il était encore là pour mon plus grand bonheur ! J'ouvris rapidement la porte et il entra à ma suite. Il ferma la porte et me reprit par la taille, m'enlaça et reprit mes lèvres pour continuer notre baiser... Mon corps s'enflamma à son contact, j'avais envie de lui plus que tout !

J'approfondis notre baiser et il plongea ses yeux dans les miens, je pouvais voir qu'il étaient noirs de désir.

Il prit ma main et nous dirigea vers le divan, je me mis à califourchon sur lui. Sa bouche se dirigea vers mon cou, il déposa une traînée de baisers sur celui-ci et je penchai ma tête en arrière pour savourer les sensations qu'il me procurait. Il remonta vers mon oreille qu'il mordilla.

-Bella tu as la peau si douce... chuchota-t-il.

J'étais vraiment aux anges, l'homme que j'aimais était en dessous de moi et me complimentait…

Je fis bouger mes hanches contre les siennes afin de créer une friction entre nos deux sexes. Il grogna de plaisir et me retourna sur le fauteuil pour se retrouver entre mes jambes...

J'enroulai mes jambes autour de sa taille afin de rapprocher nos corps, je ne voulais pas qu'il s'éloigne, j'avais tellement besoin de lui...

Il mit ses mains sur mes cuisses et remonta ma robe jusqu'à ma taille. Je levai les bras et il me la retira. Je me retrouvais en sous-vêtements devant lui et je n'éprouvais aucune gêne. Il déposa des milliers de petits baisers doux tout le long de mon corps et j'en frissonnais de plaisir. Il le remarqua car il eut un sourire...

Je me relevai et commençai à déboutonner sa chemise. Dévoilant son corps d'apollon au fur et mesure, je caressai son torse et l'embrassai à chaque bouton défait. J'écartai ensuite les pans de sa chemise et la fis tomber. Mes mains partirent directement sur sa ceinture et défirent son jeans. Il se releva et le retira, se retrouvant en boxer, je pouvais apercevoir son sexe gonflé par le plaisir ...

Il se remit entre mes jambes et passa ses mains dans mon dos pour dégrafer mon soutien-gorge. A peine était-il enlevé, que sa bouche était sur mes seins. Il en prit un dans sa main et suçota la pointe de l'autre, me faisant frémir...

Il délaissa mes seins pour descendre plus bas, toujours en déposant des baisers. Il arriva ensuite en dessous de mon nombril et prit le bord de ma culotte pour la retirer. Il caressa mes cuisses et les embrassa en remontant. Arrivé devant mon intimité, il caressa mon bouton du plaisir.

-Oh...Edward ...

-Bella, j'ai tellement envie de toi ...

-Moi aussi ...

Mon dos se cambra quand il entra un doigt en moi et je criai de satisfaction. Il embrassa mon ventre pendant que sa main continuait ses caresses. Je repris un peu mes esprits et pris son boxer pour le lui enlever. Son sexe durci pointa vers moi, je le pris dans mes mains et commençai des va-et-vient. Il grogna de plaisir et rajouta un deuxième doigt en moi me faisant gémir de plus belle. Je ne pouvais plus attendre je le voulais en moi tout de suite !

-Edward, je te veux en moi, viens !

-Tout de suite !

Il se rallongea sur moi et je sentis son sexe contre mon entrée, je bougeai mon bassin afin de lui montrer que j'étais prête et il me pénétra. Je criai de plaisir et il entama des doux va-et-vient. Jamais je ne m'étais sentie aussi remplie et la sensation était extraordinaire. Ses va-et-vient devinrent plus rapides et il s'enfonça plus profondément en moi. J'ondulais des hanches pour l'accompagner.

-Plus fort ...

Il accéléra et approfondit alors davantage ses pénétrations, nous faisant gémir tous les deux. Mon corps tremblait de plaisir comme jamais auparavant en faisant l'amour. Mes parois intimes commencèrent à trembler et je sentis que mon orgasme n'allait pas tarder.

-Edward je ...je vais ...jouir !

-Laisse-toi aller Bella !

Il plaça sa main entre nos deux sexes et caressa mon bouton de chair. Je jouis aussitôt et Edward suivit peu après et se déversa en moi.

Après quelques minutes, il se retira et roula sur le coté me prenant dans ses bras. Je posai ma tête contre son torse et il déposa un baiser sur mon front.

-C'était génial !

-Oui c'était magnifique ! confirmai-je.

Nous restâmes un long moment enlacés. Je me sentais bien et je n'avais plus envie de bouger. Mais la réalité me rattrapa lorsque je réalisai où nous nous trouvions…

-Edward, faut bouger de là. Les autres vont arriver !

-Tu as raison je vais y allez !

-Déjà ?

-Oui, tu ne pensais pas que j'allais rester dormir avec toi ?

-Non, mais on pourrait se rhabiller et parler un peu ?

-On parlera une autre fois. Si jamais ils nous voient ensemble, ils sauront immédiatement qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre nous !

-Et alors ?

-Je n'ai pas envie que cela se sache !

-D'accord ...

Il se rapprocha de moi et prit mon visage entre ses mains et déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres. On se rhabilla, il me prit dans ses bras pour un dernier baiser et se dirigea vers la porte .

-Edward !

-Oui ?

-On se revoit quand ?

-Je sais pas ...

-D'accord ...

-Bye !

-Au revoir...

Edward m'avait donné le meilleur orgasme de ma vie. Je partis dans ma chambre et me couchai dans mon lit. Contente, j'avais son odeur partout sur moi et je m'endormis...

**Alors ? **

**Je stress a mort je vous jure .Lol **

**Je sais Edward à encore une drôle de réaction mais vous comprendrez pourquoi par la suite !**

**Je mérite une tite review ? **

***Regard suppliant ***

**Bisous et à mardi prochain pour la suite .**

**Ludivine**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hellooooo tout le mondes !**

**Voici un nouveau chapitre comme chaque mardi .**

**J'epère qu'il vous plaira !**

**Je vous remerci pour vos reviews , vos mise en alertes et favoris ...**

**Je remercie ma bêta pour sont travaille merveilleux .**

**réponse au non inscrite :**

**Anne :Merci de ta reviews qui ma rassuré je suis contente que ca t'ai plu !Voici la suite ^^ Bisous et merci de ta fidèlité .**

**Disclamer : Tout les perso appartiennent a Stephenie Meyer .**

Ma nuit fut agitée. J'avais réalisé qu'Edward était parti rapidement après avoir fait l'amour avec moi. Mon cerveau était à nouveau en ébullition. _Que ressentait-il pour moi ? Regrettait-il ? Est-ce qu'il m'ignorera encore ? Comment allait-il réagir la prochaine fois qu'il me verrait ? _Je me posais toutes sortes de questions et ça me bouffait de l'intérieur…

Je lui en voulais maintenant d'être parti si rapidement après ce que l'on avait fait... Ça avait été génial. J'avais espéré un tel moment, ne pensant pas que ça arriverait... J'étais contente d'avoir fait l'amour avec lui, jamais je n'avais ressenti cela auparavant. Il était incroyable ...

Après une bonne douche, je partis rejoindre Rosalie qui était déjà dans la cuisine à en juger par le bruit qu'il y avait. J'entendis plusieurs voix et reconnus celles de mes amis immédiatement. En rentrant dans la cuisine, je vis Rose, Alice, Jasper et Emmett. Et bien sûr, Edward n'était pas là...

-Hé marmotte bien dormi ? me lança Emmett.

-Salut ! Oui, bien dormi et toi ?

-Avec ma Rosie, je dors toujours bien !

-Je n'en doute pas .

-Par contre moi avec Alice, bien dormi mais mal réveillé à cause de sa mauvaise humeur matinale ! dit Jasper.

-Désolée… fit cette dernière, toute penaude.

-Pas grave ma chérie, je plaisante ! dit Jasper avant de lui donner un baiser tendre.

Cela la rassura car elle afficha un grand sourire. Les relations des deux couples avaient bien évolué et ils étaient tous super heureux.

-Alors Bella, tu te sens mieux ce matin ? demanda Rose.

-Oui, j'étais juste fatiguée hier soir...

-Oui, on a vu ça. Alors, ça a été avec mon frère ?

-Euh... oui, ça a été !

Pourquoi Alice me posait toujours cette question ?

-D'accord !

-Il n'a pas voulu venir manger avec nous ce matin et je ne sais pas pourquoi ! dit Emmett.

Moi, je savais que c'était pour m'éviter. J'avais la réponse à mes questions, il regrettait...

-C'est vrai qu'il était bizarre quand je suis venu te chercher, fit Jasper.

-Bah, ça lui passera ! rajouta Emmett.

Je pris un bol dans l'armoire. Une fois à table, je me servis des céréales et le petit déjeuner se passa dans la bonne humeur. Pour mes amis, j'essayai de montrer bonne figure mais j'avais mal au cœur.

Quand le petit déjeuner fut fini, les filles et moi débarrassâmes la table et fîmes la vaiselle. Les garçons étaient installés dans le canapé et se racontaient des blagues en nous attendant. Je partis me préparer et comme j'étais prête avant mes amies, je dis aux garçons de les prévenir que je serais à la bibliothèque. La bibliothèque ne se trouvant pas loin de chez Rosalie, je fis le chemin à pieds.

Une fois arrivée à destination, je filai aussitôt dans le coin des classiques et m'assis sur le sol avec le livre _Roméo et Juliette_ à la main, un de mes livres favoris. Après un long moment, je vis quelqu'un se poster devant moi et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je levai les yeux...

-Salut Bella ...

-Salut Jacob ...

-Heu...Comment vas-tu ? me demanda-t-il.

-Plutôt bien et toi ?

-Ça va ...

-Alors quoi de neuf ?

-Je vis chez mon amie Rosalie maintenant car ma tante et son mari vont divorcer !

-Oh d'accord, je suis désolé pour eux !

_Pas moi !_ pensai-je.

-Ça te dirait d'aller manger un morceau après ? lui demandai-je.

-Euh...et bien c'est à dire que je ne suis pas venu seul...

-Ah d'accord, bah c'est rien, une autre fois alors ?

-D'accord, alors amis ?

-Oui amis !

Il me serra dans ses bras.

-Bella, je vais devoir te laisser. En fait, c'est ma petite amie qui m'attend...

-D'accord , Jacob je comprends. Vas-y !

Il me fit la bise et sortit de la bibliothèque. J'étais contente qu'il ait une petite amie. Jacob était un garçon bien et je ne voulais que son bonheur. Nous étions à présent des amis et j'en étais ravie.

Après avoir lu, je remis le livre à sa place. Tout à coup, je sentis une présence derrière moi. Je pensais que Jacob avait oublié de me dire quelque chose mais quand je me retournai, ce que je vis me laissa sans voix ...

-Edward ?

-Salut Bella ! me dit-il de sa voix mielleuse.

- Salut ! Que fais-tu ici ?

-Et bien, il n'y a pas de bibliothèque chez mon frère alors je suis venu chercher un livre.

-Oh...D'accord .

-Et toi, je suppose que tu avais rendez-vous avec Jacob.

-Oh..Non pas du tout...Je…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'as pas à me mentir, tu fais ce que tu veux !

Il recommençait avec ses réflexions idiotes qui m'énervaient.

-Mais je ne n'avais pas rendez vous avec lui ! criai-je.

-Alors, comment ça se fait que je vous ai vus tous les deux, hein ?

-On s'est croisés par hasard !

-Vous aviez l'air encore bien proches !

-On est amis ! me défendis-je.

-On n'aurait pas dit !

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ? Pourquoi ces réactions idiotes ?

-Tu crois qu'après ce qu'on a vécu cette nuit, ça ne me fait rien de te voir enlacer ce gamin ?

-Et moi, tu crois que j'ai ressenti quoi quand je ne t'ai pas vu ce matin ? Tu n'en avais pas envie ou quoi ?

-Tu crois que je ne suis pas venu pour t'éviter ?

-Oui ... émis-je d'une voix très faible.

-Bella, si tu penses que je regrette, tu te trompes !

-Alors pourquoi tu n'es pas venu ?

-Si j'était venu ce matin, mon frère et ma sœur auraient vu qu'il s'était passé quelque chose hier soir !

-Et alors ?

-Bella, je ne peux pas me montrer avec quelqu'un de suite parce que le divorce n'est pas terminé.

-Oh c'était donc pour ça ?

-Mais bien sûr ! Cette nuit a été merveilleuse pour moi.

-Pour moi aussi, mais ...

-Mais quoi ?

-Tu es parti si vite ...

-Je suis désolé, je t'avoue que ça m'a fait peur.

-Ah bon et pourquoi ?

-Bella, tu es la nièce de ma futur ex femme !

-Et alors ? Moi ça ne me pose pas de problèmes !

-Moi non plus mais je ne veux pas que tu ai des ennuis.

-Je comprends...

-Mais si ça te dit, on peut se voir de temps en temps sans que personne ne le sache ?

Je n'arrivais pas à le croire, il voulait qu'on se revoit ? Oh mon Dieu !

-Oui...avec plaisir .

-D'accord, ben on pourrait se donner nos numéros de portable et s'appeler. Ça sera plus discret !

-Ok...

Nous échangeâmes nos numéros de téléphone avant de continuer à parler de tout et de rien.

-Bella, maintenant, je dois y aller mais je t'appellerai.

-D'accord...

Il s'avança vers moi et prit mon visage en coupe, m'hypnotisant avec ses émeraudes. Il déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes pour un baiser doux ...

-A bientôt Bella .

-Oui, à bientôt...

Il partit me laissant encore sous le charme de ses lèvres si douces...

**Alors ?**

**Êtes vous contente qu'ils vont se revoir ?**

**Qu'en pensez vous ?**

**Bisous et à mardi prochain pour la suite .**

**Ludivine**


	21. Chapter 21

Helloooo tout le mondes me voici avec un nouveau chapitre !

Désoler du retard , beaucoup de chose à faire !

J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^

Je remercie ma bêta pour son travail fantastisque et de son amitié si précieuse ! Je t'adore

**Je vous remercie pour vos reviews qui me font tellement plaisir...**

**Merci pour les mises en alertes et favoris .**

**Je suis touchée :)**

**Réponse au non inscrite :**

**Anne:Merci de ta review qui me fait plaisir comme toujours , je te laisse lire se chapitre et te souhaite bonne lectrice , merci à toi et de ta fidèlité , bisous .**

**samarcande : Merci de ta review , je suis contente que ma fiction de plaise , bonne lecture !**

**Nancy : Ha ma choupette , merci de tes reviews et de lire ma fiction :) je suis contente bisous jt'adoree **

**Disclamer : Tout les perso appartiennent a la fabuleuse Stephenie Meyer !**

**Bonne lecture !**

Une fois rentrée de la bibliothèque, je vis que l'appartement était vide. Les filles m'avaient laissé un mot sur le frigo me disant qu'elles allaient faire les boutiques. J'étais contente d'avoir échappé à ça. C'étaient deux folles de shopping !

J'avais passé une bonne journée, je m'étais réconciliée avec Jacob et j'avais vu Edward...

Il m'avait embrassée et voulait que l'on se voit en cachette. Je me demandais bien quel genre de relation il voulait entretenir avec moi...

Après m'être douchée, je me couchai et pris mon téléphone portable. Je regardai le numéro d'Edward. J'avais envie de lui envoyer un texto mais j'avais peur de passer pour une fille accro...

Au bout d'un certain temps, je décidai finalement de lui écrire quand même.

**Salut, je voulais te dire que ça m'a fait plaisir de t'avoir vu tout à l'heure. J'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt. Bisous. B.**

J'hésitai cependant à l'envoyer. Le stress me rongeait. Et s'il ne répondait pas ? Tant pis, je l'envoyai quand même !

Une fois qu'il fut envoyé, mon cœur battit à une vitesse folle. Quelques minutes plus tard, mon téléphone vibra...

**Salut, j'ai été surpris de recevoir un message de ta part, ça m'a fait plaisir. **

**Si tu veux, on peut se revoir ce week-end. **

**Bisous. E.**

Oh mon Dieu ! Je n'en revenais pas, il m'avait répondu ! Ma réponse ne tarda pas.

**Oui, je veux bien, avec plaisir.**

**Je vais me préparer pour travailler !**

**A bientôt, bisous. B.**

J'étais contente, j'allais le revoir dans moins de 3 jours. Mon téléphone vibra à nouveau.

**Bonne soirée, à très vite ! Bisous. E.**

Son dernier message me fit sourire et je m'apprêtais pour le travail. Je partais en même que Rosalie chaque soir. Elle n'était pas encore rentrée et nous devions partir dans vingt minutes.

J'entendis la porte de l'entrée s'ouvrir. Je me dirigeai dans la cuisine pour voir si Rosalie allait bien.

-Hé Bella ! Ça va ?

-Oui et toi ?

-Super, je sors avec Emmett ce soir !

-Tu ne travailles pas alors ?

-Non pas ce soir, congé !

-Chouette !

-Oui, c'est Jasper qui viendra te chercher.

-D'accord.

-Bon c'est pas tout mais Emmett vient dans une heure et demie, je dois me préparer !

-Ok, bonne soirée !

-Merci, toi aussi !

-Merci !

Elle alla dans sa chambre et quinze minutes plus tard, Jasper sonna à la porte. Je lui ouvris la porte et il entra.

-Salut Bella ! Ça va ?

-Salut ! Oui et toi ?

-Ça va bien aussi ! T'es prête ? On y va ?

-Oui, je suis prête !

Nous allâmes jusqu'à la voiture en discutant de tout et de rien. Le trajet se passa bien et fut rapide.

-Bella, ce soir, c'est soirée Tahiti, tu devras porter une tenue pour le thème !

-Heu... Quel genre de tenue ?

-Bikini et jupe en paille ...

-Tu rigoles ou quoi ?

-Non !

-Bon, ben d'accord...

-Merci, tu es adorable !

-Mouais...

-Allez, arrête de faire la moue et va te changer !

-Oui chef !

Je partis dans le vestiaire et vis ma tenue pour la soirée. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Jasper m'avait bien eue ce soir !

Après avoir enfilé la jupe et le soutien-gorge composé de noix de coco. Je penchai ma tête par la porte, n'osant pas sortir vêtue ainsi. Jasper le remarqua et entra dans le vestiaire.

-Bella, tu es superbe ! Allez, viens !

-Non ! Tu es fou ? Je ne sors pas dans cette tenue !

-Arrête de faire l'enfant et sors de là, les clients sont nombreux ce soir.

-Justement !

-Allez, tu ne seras pas la seule !

-Bon ok... Mais seulement parce que c'est toi !

-Merci !

Je pris mon courage à deux mains et commençai mon service. Les hommes me regardaient à chaque passage. Il étaient habillés avec des chemises à fleur et avaient des colliers de fleurs autour du cou. Les femmes avait juste enfilé une jupe en paille au dessus de leurs vêtements et des colliers autour du cou comme les hommes. Le club était décoré façon Tahiti aussi et Jasper portait une chemise à fleur aussi.

La soirée se passai plutôt bien et je commençais à m'habituer avec ma tenue .

Quand je retournai au bar pour commander des boissons, je vis Alice au bras de Jasper.

- Alice ?

- Waouh ! Bella, tu es superbe !

-Merci...

-Je suis venue avec Edward. J'ai eu du mal pour le faire venir mais j'ai réussi ! dit-elle, fièrement.

Edward était là ! Qu'allait-t-il penser en me voyant dans cette tenue ?

-Bon Jasper, tu me fais ma commande ? Je dois aller servir les clients !

-Oui, tout de suite !

Pendant qu'il préparait les boissons, je regardais attentivement partout dans la salle à la recherche d'Edward mais je ne le vis pas.

-C'est prêt !

-D'accord après ça, je peux prendre ma pause ?

-Bien sûr !

-Merci

Après avoir servi les clients, je me dirigeai jusqu'au vestiaire. Je ne voulais pas qu'Edward me voit dans cette tenue. A peine rentrée dans le vestiaire, on me plaqua contre le mur.

-Edward ?

Il serrait mes poignets assez fort contre le mur.

-Ça va ? Tu passes une bonne soirée ? me demanda-t-il, sèchement.

Il avait l'air en colère.

-Heu..oui ...et toi ?

-Pas trop non !

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu as vu ta tenue ?

-Oui...C'est ...

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de terminer ma phrase.

-Ça te plait de te montrer devant tout ces mecs, hein ?

Il resserra son emprise sur mes poignets.

-Non... Lâche-moi ! Tu me fais mal !

Il n'écouta pas et ne me libéra pas.

-On dirait bien pourtant !

-Mais ça va pas ou quoi ?

-Tous ces types te regardent comme si tu étais un morceau de viande !

-Je n'y peux rien ! répondis-je, en élevant la voix à mon tour.

-Ah bon ? Tu n'aimes pas te trémousser devant eux ?

-Non !

-Pourtant, ça avait l'air de te plaire !

-Mais non pas du tout !

-Arrête, je t'ai vue !

-Oui, j'assurais mon service comme chaque soir !

-Oui mais cette fois, ta tenue était encore plus provocante que d'ordinaire !

-C'est pas moi qui l'ai choisie !

-Mais ça te plaisait quand même de te montrer avec !

-Non, au contraire !

-Bella, tu ne voyais pas le regard de tout ces hommes sur toi ?

-Si...

-En plus ! Et tu n'es pas allée te changer ?

-Je ne pouvais pas ! Mais arrête, bon sang ! criai-je.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est Jasper qui a choisi la tenue et c'était obligatoire pour la soirée !

-Tu aurais pu refuser !

-J'ai essayé...

-Jasper est vraiment idiot de te faire porter ça .

Il était jaloux et j'avouai que j'étais contente. Ça voulait peut-être dire qu'il tenait un minimum à moi. Il relâcha mes poignets et empauma mon visage.

-Bella, je suis désolé... Je... J'ai pas supporté de voir tous les regards posés sur toi.

-Oui, j'ai vu ça...

-Tu es tellement belle dans cette tenue que quand je t'ai vue, je savais ce que tous les hommes ici devaient imaginer.

-Je ne voulais pas la porter mais c'était obligatoire pour la soirée.

-Oui je comprends, tu ne m'en veux pas ?

-Non ...

-Merci !

Il regardait mes lèvres avec envie et je voulais qu'il m'embrasse. Comme il ne se décidait pas, je plongeai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Nous échangeâmes un baiser passionné et doux à la fois. Ses lèvres étaient tellement délicieuses que j'aurais passé la soirée collées à celles-ci mais il relâcha mes lèvres, haletant lui aussi.

-Humm... Je pense que ta pause doit être terminée !

-Oui, en effet, je dois y aller.

-Je te raccompagnerai chez toi, si tu veux.

-Heu... Oui mais pour les autres, que va-t-on dire ?

-Et bien, je pense qu'Alice a prévu de passer la nuit avec Jasper donc je dirai que ça ne me dérange pas de te ramener !

-D'accord on fait comme ça !

Il reprit mes lèvres pour un petit baiser et quitta le vestiaire. Quand je retournai dans la salle, je vis qu'Alice me regardait attentivement et je pensais qu'elle avait dû voir son frère sortir du vestiaire lui aussi. Je savais qu'elle allait me poser des questions mais je fis semblant de rien pendant le reste de la soirée, attendant la fin de mon service avec impatience...

**Alors ?**

**Edward encore méchant , tellement jaloux !**

**Vous en pensez quoi ?**

**Bisous et à mardi pour la suite !**

**Ludivine**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hellloooo, voici un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira !**

**Je vous remercie de vos reviews , mise en alertes et favoris ca me touche ...**

**Je remercie ma bêta chérie Bloodykitchengirl pour tout !**

**Réponse au non iscrite :**

**Anne: Merci de ta review et fidèlité , j'espère que se chapitre te plaira :) bisouss**

**Bonne lecture .**

Le reste de ma soirée se passa bien même si Edward faisait encore un peu la tête pour ma tenue. Il ne m'en voulait pas à moi mais à Jasper. Quand mon service se termina, je rejoignis Jasper, Alice et Edward qui m'attendaient au bar.

-Alors, Bella ça a été ? me demanda Alice.

-Oui.

-Grâce à toi, on a fait une très bonne recette ce soir ! Tous les clients commandaient pour que tu viennes à leur table ! fit Jasper.

Je savais que Edward n'était pas content.

-Normal, devant une tenue pareille, tous les hommes bavent ! dit Edward.

-C'est justement pour ça que j'ai voulu que Bella la porte !

-Pour que tous les hommes la reluquent ?

-Non, pour qu'ils commandent plus !

-Et bien, je trouve que cette tenue ne lui allait pas du tout !

Je ne savais pas s'il était sincère ou pas mais j'étais peinée de l'entendre dire ça.

-Au contraire, je trouve que Bella était superbe ! fit Alice.

-Ok, bon je vais la ramener comme prévu. dit Edward.

-Ok, à demain frérot !

-Ouais à demain !

J'enlaçai Alice et ensuite Jasper pour leur souhaiter une bonne nuit.

Le chemin jusqu'à la voiture se passa en silence. Je pensais qu'il n'était plus fâché contre moi mais apparemment, j'avais tord... Quand nous fûmes dans la voiture, il commença finalement à parler.

-Je suis content que la soirée soit terminée !

-Moi aussi...

-Désolé pour mon comportement devant Jasper et Alice mais c'était plus fort que moi !

-Pas grave...

-Si... écoute Bella, je ne sais pas ce qui me prend mais c'est la première fois que je ressens ça...

-Que tu ressens quoi ?

-Tout ! Je tiens beaucoup à toi contrairement à ce que tu peux penser !

-Moi aussi...

-Je n'ai jamais ressenti pour une femme ce que j'éprouve pour toi auparavant...

-Moi non plus...

-Tu es une femme formidable. Je sais que j'ai été odieux avec toi parfois mais je n'ai pas pu faire autrement !

-Pas grave...

-Je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner tous les deux mais j'ai envie d'essayer ...

-Moi aussi...

-Parfait !

-Les autres ne doivent toujours rien savoir ? Car ta sœur va me poser beaucoup de questions je le sens.

-Pour le moment, je ne préfère pas !

-D'accord.

-Quand le divorce sera terminé, ça ne sera plus un problème mais je ne sais pas comment Tanya réagira !

-Je ne sais pas non plus mais je m'en fous !

-Moi aussi mais et tes parents ?

-Edward c'est ma vie, pas la leur ! Si tu as peur du regard des autres sur notre relation, ça ne marchera jamais !

-Je sais, c'est juste que c'est nouveau pour moi !

-Pour moi aussi !

-Et bien laissons les chose aller et on verra...

-Ok ça me convient !

Le reste du trajet se fit dans la bonne humeur et nous nous découvrîmes plusieurs points communs. Arrivés à destination, je l'invitai à monter pour discuter encore un peu et il accepta. Il entra et retira sa veste .

-Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

-Oui je veux bien !

-Bière ?

-Parfait !

Je pris deux bières et nous nous installâmes dans le divan. Je ne me sentais pas très à l'aise dans mes vêtements.

-Je vais vite changer de vêtements pour être plus à l'aise, je reviens !

-D'accord !

Quand je fus dans ma chambre, je sautillais de bonheur, la soirée était superbe et j'étais contente de notre discussion dans la voiture. Il ressentait des choses pour moi ! J'avais hâte de voir l'évolution de notre relation. J'allais profiter de chaque moment passé avec lui. J'enfilai un pantalon de jogging et un débardeur. Je retournai le rejoindre dès que j'eus fini.

-Bella , tout ce que tu portes te va à merveille, tu sais ça ?

-Heu...

-Ne sois pas timide, tu es vraiment très belle !

-Merci, toi aussi...

-Viens près de moi !

Je m'approchai de lui. Il me prit sur ses genoux et m'enlaça fortement. Je respirai son odeur et plongeai mon visage dans son cou. Il eut un frisson et attira mon visage pour prendre mes lèvres avec les siennes. Nous échangeâmes un baiser intense. Il me fit mettre à califourchon sur lui et il déposa des baisers dans mon cou. Je jetai ma tête en arrière pour savourer pleinement sa bouche sur moi. J'aimais la sensation de ses lèvres sur ma peau.

-Si on allait dans ta chambre ?

-Bonne idée !

Nous allâmes dans ma chambre, il m'allongea sur le lit et se mit entre mes jambes. Il posa ses lèvres sur ma poitrine et passa ses mains sous mon débardeur pour le retirer. Une fois celui-ci enlevé, je fis de même avec le sien. Il dégrafa mon soutien-gorge d'une main et me le retira. Nous étions torse nu et nos peaux se touchaient, provocant en moi des milliers de frissons. Je repris ses lèvres mais il les lâcha bien vite pour retirer mon pantalon et mon shorty. je me retrouvais nue devant lui.

-Tu es si belle !

Il parsema mon corps de baisers et je sentis qu'il s'approchait de mon intimité. Je ne savais pas s'il allait faire ce à quoi je pensais mais c'était tellement agréable que je me laissai faire. Je sentis sa langue se poser sur mon petit bouton du plaisir et il commença à le suçoter. Je gémis de plaisir, il le remarqua car il continua plus fort. Mon corps était brûlant de désir et il ne faisait que l'augmenter. Il inséra sa langue à l'intérieur de moi et mon corps se cambra sous les sensations qu'il me procurait. Il caressait mon bout de chair en continuant ses coups de langue. Mon corps commença à trembler, je sentis que l'orgasme était proche et que je n'allais pas tarder à jouir. Il intensifia ses gestes et mon orgasme éclata... Quand je fus remise de mes émotions, je le retournai sur le lit, j'étais à présent sur lui et j'embrassais son corps de rêve...

Je déboutonnai son pantalon et il leva les hanches pour que je puisse le retirer. J'enlevai son boxer en même temps et nous fûmes tous les deux nus.

Je pris son sexe en main et commençai à le caresser. Il gémit et je le mis dans ma bouche. Je léchai son gland et je le pris de nouveau dans ma bouche pour entamer des va-et-vient. Il ondula des hanches sous moi et j'étais contente des sensations que je lui procurais. Il avait bon goût et je le savourais. Il trembla de plaisir prêt à exploser mais il me releva et me retourna de façon à ce que je me retrouve sous lui, il écarta mes jambes et se mit entre moi.

Je pouvais sentir son sexe contre mon entrée mais il ne me pénétra pas.

-Bella, je n'ai pas de préservatif.

-Je prends la pilule !

-Ok, je suis net, j'ai fait le test !

-Moi aussi...

-Parfait !

Il me pénétra d'un coup de reins et je criai de satisfaction. On aurait dit que son sexe était fait pour être dans le mien, nos corps s'emboîtaient parfaitement et nous gémîmes à l'unisson. J'ondulais sous lui et il me pénétra avec force.

-Oh... Oui Edward...

-Hummm... Bella...

Je me relevai légèrement et le fis s'asseoir contre la tête de lit. Je me mis sur lui et replongeai l'objet de mes désirs en moi. Je me cambrais quand il buta au fond de moi, je pris appui sur ses épaules et bougeai vigoureusement sur lui. J'aimais ça et lui aussi... Mon corps commença a trembler et je sentis que le sien aussi, nous n'allions pas tenir longtemps. Après un dernier coup de reins, je jouis et il se déversa en moi. Je restai un moment sur lui pour ensuite rouler sur le coté et me lover dans ses bras musclés.

-C'était super ! lui dit je.

-Oui c'était génial Bella !

-Je n'aurais jamais cru faire ça avec toi un jour !

-Moi non plus !

-Mais je ne regrette rien !

-Je ne regrette rien non plus !

Nous restâmes enlacés un long moment à discuter et à nous embrasser avant de nous rhabiller.

-Bella, je devrais y aller !

-Oui ça serait plus raisonnable mais c'est dur de te laisser partir !

-Je sais, c'est dur pour moi aussi !

-On se revoit ce week-end, ça ira vite !

-Pour moi ça sera long !

-Pour moi aussi en effet !

Je ne dis plus rien et il continua la conversation.

-On se téléphone...

-D'accord !

-Bon j'y vais !

-Bonne nuit !

-Elle sera merveilleuse grâce à toi Bella !

-La mienne aussi...

Il me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa tendrement. J'avais du mal à le laisser partir mais je le lâchai tout de même. Je le raccompagnai jusqu'à la porte et il m'embrassa encore une fois. Il partit et je retournai dans ma chambre pour rêver de l'homme que j'aimais...

**Alors ? **

**Je voulais vous dire que je posterais un nouveau chapitre vendredi !**

**La fiction est terminée et corriger .**

**A vendredi pour la suite**

**Bisous Ludivine**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hellllooo , tout le mondes !**

**Je sais que j'avais dit vendredi mais j'ai eu une panne d'ordi ...**

**Pour me faire pardonner je vous posterais deux chapitre aujourd'hui !**

**La fiction se termine , il ne reste plus que 7 chapitres après celui ci .**

**Je tiens a vous remercier pour vos reviews et vos mise en alertes qui me touchent comme toujours .**

**Je remercie ma fantastique bêta bloodykitchengirl pour sa correction et son soutien !**

**Réponse au non-inscrites :**

**Anne :Je suis contente que le chapitre précédent t'es fait rire !Comme tu dit Edward est très jaloux .Lol , je te remercie de ta fidèlité .Bonne lecture , bisous .**

**Disclamer :Tout les perso appartiennent a la fabuleuse Stephenie Meyer .**

**Bonne lecture et merci de me lire .**

Cela faisait trois semaines qu'Edward et moi, nous nous voyions. Tout allait pour le mieux mise à part sa jalousie. Je ne pouvais plus rien porter de court ou de léger pour sortir avec lui ! Il croyait que j'allais faire comme Tanya et sortir avec d'autres hommes. Même si on avançait doucement dans notre relation, Edward avait envie que le divorce soit terminé pour enfin annoncer officiellement notre relation. Les derniers détails pour le divorce devaient être réglés dans une semaine. J'étais contente car je n'en pouvais plus de mentir à nos amis. En bref, notre relation avançait doucement mais sûrement ! J'avais gagné de l'assurance depuis que j'étais avec lui,, que se soit pour les conversations, pour le sexe et pour beaucoup d'autres choses encore...

Nous devions aller au restaurant ce soir et je voulais lui montrer que sa jalousie ne le mènerait nulle part. S'il voulait que ça marche entre nous, il devait déjà commencer par me faire confiance. J'allais le tester ce soir et pour l'occasion j'avais été acheter une robe sans Alice et Rosalie. Elle était assez courte et moulante, de couleur violette avec un dos nu. Je savais qu'il n'apprécierait pas mais il devait faire un effort. J'adorais les week-ends car on pouvait se voir...

Mes amies se doutaient qu'il y avait un garçon derrière tout ça mais ne savaient pas de qui il s'agissait. J'avais peur de leur réaction si elles venaient à apprendre qu'il s'agissait d'Edward. Pourtant j'avais tellement envie de le leur dire...

Je pris une douche et enfilai ma robe, mes escarpins, me coiffai et me maquillai. Le résultat me plut beaucoup. On devait se retrouver devant la bibliothèque et de là, nous devions partir avec sa voiture jusqu'au restaurant. J'allai dans la cuisine et y trouvai Rosalie et Emmett.

-Salut !

-Hé Bella, wow tu es vraiment canon ! me dit Emmett.

-Oui tu es très belle, je suppose que tu rejoins ton homme mystérieux ?

-Oui, en effet.

-Il va carrément être en extase devant toi ! dit-elle.

-Merci, j'espère ...

-Mais où as-tu eu cette robe ?

-Heu...Hé bien, j'ai été l'acheter la semaine dernière...

-Quoi ?... Bella attend qu'Alice apprenne que tu as été sans nous faire les boutiques !

-Je sais désolée mais je voulais choisir seule pour une fois !

-Oui mais tu sais qu'on adore te conseiller !

-Je sais...Désolée, on se rattrapera une autre fois !

-J'espère bien !

-Bon et bien j'y vais. Bonne soirée les amoureux !

-Merci toi aussi ! dirent-ils en chœur.

Rosalie m'enlaça tendrement et Emmett m'étouffa comme à son habitude. Je partis rapidement de l'appartement pour le rejoindre. J'appréhendais mais j'étais contente en même temps comme toujours à chaque fois que je le voyait. Je fis signe à un taxi garé plus loin et celui-ci me déposa devant la bibliothèque. Edward n'était pas encore là et j'en profitais pour me regarder une dernière fois dans mon miroir de poche.

La Volvo se gara et Edward sortit de la voiture et quand il me vit, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Je le regardais venir vers moi et je pouvais voir qu'il était très en colère. Je voulais lui montrer qu'il ne devait pas se méfier de moi et surtout me faire confiance. Quand il arriva près de moi, il me prit par le bras et le serra un peu trop fort me faisant mal.

-Bella, tu te fous de moi ou quoi ? grogna-t-il.

-Non pas du tout !

-Pourquoi tu t'es habillée comme ça ? demanda-t-il, tout en me secouant brutalement.

-Parce que j'aime cette robe !

Je le taquinais un peu en me rapprochant de lui mais il était distant. Il était cependant hors de question de craquer !

-Et bien moi, je ne l'aime pas, tu vas rentrer et te changer immédiatement !

Il me tira jusqu'à la voiture et voulut me faire entrer dedans mais je refusai.

-Edward , arrête ! Je sors avec cette robe que ça te plaise ou pas !

-Et bien, on ne fait rien ce soir !

-Parfait !

Nous montâmes dans la voiture et il ne me regarda pas une seconde. Ça me peinait mais si je ne tenais pas, il continuerait... Le silence était lourd et je pris la parole.

-C'est bon Edward, on pourrais sortir. Ce n'est pas une robe qui va gâcher la soirée !

-Si justement ! Tu ne te rends pas compte que je suis en colère après toi pour avoir mis cette robe vulgaire !

-Ah bon, tu la trouves vulgaire ? criai-je.

-Oui ! cria-t-il à son tour.

-Arrête la voiture je descends !

-Pas question !

-Arrête la voiture tout de suite !

-Pourquoi faire ? Pour te montrer avec cette robe qui te tient tellement à cœur ?

-Franchement tu exagères !

-C'est plutôt toi qui exagère à t'exposer ainsi !

-Edward, j'ai mis cette robe pour te faire réagir justement ! Je veux que tu ais confiance en moi sinon ça ne marchera jamais entre nous !

-Et bien, tu viens de tout gâcher en portant cette robe !

J'étais sous le choc, je ne pensais pas qu'il réagirait de cette façon.

-Reconduis-moi à la bibliothèque que je reprenne un taxi !

-Non, tu viens chez moi, Emmett reste chez Rose ce soir !

-Je ne veux pas !

-On doit parler !

-Edward, tu ne peux pas décider pour tout !

-Je ne décide pas pour tout !

-Si et apparemment tu ne t'en rends pas compte mais tu décides de tout ! Alors ce soir, je veux rentrer et on reparlera plus tard .

-Très bien, je vais te prouver que tu as tort et te ramener.

-Merci ! répondis-je froidement.

Arrivés devant l'appartement, je ne traînai pas à sortir de la voiture afin qu'il parte rapidement pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Je ne l'embrassai pas et rentrai sans même me retourner. Les larmes commencèrent à couler quand j'entrai et je courus me réfugier dans ma chambre ne voulant pas déranger mes amis. Je me jetai sur le lit et pleurai. J'entendis frapper à la porte mais je ne pris pas là peine d'ouvrir. Cela n'empêcha pas Rosalie de rentrer quand même dans la chambre et de m'enlacer. Elle me consola jusqu'à ce que je trouve le sommeil.

Le lendemain fut pénible, je n'avais pas compris sa réaction la veille. Quand je fus habillée, j'allai à la cuisine et je déjeunai avec Rose et Emmett. Comme toujours, il me taquina et Rose le frappa gentiment pour qu'il me laisse tranquille. Voir la moue d'Emmett me faisait toujours rire. Elle lui fit du chantage. S'il n'arrêtait pas de m'ennuyer, il serait privé de sexe pendant un mois. Après ça, nous n'entendîmes plus Emmett de la matinée.

J'avais mal au cœur mais mes amis me faisaient beaucoup de bien et Rosalie m'apprit que l'on sortait tous danser ce soir vu qu'on était samedi. Avec Jasper et Rosalie, on avait décidé de confier le club à un employé chaque week-end afin que nous puissions nous voir et pleinement profiter des uns des autres.

Je ne savais pas si Edward allait venir ou faire la tête. Ce qui était sûr de mon coté, c'était que j'allais tout faire pour qu'il craque et lui faire admettre ses tords.

Le soir venu, je mis une robe noire moins moulante mais qui m'arrivait au dessus des genoux quand même ! Il n'avait pas le choix et devait accepter. Je m'étais préparée avec les filles pendant que les garçons attendaient dans le salon. Edward était venu mais je ne l'avais pas encore vu. Je me demandais comment il réagirait ce soir. Allait-il m'ignorer ?

Quand nous entrâmes dans la cuisine, Emmett et Jasper sifflèrent comme de vrais gamins pour faire rire leurs chéries, ce qui fonctionna. Edward quant à lui, me regardait de la tête aux pieds et me salua rapidement avant de prendre sa veste pour sortir. Je devais encore faire le chemin avec Edward et je savais que le voyage risquait d'être intéressant...

Il ne parla pas dans la voiture mais je pouvais voir qu'il me regardait souvent du coin de l'œil. Je croisai les jambes exprès afin que ma robe remonte et dévoile mes cuisses légèrement. Il le remarqua et ne me lâcha plus du regard, j'étais plutôt contente de l'effet que je lui faisais mais je décidai de le taquiner plus longtemps.

-Edward , tu devrais regarder devant toi, si tu ne veux pas nous tuer !

-oh… Euh oui désolé...

Je l'avais bien perturbé et ce n'était que le début. Le reste du voyage se fit dans la même ambiance, je le provoquais et il réagissait. Nous arrivâmes à destination et nos amis étaient déjà là !

-Et ben mon vieux t'en fais une de ses têtes ! lui lança Emmett.

-Ouais...

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? lui demanda Alice, en me regardant.

-Rien, Bella m'a fait une mauvaise blague !

-Ah bon ? Quel genre de blague ? Insista Rosalie.

-Oh une blague débile qui m'a tellement fait rire que j'ai failli perdre le contrôle de la voiture...

Il était plutôt bon acteur et cachait bien son jeux... Les autres le crurent facilement et nous rentrâmes dans "L'éclipse", notre boîte de nuit favorite. Comme toujours, elle était bondée de monde et quand nous fûmes assis, je vis que j'étais assez proche d'Edward. Lorsque nos jambes se frôlèrent, je frissonnai et ça ne le laissa pas indifférent non plus !

Tout au long de la soirée, je fis exprès de le frôler ou de me pencher par dessus lui pour attraper mon verre sur la table. Parfois ma main glissait accidentellement sur sa cuisse. Je mordillais ma lèvre inférieure ce qui le faisait fondre à chaque fois comme il me le disait. Je voyais qu'il se retenait pour ne pas craquer et la situation m'amusait beaucoup.

-Je vais aux toilettes, je reviens !

Les filles ne m'accompagnèrent pas comme à leur habitude. Je les trouvais étranges ces derniers temps et j'avais peur qu'elle croient que je les laissais tomber pour l'homme mystérieux comme elle l'appelait ! Quand je sortis, je sentis qu'on me prenait par le bras et qu'on me repoussait à l'intérieur des toilettes. La porte se referma sur nous.

-Bella, à quoi tu joues ? Tu veux me rendre fou, c'est ça ?

-Edward, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !

Il me plaqua contre la porte des toilettes. Quand il se colla contre moi, je pus sentir son désir pour moi à travers son pantalon. J'étais contente.

-Tu as gagné Bella, j'abandonne, je ne peux pas te résister !

J'avais gagné mais j'allais le faire languir encore un peu.

-Edward, je n'ai rien gagné du tout. Maintenant laisse-moi sortir avant que les autres ne se posent des questions !

-Je m'en fiche !Tu sais que tu es belle ?

-Ah bon ! Je ne suis plus vulgaire ?

-Bella... Je ne parlais pas de toi mais de ta robe !

-C'est pareil !

-Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas réagir comme ça mais je tiens à toi et j'ai peur que tu trouves quelqu'un de mieux que moi !

Comment pouvait-il penser une chose pareille ? Il ne pouvait pas y avoir mieux que lui, il était mon idéal...

-Tu racontes n'importe quoi...

-Je suis désolé. Je ferai des efforts, je te le promets. Tu me pardonnes ? Tu me rends fou. Hier soir, j'étais devenu dingue, je te jure !

Il avait rapproché son visage de mon cou et déposait de petit baisers doux tout en parlant.

-Edward ... haletai-je, quand je sentis ses lèvre se poser sur ma clavicule.

-Oui , ma Bella ?

-Arrête... On doit aller rejoindre les autres...

-Je sais !

Il continua quand même ses baisers et je jetai ma tête en arrière pour mieux les savourer.

-Alors, tu me pardonnes ?

-Je ne sais pas...

-S'il te plaît...

-On verra... Maintenant, il faut retourner dans la salle.

-Ok...

Il était un peu déçu que je ne lui dise pas oui. Même si je lui avait déjà pardonné, je voulais le faire patienter encore un peu.

Il sortit en premier des toilettes et alla rejoindre nos amis. Je sortis cinq minutes après lui et regagnai la table en faisant l'ignorante.

Le reste de la soirée se passa bien. Je parlais avec lui mais étais distante pour nos amis. Nous dansâmes et Edward ne quitta jamais la piste pour voir si un homme m'approchait de trop près, chose qui heureusement n'arriva pas à mon grand soulagement. Je ne voulais plus me disputer avec lui et profiter du reste de la soirée et peut-être même de la nuit...

**Alors , avez vous aimez ce chapitre ?**

**Une petite review ?**

**Bisous Ludivine**


	24. Chapter 24

La soirée terminée, il était trois heures du matin lorsque Edward me ramena. Ça avait été dur pour tous les deux de tenir la distance. Beaucoup de femmes étaient venues voir Edward et il les avaient toutes repoussées. La jalousie était montée en moi et je pouvais comprendre ce qu'il ressentait lorsque des hommes me regardaient...

-Bella, tu vas bien ?

-Oui bien sûr, pourquoi ?

-Tu étais perdue dans tes pensées.

-Oui ça m'arrive souvent ...

-Tu viens chez moi ? Mon frère dort encore chez Rose !

-Humm... Je sais pas ...

-Bella...

-Je plaisante. Bien sûr que je viens !

-Super !

Arrivés à destination, nous nous mîmes à l'aise. Installés confortablement dans le fauteuil, il zappait pour voir ce qu'il y avait à la télévision. Assise sur ses genoux, je me sentais tellement bien que je ne faisais pas attention à la télévision. Tout à coup, il choisit une chaîne au hasard et prit mon visage en coupe pour m'embrasser. J'appréciais le contact de ses lèvres comme à chaque fois. A présent, je ne doutais plus de mes sentiments envers lui. Je savais que je voulais être avec lui et que je ferai tout pour que ça marche entre nous. Une fois le divorce prononcé, j'annoncerai avec fierté notre relation à nos amis. Affronter Tanya et mes parents ne me faisait pas peur. J'aimais Edward et je le je voulais plus que tout !

-Bella ?

-Humm ...

-Je t'aime !

J'avais bien entendu ? Il m'aimait ? Mon coeur gonfla de bonheur ! Je l'aimais tellement moi aussi !

-Ho Edward, je t'aime tellement !

Je lui sautai au cou et l'embrassai sur tout le visage lui murmurant des "je t'aime". Il répondit à mes baisers et me prit dans ses bras.

Je savais que nous aurions beaucoup d'épreuves à surmonter mais je me sentais prête à tout affronter à ses cotés.

-Bella, quand le divorce sera terminé, je ne veux plus que l'on se cache !

-Moi non plus !

-Tu sais, c'est la première fois que j'aime autant. Tu es merveilleuse, je ne veux jamais te perdre.

-Je ressens exactement la même chose Edward. Je ne veux pas te perdre non plus...

-Je t'aime Isabella Marie Swan !

-Je t'aime Edward Anthony Masen Cullen !

Enlacés et heureux, nous nous endormîmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Je fus heureuse de me réveiller dans les bras de l'homme que j'aimais. Il dormait encore et j'adorais l'admirer quand il dormait. Il paraissait si paisible... Je caressai son visage du bout des doigts pour le réveiller doucement. Il commença à bouger et à ouvrir les yeux.

-Bonjour !

-Humm...

-Il est temps de te réveiller !

-Humm...

-Edward !

-Oui...

-Allez !

-Je suis si bien dans tes bras !

-Moi aussi mais faut se lever si on veut profiter de la journée !

-Tu as raison...

J'entendis la porte de l'entrée s'ouvrir et je n'eus pas le temps de me lever qu'Emmett, Rosalie, Alice et Jasper étaient debout les mains sur les hanches en train de nous regarder. Mon coeur battait tellement vite que j'en avais des bouffée de chaleur. Edward s'était raidi à coté de moi et nous étions blancs comme le linge !

-Heu...Salut... lanca Edward.

-Alors c'était Edward ton homme mystérieux ? me demanda Rosalie.

-Oui...

-Je m'en doutais ! lâcha Alice.

Elle s'en doutait ? Pourtant, elle ne m'avait rien dit ! Elle devait certainement me détester à présent.

-Je suis désolée...

-Tu peux l'être, j'aurais tellement aimé partager tout ça avec toi Bella !

-Vraiment ?

-Mais bien sûr !

-J'ai cru que tu serais en colère contre moi...

-Mais tu es folle ? Je t'avais dit que je n'étais pas contre !

-Je pensais que tu disais ça pour ne pas me blesser ...

-Et bien sincèrement, je suis contente car je te préfère à Tanya !

-Heu...merci ...

-Bon et bien maintenant que vous êtes au courant, j'aimerais que ça reste entre nous pour le moment tant que mon divorce n'est pas terminé !

-Bien sûr Edward ! Je suis tellement contente ! Bella est faite pour toi !

Alice vint vers nous et nous enlaça avec sa petite force . Emmett suivit et nous enlaça avec sa force d'ours. Jasper et Rosalie nous enlacèrent tendrement.

-Bon c'est pas tout mais que diriez-vous de sortir manger ? fit Emmett.

-Emmett et la nourriture une grande histoire d'amour ! lança Rose.

-Et alors j'en peux rien si j'ai faim moi !

-Mais tu as toujours faim !

-Bon on y va alors ?

Nous étions tous en route pour le restaurant. J'étais en voiture avec Edward comme à chaque fois.

-Bella, je suis content qu'ils soient au courant pour nous !

-Moi aussi Edward, tu ne peux pas savoir comme je me sens plus légère !

-Nous sommes deux !

-Je t'aime !

-Moi aussi, e t'aime ma Bella !

J'étais heureuse et rien ne comptait plus que lui. Je l'aimais à la folie…

Le voyage se passa bien. Lorsque nous arrivâmes, nos amis étaient déjà à table. Nous commandâmes et le déjeuner se passa bien jusqu'à ce que je l'aperçoive. Elle nous vit et s'approcha de notre table.

-Salut les jeunes !

-Salut ! répondîmes-nous, tous ensemble.

-Votre déjeuner se passe bien ?

-Oui Tanya, tout se passe bien que fais-tu là ? demanda Alice, sèchement.

-Je viens déjeuner mais comme je vous ai vus, j'aimerais parler à Edward.

-Vas-y, dis-moi ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il, énervé.

-En privé !

-D'accord !

Il se leva et la suivit sans même un regard pour moi. Je les regardai s'éloigner. J'avais un peu mal de me dire qu'ils étaient encore mariés même si je savais qu'il m'aimait.

-T'inquiète pas Bella, il va vite revenir ! me dit Alice.

-Je sais ...

Je les vis se parler. Edward semblait l'écouter et elle lui caressa le bras. J'étais jalouse, ils étaient encore mariés et j'avais peur qu'il l'aime encore. Quand la discussion fut terminée, ils revinrent à notre table. Elle était souriante mais pas moi.

-Bonne journée les jeunes !

_Toi aussi la vieille !_ pensai-je, ironiquement.

Edward fut bizarre après sa discussion avec Tanya et je pouvais voir le malaise s'installer entre nous. Le reste de la journée se passa presque normalement. Je fis bonne figure devant mes amis mais j'étais inquiète intérieurement. J'espérais qu'il m'en parlerait plus tard, quand nous serions seuls. En attendant, je tentai, comme je le pouvais, de passer un bon moment avec nos amis...

**Alors ?**

**A votre avis que va t'il se passer avec Tanya ?**

**La suite vendredi !**

**Bisous Ludivine**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hellllloo , tout le mondes !**

**Je vous remercie de vos reviews et mise en alertes , favorites .Ca me fait très plaisir !**

**Je remercie ma bêta bloodykitchengirl pour son merveilleux travaille .**

**Je suis contente d'avoir atteint les 200 reviews ca me super chaud au coeur .**

**Beaucoup se demande se qu'il va se passer avec Tanya , ne vous inquitez pas , rien de grave ...**

**Réponse au non inscrite :**

**Anne : Comme toujours merci pour tout , tu es géniale et tes reviews me motive toujours :) Je te souhaite bonne lecture , bisous .**

**Bonne lecture a toutes .**

Nous étions retournés chez Edward dans le silence total. Je ne savais pas ce que Tanya lui avait dit mais ça avait l'air de l'avoir sacrément bouleversé. J'avais déjà imaginé les pires scénarios. Nous étions dans la cuisine et il lisait le journal. Je voulais en avoir le cœur net.

-Edward ?

-Hum...

-Ça va ?

-Oui, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

-Je ne sais pas mais je te trouve étrange depuis que tu as vu Tanya.

-Et alors, je n'ai rien fait de mal à part parler avec elle !

-Non, je sais mais ton comportement a changé. Si tu veux, je rentre chez moi !

-Non tu restes ! m'ordonna-t-il, sur un ton désagréable qui me fit bondir de rage.

J'en avais marre de ses sautes d'humeur et de ses ordres, je n'étais plus une gamine.

-Je pense que je vais rentrer et quand tu iras mieux, on se verra !

-Ouais c'est ça !Allez, fais comme ta chère tante et lâche-moi !

-Edward ! Non mais ça va pas ou quoi ? Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas comme elle! Et puis si tu me compares toujours à elle, ça ne vaut pas la peine d'être ensemble ! criai-je.

-Je sais... Désolé !

-Tu devras faire des efforts et me faire confiance ! Je ne vais pas te le rappeler chaque jour ! le gondai-je, encore.

-Pardon ...

Décidément, je n'arriverai jamais à lui faire la tête très longtemps, il était trop mignon quand il prenait ses airs de chien battu !

-Bon ok, c'est pas grave ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Elle me fait du chantage !

-Quoi ?

-Oui, elle veut la moitié de mes biens !

-Mais elle ne peut pas !

-Si ! Le divorce n' est pas terminé et elle savait mon attirance pour toi. Elle n'est pas dupe et elle va jouer avec ça !

-Ho la garce !

-Comme tu dis !

-Mais pourquoi elle t'a caressé le bras ?

-Elle l'a fait exprès pour voir ta réaction !

-Je ne la croyais pas comme ça !

-Moi non plus !

-Et que vas-tu faire ?

-Je ne sais pas mais il est hors de question que je reste sans te voir. J'ai besoin de toi Bella...

-Je suis là Edward ! Je ne te trahirai pas comme elle l'a fait !

-D'un coté, je suis content que tu l'aies surprise, au moins nous sommes tous les deux maintenant.

-Oui je suis contente aussi. Je t'ai aimé dès la première fois où je t'ai vu.

-Moi aussi...

-On n'aurait pas dit pourtant !

-Je sais que je me suis mal comporté mais j'étais furieux que je ne puisse pas t'avoir !

-Je pensais que tu ne m'aimais pas et que tu me prenais pour une fille facile !

-Non jamais je n'ai pensé une chose pareille, c'est juste que te voir travailler dans le club et porter des tenues sexy me faisaient rager !

-Oui mais c'était avant. Maintenant, je suis avec toi et tu dois me faire confiance !

-Je sais et je vais faire des efforts, je ne veux pas te perdre !

-Moi non plus, jamais !

Je me jetai sur lui et l'embrassai très fort. J'étais heureuse, je l'aimais et plus rien d'autre ne comptait.

Il m'embrassa sensuellement et mon bas ventre s'enflamma. J'avais envie de lui et je pouvais sentir qu'il en était de même pour lui. Je quittai sur les lèvres pour déposer des baisers dans son cou, ce qui le fit frissonner. Je continuai en remontant vers son oreille que je mordillai gentiment.

Je me mis à califourchon sur lui et me frottai contre son sexe durci par l'excitation.

Je mis mes mains sur l'ourlet de son t-shirt et le lui retirai. J'étais admirative devant son corps de dieu grec. J'embrassai son torse musclé et descendis de ses jambes pour mieux me positionner afin de continuer mes baisers. Une fois entre ses jambes, je repris mon activité et taquinai ses tétons au passage, ce qui le fit gémir bruyamment à ma grande satisfaction…

Il mit ses mains sur ma taille et releva mon t-shirt, je levai les bras et il me le retira. Je pouvais sentir l'urgence dans ses gestes, je le désirais tout autant. Il continua et me déshabilla complètement. Je fis de même avec lui, ensuite.

Il me souleva et me posa sur le bord de la table. Mon corps était en feu entre ses mains d'expert qu'il déposa sur mon bouton du plaisir. Mon dos s'arqua sous les sensations qu'il me procurait. Il entra un doigt en moi, m'arrachant un gémissement au passage. Il m'allongea ensuite sur la table et descendit sa tête vers mon intimité tout en m'embrassant sur tout le corps. Je savais ce qu'il allait faire et j'étais toute mouillée rien que d'y penser. Quand il lécha mon bouton de chair, je hurlai de plaisir. Il continua à me procurer du plaisir jusqu'à ce que je jouisse. Il se releva et vint m'embrasser. Je pouvais me goûter dans sa bouche et cela m'excita encore plus. Je le voulais en moi...

-Edward...Viens !

-Que veux-tu Bella ?

-Tu le sais ...

-Dis le moi !

Je pouvais sentir son sexe contre mon entrée et je savais que si je ne lui disais pas ce qu'il voulait, il ne me pénètrerait pas !

-Je te veux en moi s'il te plaît...

-Toute de suite mon ange !

Il entra en moi et nous gémîmes à l'unisson. Il resta un instant sans bouger mais j'ondulais des hanches pour le faire réagir. Il me mit alors des coups de reins puissants, me faisant crier de plaisir. Il se retira de moi et je grognai de frustration mais il me tira vers le bord de la table, les jambes dans le vide. Il se remit entre mes jambe et me pénétra sauvagement. J'enroulai mes jambes autour de ses hanches. Je sentais que nous étions proches de la jouissance.

-Ho ...Bella ...C'est si ...

-Ho ...Oui , Edward c'est trop bonnnn !

Je jouis bruyamment et après un dernier coup de reins, il se déversa en moi. Il se laissa tomber sur mon ventre, nous étions haletants et transpirants. Il se retira de moi et me prit par la main pour m'emmener à la douche. Après avoir refait l'amour dans la douche et encore une fois après, nous nous couchâmes fatigués et heureux...

**Alors qu'en avez vous pensez ?**

**Je mérite une tite review?**

**Il ne reste que 5 chapitres après celui ci ...**

**Bisous et à mardi pour un nouveau chapitre !**

**Ludivine**


	26. Chapter 26

**Helllooo, tout le mondes !**

**Voici un nouveau chapitre comme promis ...**

**Je vous remercie pour vos reviews , mise en alertes et favoris !**

**Je remercie ma bêta pour son aide merveilleuse .**

**Réponse au non-inscrites :**

**Anne: Je te remercie comme toujours de me lire et de revewier ca me fait très plaisir .Bonne lecture , bisous .**

**PrincetonGirl818 : Merci de ta review , je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise ! Bisous .**

**Bonne lectures a toute on se retrouve en bas !**

Edward avait rendez-vous chez l'avocat pour signer les papiers aujourd'hui. Tanya n'avait plus donné de nouvelles et nous étions contents que cela se termine enfin. Nos amis étaient heureux pour nous et nous étions tout aussi ravis car nous n'étions plus obligés de mentir et de nous cacher.

Je n'avais pas téléphoné à mes parents depuis un moment mais je me doutais que Tanya avait déjà dû les appeler et les informer de la situation. Car oui, elle avait appris notre relation et à ma grande surprise, elle ne l'avait pas trop mal pris. Je l'avais croisée au supermarché et nous étions allées boire un café pour en discuter. Je lui avais dit que c'était arrivé tout seul et elle m'avait répondu qu'elle se doutait que ça se passerait. Elle avait, dès le début, remarqué notre attirance mutuelle l'un pour l'autre. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps…

J'avais été soulagée et tout allait bien. Je n'avais plus qu'à parler à mes parents de nous deux. Edward faisait des efforts avec sa jalousie et j'étais contente même si parfois il faisait encore des réflexions désagréables quand un garçon me regardait ou essayait de me parler.

Pendant qu'il irait chez l'avocat, moi j'irai faire les boutiques avec Rose et Alice qui étaient devenues mes meilleurs amies. J'étais au lit avec mon amoureux et nous devions nous lever pour notre journée bien chargée.

-Edward ?

-Hum...

-Allez debout !

-Oui ...

Je me levai pour sortir du lit mais deux bras forts me rattrapèrent et me firent rouler sur le lit en dessous de lui. Il commença à picorer mon cou de baisers et descendit ensuite sur ma clavicule.

-Edward ...

-Oui mon coeur ?

-Pas...le temps ...

Il embrassait toujours mon cou et je pouvais sentir son désir contre moi. Même si j'en avais très envie également, nous n'avions pas le temps pour un câlin même ultra rapide !

Il descendit la bretelle de ma nuisette et embrassa mon épaule. Je savais que s'il continuait ainsi allions finir par être en retard. J'avais toujours beaucoup de mal pour lui dire non.

-Edward ...

-Oui ?

-Arrête !

-Et si j'ai pas envie ?

-On est obligés !

-Je sais...

-Alors stop ! Sinon tu vas me faire craquer !

-Je sais...

-Bon allez, on y va et on se rattrapera ce soir !

-J'y compte bien !

Il me libéra et me tira pour nous emmener à la douche. Nous nous lavâmes mutuellement et comme toujours, Edward était plus insistant sur certaines parties de mon corps et j'avais dû le réprimander plusieurs fois afin que nous puissions sortir de la douche !

Une fois douchés et habillés, nous quittâmes l'appartement et je partis rejoindre les filles après lui avoir souhaité bon courage chez l'avocat. Lorsque j'arrivai dans le centre commercial, elles m'y attendaient déjà.

-Bella ! cria Alice, en sautillant vers moi.

-Salut Alice !

-Salut ! Je suis super contente, on va passer une belle journée toute les trois !

-Oui, j'en suis sûre moi aussi !

Je m'avançai et Rosalie m'enlaça.

-Salut Rose !

-Comment vas-tu ma belle ?

-Bien et toi ?

-Bien aussi. Allons dévaliser les boutiques !

La journée se passa bien, elles m'avaient entraînée dans toutes sortes de magasins. Alice avait réussi à me faire acheter des sous-vêtements en dentelle bleue nuit accompagnés d'une nuisette de la même couleur. Les filles s'étaient arrangées pour que Edward et moi ayons l'appartement libre pendant toute la soirée. Elles disaient qu'avec ces sous-vêtements, il me dévorerait à coup sûr. Je savais qu'elles avaient raison car déjà sans ça, il le faisait !

J'avais hâte que la journée se termine pour que je retrouve mon chéri. Edward m'avait envoyé un texto pour me dire que tout s'était bien passé chez l'avocat et qu'il était enfin un homme divorcé.

J'étais heureuse car à présent, plus rien ne pouvait nous empêcher de nous aimer.

Je rentrai vite à l'appartement pour préparer la chambre avec des bougies et du vin. Il me tardait qu'il rentre. J'étais allée me doucher et j'avais enfilé mes sous-vêtements et ma nuisette. Quand j'entendis la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrir, je courus m'allonger sur le lit, en essayant de prendre une pose sexy.

-Bella ? cria-t-il.

-Je suis dans la chambre !

Je l'entendis arriver et quand il ouvrit la porte, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

-Salut mon ange !

-Salut...souffla-t-il.

Il avait la bouche grande ouverte et me regardait comme si j'étais un bonbon. J'étais contente de l'effet que je lui faisais et j'allais en jouer pendant toute la nuit !

Quand il reprit ses esprits, il se déshabilla en un éclair pour se retrouver uniquement en boxer. Il avança vers moi tel un félin voulant dévorer sa proie. Il bondit sur le lit et se mit à côté de moi.

-Bella, tu es si belle, murmura-t-il, en se rapprochant de mon cou pour y déposer un baiser.

Je me laissais faire et savourais la sensation de ses lèvres sur ma peau nue. Il continua ses baisers et fit descendre la bretelle de ma nuisette. Sa main caressa mes mollets, remonta ensuite au niveau de mes genoux, continua le long de mes cuisses pour atterrir au bord de mon boxer. Je sentis ses doigts caresser mon intimité à travers le tissu ce qui me fit gémir.

-Tu es si sexy... murmura-t-il de telle façon que mon boxer s'humidifia encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà !

Il se mit à genoux sur le sol et tira mon corps de façon à ce que mes fesses soient au bord du lit.

Il enleva mon boxer délicatement tout en frôlant mon intimité. Il plongea ensuite sa tête entre mes cuisse et lapa mon suc. Mon dos se cambra sous ses habiles coups de langue et il agrippa mes hanches pour me procurer encore plus de plaisir. Quand il titilla mon petit bout de chair, il me fit crier de bonheur.

-Ô mon Dieu ! Edward !

Il donna plus de vigueur dans ses coups de langue et me pénétra avec celle-ci de temps en temps, ce qui me fit crier son prénom. Mon corps tremblait et j'accrochai mes mains à ses cheveux tellement mon plaisir était intense.

- Oh oui Edward !C'est... c'est tellement bon ! haletai-je.

Je jouis fortement et tout mon corps trembla. Edward se remit debout, repositionna mon corps correctement sur le lit et s'installa entre mes cuisses. Il retira ma nuisette à présent trempée de sueur et je me retrouvais nue devant l'homme que j'aimais et qui venait de me donner un merveilleux orgasme.

Quand j'eus repris mes esprits, je le repoussai et me mis à genoux pour lui retirer son boxer afin que nous soyons à égalité. Il se laissa faire et resta allongé sur le dos.

Je pris son sexe durci dans mes mains et entamai un va-et-vient pour le faire gémir .

Je le caressais et je posai mes lèvres sur le bout de son sexe pour ensuite le prendre dans ma bouche. Il attrapa mes cheveux et s'agrippa fortement à ceux-ci. . Je continuai mon va-et-vient avec ma bouche. Quand je sentis qu'il commençait à trembler, j'arrêtai et me relevai doucement, pour caresser son sexe avec mes seins avant de commencer à le chevaucher.

-Putain, Bella c'est trop bon...

Il me saisit par les hanches et me pénétra directement nous faisant gémir à l'unisson. J'ondulais sur lui et il me soulevait au rythme de ses coups de reins.

Je me retirai de lui et me mis à quatre pattes sur le lit, trémoussant mes fesses devant lui. Il se redressa immédiatement et vint se positionner devant mon entrée avant de me pénétrer violemment, m'arrachant un gémissement de plaisir.

-Ô mon Dieu ! Edward plus fort !

-Bella, tu es si étroite dans cette position !

Il accéda à ma demande sans hésiter et nos corps claquèrent l'un contre l'autre. J'enfonçai ma tête dans l'oreiller pour étouffer mes cris, m'accrochant aux draps de toute mes forces. Il me pénétra durement, touchant le fond de mon intimité à chaque fois.

Je sentis mes parois intimes se resserrer sur son sexe et je sus que je n'allais pas tarder à jouir.

-Oh oui Bella ! Jouis pour moi maintenant ! cria-t-il.

Après un dernier coup de reins, je jouis et il se déversa en moi. Il s'effondra sur moi prenant garde à ne pas m'écraser avant d'embrasser mes épaules, tandis que nos corps se soulevaient au rythme de nos respirations décousues.

-Je t'aime Bella !

-Je t'aime aussi Edward !

Nous tombâmes endormis heureux et amoureux comme jamais...

**Alors que pensez vous de ce chapitre ?**

**J'ai une petite annonce à vous faire ...**

**J'ai commencer à écrire une nouvelle fiction très différente de New life !**

**J'espère vous y retrouver dessus aussi :)**

**Je posterais le premier chapitre bientôt .**

**Elle se nomme Moonlight desire ...**

**Voilà bisous et à vendredi .**

**Ludivine**


	27. Chapter 27

**Helllooo, voici un nouveau chapitre comme promis !**

**Je vous remercie pour vos reviews et mise en alertes/favoris ca me touche beaucoup !**

**Je remercie ma bêta bloodykitchengirl pour son aide tellement précieuse mais surtout pour son amitié si importante à mes yeux , je t'adore merci .**

**Réponse au non inscrites :**

**Anne : Je suis contente que tu ai aimer le chapitre , C'est vrai que je voulais faire des histoires avec Tanya mais je me suis dit que ca ferais**

**Trainer les chose autant être direct et profiter de nos deux amoureux , lol .**

**Je te remercie de ta fidèlité et de tes gentilles reviews qui me font à chaque fois plaisir .Bisous et encore merci .**

**Chapitre calme et court donc je vais poster un deuxième chapitre tout à l'heure !**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**On se retrouve en bas , bisous .**

Ma relation avec Edward était superbe, tout allait bien pour nous malgré sa jalousie excessive. Même s'il avait fait des efforts, elle était toujours présente ! Sans mentir, parfois ça m'énervait souverainement mais parfois ça me rassurait aussi car ça prouvait qu'il tenait à moi. J'avais mes moments de jalousie moi aussi. J'avais téléphoné à mes parents et leur avais raconté mon histoire amoureuse avec Edward. Ils l'avaient mal pris au début, disant que c'était inconvenant d'être avec l'ex mari de sa tante. Mais je leur avais raconté ce qu'elle avait fait subir à Edward et que nous étions tombés amoureux sans le vouloir. Ils avaient alors accepté de nous voir demain soir afin que nous puissions parler tous les quatre.

Ça faisait deux mois que j'étais avec Edward et que j'étais vraiment heureuse. Lui aussi m'affirmait qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux dans sa vie qu'à présent que j'en faisais partie.

Je savais que c'était vrai car même Alice et Emmett me l'avaient dit. Je n'avais pas encore vu les parents d'Edward pour me présenter officiellement comme étant sa petite amie mais je savais que ça n'allait tarder à arriver. Mais pour l'instant, nous devions d'abord aller chez mes parents ! Je savais qu'il était un peu stressé bien que je n'en comprenne pas totalement les raisons, mes parents n'allaient pas le dévorer tout cru !

Nous étions douchés et habillés. Je l'attendais dans la cuisine pendant qu'il terminait un dossier sur son ordinateur portable. Emmett me laissait dormir chez lui et il vivait chez Rosalie pendant ce temps-là. Mais nous ne vivions pas officiellement ensemble. Il fallait que nous apprenions encore à nous connaître. Nous nous aimions et pour l'instant c'était tout ce qui comptait. Nous n'avions pas de projet d'avenir, nous nous contentions simplement de profiter du temps présent. Le petit déjeuner était prêt et je l'appelai.

-Tu vas travailler aujourd'hui ?

-Oui mon cœur, je serai de retour vers 18 heures !

-Ok, moi je pars à 20h30. Ce soir, Jasper vient me chercher !

-J'irai te conduire si tu veux !

-Avec plaisir !

Nous déjeunâmes et parlâmes en même temps. Des questions me trottaient la tête depuis un moment et il fallait que je les lui pose.

-Edward ?

-Oui ?

-Je ...heu ...je voulais te poser une question...

-Vas-y ! Tu sais que tu peux tout me demander !

-En fait, le jour où je cherchais de l'aspirine, je suis tombée sur...euh...

-Bella, tu me fais peur là ! Dis-moi donc ce qui te trouble à ce point !

-Des sex toys ! dis-je, rapidement, en rougissant.

-Ah bon ? C'est vrai ?

-Euh...oui...

-Et bien rassure-toi, ta tante et moi n'utilisions pas cela !

-Et pourquoi ils étaient là alors ?

-Je ne sais pas. En fait, tu viens même de m'apprendre leur existence !

-Oh…

-Oui, Tanya et moi ne couchions pas beaucoup ensemble !

-Pourquoi ?

-L'amour et l'envie n'étaient pas présents.

-Mais au début ?

-Au début oui, mais ça n'a pas duré longtemps tu sais !

-D'accord mais je t'assure que ce jour-là, j'étais très mal à l'aise...

-Je m'en doute ! Mais rassure-toi ma chérie, maintenant tu es la seule avec qui j'ai envie de faire l'amour !

Je rougis. Il s'approcha de moi et se pencha près de mon oreille.

-D'ailleurs, si je ne devais pas aller travailler, je t'aurais prise sauvagement sur la table de la cuisine ! susurra-t-il.

J'avais déjà mon sous-vêtement mouillé à l'entendre parler de cette manière. J'avais hâte d'être à ce soir pour pouvoir faire l'amour avec l'homme de ma vie.

-Bon ma Bella, je dois y aller...

-D'accord, passe une bonne journée Edward.

Je me levai du tabouret et me mis face à lui pour l'embrasser. Il plongea ses lèvres sur les miennes pour un baiser langoureux.

Il quitta ensuite l'appartement et je le rangeai pour pouvoir partir chez Rose et me préparer pour le travail. Je n'aimais pas trop venir ici et laisser Emmett chez Rose mais eux étaient contents de la situation. Donc, depuis un moment Edward et moi étions chaque jour dans l'appartement d'Emmett. Quand tout fut rangé, je partis rejoindre Rose et quand j'arrivai, elle avait l'air ravie de me voir.

-Salut, Bella ! dit-elle, avant de m'enlacer comme toujours.

-Salut, Rose comment vas-tu ?

-Aussi bien que toi, je pense !

-Super alors !

-Alors ça va bien avec Edward ? me demanda-t-elle.

On se dirigeaient vers la cuisine pour s'asseoir sur les tabouret.

-Oui ça va, il est heureux que le divorce soit enfin fini.

-Je m'en doute. Mais tu es contente aussi non ?

-Oui très. Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir être avec lui comme ça un jour...

-Vu la situation on peut comprendre mais l'amour était là !

-C'est vrai, c'est arrivé tout seul.

-Je suis heureuse pour vous deux et puis on est presque belles-sœurs toutes les trois maintenant !

-Oui ça reste en famille ! rigolai-je.

-Au fait, nous irons à "L'Eclipse" ce week-end, vous serez de la partie ?

-Je demanderai à Edward.

-Ok, tu me diras ce qu'il en est alors !

-Bien sûr ! Nous allons chez mes parents demain...

-Super Bella, je suis sûre que tout ira bien !

-Je l'espère ...

-J'en suis sûre !

-Bon et si on allait se préparer ?

-Bonne idée !

Nous partîmes chacune dans notre chambre préparer nos affaires et Rose prit sa douche en premier. J'étais contente car la douche était plutôt rapide par rapport au reste de sa préparation qui prenait au minimum deux heures.

Je m'étais habillée avec une paire de leggings et une tunique bleue nuit. Edward aimait cette couleur sur moi. Jasper avait accepté de me laisser porter des tenues moins sexy, à la demande de mon amoureux.

Quand je fus prête, je retournai dans ma chambre pour lire un peu en attendant l'arrivée d'Edward.

Je ne savais pas s'il passerait la soirée au club mais l'idée me faisait un peu peur car je savais qu'il était jaloux quand je parlais trop avec les clients.

Quand il fut vingt heures trente, je retournai dans la cuisine. Edward et Emmett étaient en train de jouer à des jeux vidéo dans le salon. Quand il me vit entrer, Edward lâcha sa commande, se dirigea vers moi et me prit dans ses bras.

-Tu m'as manqué mon cœur, me souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

-Toi aussi...

Il m'embrassa et me serra très fort contre lui.

-Hé ! Il y a la chambre pour ça !

-La ferme Emmett ! râla gentiment mon amoureux avant de reprendre mes lèvres et de continuer à m'embrasser.

Lorsque Rosalie entra dans la cuisine à son tour, Emmett se leva et prit Rosalie dans ses bras, l'embrassa et la serra fort lui aussi.

-Hé ! Il y a des chambre pour ça ! lança Edward sur un ton moqueur.

-Très drôle ! rigola Emmett.

-Bon allez, il est temps d'y aller !

Nous partîmes chacun dans une voiture, moi avec Edward et Rose avec son chéri.

Une fois dans la voiture, je posai la question qui me tracassait à Edward.

-Que vas-tu faire ce soir ?

-Je pense rester au club.

Mauvaise idée...

-Ok...

-Ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Non mais s'il te plaît, pas de crise ! Tu sais que je suis obligée de parler aux clients !

-Je sais et je serai sage comme une image, c'est promis !

-D'accord !

Il posa sa main sur ma cuisse et nous continuâmes en silence notre route vers le club. La soirée risquait d'être longue et j'avais comme un mauvais pressentiment…

**Alors ? **

**Que va faire Edward à votre avis ?**

**Connaissant son caractère ca va être dur de ne pas faire de crise , lol .**

**Je poste le chapitre 28 tout à l'heure , bisous .**

**Ludivine**


	28. Chapter 28

**Helllooo, voici un nouveau chapitre comme promis !**

**Je pense que certaine m'en voudrons d'avoir écris cela lol**

**Je vous remercie toutes pour vos reviews et mise en alertes /favoris ca me fait très plaisir .**

**Je remercie bêta bloodykitchengirl que j'adore très fort !**

**Bonne lecture a toutes , on se retrouve en bas! **

A notre arrivée au club, je commençai mon service immédiatement. Edward resta au bar pour parler avec Jasper qui servait les verre. Emmett était resté lui aussi. A chaque fois que je venais chercher une commande, Edward me touchait discrètement ou bien me donnait un rapide baiser sur la joue, pour bien montrer à tout le monde que j'étais en couple avec lui.

J'avais une nouvelle commande et Jasper me servit rapidement. J'arrivai à la table qui comptait trois hommes et leur servis leurs verres.

-Hé ma belle ! Je t'offre un verre ? me lança un des types.

-Non merci, je suis en service !

-Allez, juste un petit verre, prends ta pause ! insista-t-il.

-Non désolée, ça fera douze dollars s'il vous plaît.

Il me tendit un billet de vingt dollars. Lorsque je voulus lui rendre la monnaie, il se leva et me stoppa le bras.

-Garde la monnaie, tu es tellement jolie que j'offrirais des millions pour un moment avec toi.

-Non, prenez votre monnaie s'il vous plait ! lui dis-je, en la lui tendant.

Il prit ma main qui tenait sa monnaie et serra mes doigts de façon à ce qu'elle reste dans ma main. Il passa ensuite son bras autour de ma taille. Je voulus le repousser mais il était trop fort . Je me retournai pour regarder vers Edward mais celui-ci n'était plus au bar. Je paniquai quand je sentis la main de l'homme se poser sur mes fesses.

-Lâchez-moi ou je crie !

Il empoigna mes fesses plus fort et se pencha vers mon oreille.

-Non, tu ne feras pas ça ou je te jure que tu le regretteras !

Je voulus une nouvelle fois me dégager de sa poigne quand tout à coup, je sentis qu'on le tirait en arrière.

- Espère de connard ! Qu'est ce que tu fous avec ma copine ?

- Edward...

J'avais peur de ce qui allait se passer et je m'approchai d'Edward pour le stopper. Mais il me poussa assez brutalement et je tombai sur une des tables. Un verre se brisa et je m'entaillai légèrement le bras avec. Rosalie arriva vers moi avec un torchon propre dans les mains et me prit un bandage de fortune avec avant de me prendre dans ses bras. J'avais peur et je sanglotais.

Edward tenait fermement le type par le col et criait. L'homme lui répondit et je vis Edward lui jeter un coup de poing dans le visage. L'homme était allongé au sol, complètement sonné. Mais Edward continua à le frapper fort au visage et je pouvais voir du sang partout sur son visage et sur les mains d'Edward.

-Edward arrête !

Il ne m'écouta pas et continua de le frapper. Emmett et Jasper arrivèrent et le tirèrent en arrière. Les deux amis du type qui n'avaient pas bougé depuis le début de la bagarre se penchèrent sur leur ami et essayèrent de le réveiller.

La colère monta en moi et je partis me réfugier dans le vestiaire. J'étais en colère car il m'avait promis qu'il n'y aurait pas de crise. Je savais que cet homme avait été trop loin mais il y avait d'autres moyens pour arranger les choses sans être obligé de cogner. Je rangeai mes affaires et sortis pour me diriger vers Jasper. Je lui demandai de me libérer pour le reste de la soirée et il accepta immédiatement. De toute façon, étant donné l'incident qui venait de se produire, il allait fermer le club.

Edward était au bar et tenait une poche de glaçon sur sa main. Quand il me vit, il se leva pour venir près de moi mais je le stoppai de la main et sortis en courant pour trouver un taxi et rentrer chez Rosalie.

-Bella attend ! cria Edward, derrière moi.

Je ne l'écoutais pas et continuais à marcher dans la rue.

-Je suis désolé, s'il te plait pardonne-moi !

Je me stoppai et me retournai.

-Edward tu m'énerves à ne pas te contrôler. Je déteste la violence !

-Je sais, pardon. Mais je n'ai pas pu faire autrement quand je l'ai vu te prendre comme ça !

-Il y a d'autres solutions que de frapper !

-Ah oui et lesquelles ? Quand un homme pose les mains sur toi, je deviens fou je n'y peux rien , dit-il, en élevant la voix.

-Et bien contrôle-toi à l'avenir et laisse-moi régler mes affaires seule, compris ?

-Alors quoi ? Tu aimes que d'autre hommes te touchent, c'est ça hein ? cria-t-il, en me prenant le poignet et le serrant assez fort.

-Edward arrête tout de suite et lâche-moi ou je te jure que...

-Que quoi ? me coupa-t-il, furieux.

Je ne comprenais plus rien. C'était à moi d'être en colère, pas à lui ! Je savais qu'il allait être choqué mais la seule solution pour qu'il me laisse se soir était de lui faire de la peine...

-Que j'irai voir Jacob ! lui lançai-je au visage.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais dit cela mais c'était la seule chose qui m'était passée par la tête. Je regrettai mes paroles quand je vis la colère grandir et sa main vint se plaquer sur ma joue. Il m'avait giflée et je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça, j'étais sous le choc.

-Tu n'iras pas voir ce gamin tu m'as compris ? Tu es à moi Bella ! cria-t-il.

-Lâche-moi, espèce de malade !

Je réussis à me retirer de sa poigne et je partis en courant.

-Bella, non pardon, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je suis désolé ! entendis-je, de loin.

J'avais tellement de peine que je ne me retournai pas pour l'écouter. Quand je fus assez loin de lui, je ralentis ma course et marchai jusqu'à l'appartement. Arrivée à ma destination, je courus aussitôt me réfugier dans ma chambre.

Je sanglotais, je n'en revenais toujours pas qu'il m'ait giflée. Son geste était inacceptable. J'entendis la porte de l'entrée s'ouvrir et des pas se diriger vers ma chambre. On frappa à la porte et je répondis pas.

-Bella c'est moi, je peux entrer ? demanda Rosalie.

-Oui...

Elle entra et plongea sur le lit pour me prendre dans ses bras.

-Je suis désolée pour ce qui s'est passé ma belle !

-Moi aussi...

-Ce type a été viré du bar !

-Edward m'a giflée ! sanglotai-je, dans ses bras.

-Oh... Je ne savais pas, désolée.

-Je n'en reviens pas, murmurai-je.

-Tu sais, il t'aime et il à agi sous la colère. Je suis sûre qu'il regrette son geste ! Ne crois pas que je cautionne son geste, c'est intolérable de frapper une femme mais tu sais comme moi qu'il est impulsif.

-Je m'en fiche, je ne veux plus le revoir ! Là, c'était une gifle mais ensuite, ce sera quoi ?

-Laisse-toi du temps et réfléchis Bella. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'il t'aime éperdument.

-Je sais...

-Allez, tu devrais te reposer et bien réfléchir.

-D'accord...

Elle m'embrassa sur le front après un dernier câlin et sortit de la chambre, me laissant seule avec ma tristesse et ma colère...

**Alors ?**

**Edward à encore éxagerer :S**

**Que va faire Bella ? Le pardonner de suite ? Ou pas ?**

**Sachez qu'il ne reste plus que 2 chapitre après celui ci et la fiction sera terminer !**

**Mais n'oubliez pas que j'en ai commencer une nouvelle ...**

**J'espère que vous me suivrez aussi sur celle là :D**

**Bon wee kend !**

**Bisous Ludivine**


	29. Chapter 29

**Helllooo, tout le mondes !**

**je sais que j'avais dit que je posterais mardi mais j'ai décider de poster aujourd'hui et le dernier chapitre demain .**

**Comme ca cette fiction sera terminer et je pourrais me consacrer a 100 % sur Moonlight desire .**

**Je remercie ma bêta encore une fois pour son aide précieuse .**

**Je vous remercie toute pour vos reviews , mise en alertes/favoris .**

**Réponse au non inscrite :**

**Anne: Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi , il exagère Edward , te souhaite une bonne lecture avec cet avant dernier chapitre , merci de ta fidèlité , bisous .**

**Bonne lecture à toutes **

Je n'avais pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Edward avait essayé de me téléphoner mais je n'avais pas répondu et j'avais éteint mon portable au bout d'un moment. Je ne savais plus quoi penser, je l'aimais mais son geste m'avait fortement choquée. Je savais qu'il avait agi sous la colère et qu'il devait avoir des regrets. Les torts cependant étaient partagés. Je n'aurais pas dû parler de Jacob mais il n'aurait pas dû réagir ainsi…

Je décidai de prendre une douche et d'aller déjeuner avec Rosalie. Quand j'entrai dans la cuisine je vis qu'elle était vide et qu'il y avait un mot sur la porte du frigo me disant qu'elle était partie avec Emmett pour déjeuner.

Je me servis un bol de céréales et un verre de jus d'orange. Je mangeais calmement en réfléchissant quand soudain, on frappa à la porte. Je me demandai qui ça pouvait bien être et je partis ouvrir à mon visiteur.

C'était Edward... Il avait la tête baissée et regardait vers le sol. Comme il me faisait de la peine, je l'autorisai à entrer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lui demandai-je sèchement.

-Bella, je suis vraiment désolé. Je m'en veux tellement si tu savais...

-Edward, je ne te comprends plus !

-Je sais...

Il se rapprocha de moi.

-Je t'aime mais je ne peux pas supporter ton comportement, tu dois me faire confiance !

-Je vais le faire, je te le promets !

-Tu me l'as déjà dit !

-Je sais mais cette fois j'en suis certain, je vais me contrôler Bella. Je t'aime, s'il te plait ne me quitte pas...

Il était très proche et me prit dans ses bras.

- Edward... Je ne te quitterai pas à condition que tu ailles voir quelqu'un pour ta jalousie !

Il me lâcha et me regarda, surpris.

- Voir quelqu'un ? Tu parles d'un psy Bella ?

- Oui, Edward !

-Mais j'en ai pas besoin ! Je vais changer, laisse-moi juste du temps, s'il te plaît...

-Non Edward, je veux que tu ailles voir un psy !

-Mais...

-Si tu tiens à notre relation, tu dois le faire !

-Je le ferai... dit-il, en baissant la tête vers le sol.

-Et pour que tu comprennes, pas de sexe pendant un mois !

-Quoi ? cria-t-il, étonné.

-Pas de sexe pendant un mois ! articulai-je.

-J'avais compris mais tu peux pas me faire ça Bella ! C'est trop cruel !

-Si, bien sûr que je le peux et c'est ce que je vais faire !

-Ok mais je parie que tu ne tiendras pas ! me lança-t-il, amusé.

-C'est ce qu'on verra !

Il fit une petite moue triste mais ça ne marcha pas !

Après qu'il ait fait la tête à cause de sa punition, il vint me rejoindre dans le fauteuil. Il me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa chastement pour tester ma réaction. Je ne répondis pas à son baiser pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne serait pas aussi facilement pardonné. Il m'avait fait tellement de peine la veille mais je comprenais que c'était sous la colère qu'il avait agi. J'espérais qu'il irait mieux grâce à une thérapie et que la punition lui servirait de leçon.

Je me rappelai soudain qu'on devait dîner chez mes parents !

Installés confortablement dans le fauteuil, Edward jouait avec une mèche de mes cheveux entre ses doigts.

-Edward ?

-Hum...

-Tu n'as pas oublié ce que nous devons faire ce soir ?

-Euh...

Il réfléchit un moment en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ah oui, nous sommes invités chez tes parents ce soir !

-En effet ! Tu te sens prêt ?

-Bien sûr, tant que je suis avec toi, tout va bien ma Bella.

-Moi aussi Edward...

-Bon et bien je pense qu'on devrait aller se préparer non ? me demanda-t-il.

-Tu as bien raison...

- Je vais me préparer chez Rose et tu passeras me chercher pour aller là-bas !

-D'accord mon ange, je vais te déposer.

L'entendre m'appeler comme ça me faisait encore bizarre mais j'aimais entendre ces jolis noms.

Une fois arrivée chez Rose, je me dépêchai de me doucher et de m'habiller. Mon amie étant absente, j'eus droit au calme pendant un moment.

J'étais enfin prête quand j'entendis des voix s'élever dans le salon. Décidant de m'y rendre, je vis

Alice installée sur les jambes de Jasper et Rosalie sur celles d'Emmett. Ils avaient l'air d'être en pleine discussion pour le choix d"un film.

-Salut tout le monde ! dis-je, en entrant dans la cuisine.

-Salut Bella ! dirent-ils tous en choeur.

-Alors, vous allez voir un film si j'ai bien compris ? demandai-je.

-En effet mais ils ne veulent pas aller voir le film que j'ai choisi ! râla Alice en faisant une moue d'enfant.

Je trouvais le comportement d'Alice parfois exagéré et je savais que nous devions tous subir son caractère !

-Alice je pense que pour une fois, tu pourrais laisser les autres décider ! la grondai-je.

-Mais... mais... bredouilla-t-elle.

-Pas de _mais_ cette fois-ci, Alice ! Je pense que personne n'ose te le dire mais ce soir, je vais le faire. Je te trouve un peu trop exigeante envers nous tous. On t'aime mais tu décides toujours de tout et tu choisis toujours les activités. On aimerait un peu décider nous aussi !

Elle me regarda mal à l'aise face à la vérité que je venais de lui dire. Je trouvais que j'avais été un peu trop directe mais c'était ce qu'il fallait faire avec Alice qui dirigeait toujours tout !

Elle nous regarda tous à tour de rôle et finit par admettre que j'avais raison.

-Je suis désolée... dit-elle, toute penaude.

-Pas grave Alice mais maintenant tu comprendras que tu n'es pas seule à décider !

-Je ferai des efforts, encore désolée...

-Bon alors je vais vous laisser décider tous ensemble du choix de votre film et descendre attendre Edward !

-D'accord et bien bonne soirée ma belle ! me dit Rose en m'enlaçant.

-Je suis contente que ça se soit arrangé entre Edward et toi ! me souffla-t-elle doucement à l'oreille.

-Moi aussi, merci pour tout !

Alice, Jasper et Emmett m'enlacèrent eux aussi et je descendis pour attendre mon amoureux.

Edward arriva cinq minutes plus tard et nous partîmes affronter mes parents. Quand nous arrivâmes, je sentis la main d'Edward se resserrer autour de la mienne, signe de sa nervosité. Je le rassurai en caressant doucement sa main et il sembla aller un peu mieux.

Je sonnai et mon père vint ouvrir la porte.

-Bella, ma chérie ça fait tellement longtemps. Tu m'as manqué ! me dit il, en me prenant dans ses bras.

Il me relâcha et ma mère arriva, me prenant elle aussi dans ses bras à son tour.

- Bella, mon bébé tu m'as manquée !

-Vous aussi ...

Mes parents regardèrent Edward qui était resté sur le pas de la porte.

-Papa, maman vous connaissez déjà Edward mais j'aimerais vous le présenter officiellement comme étant mon petit ami.

-Ravi de te revoir Edward ! fit ma mère.

-Edward ! salua mon père en présentant sa main que mon amoureux serra aussitôt.

Nous rentrâmes et bûmes l'apéritif. Nous parlâmes de tout et de rien. Mes parents semblèrent accepter ma relation avec Edward même s'ils trouvaient la situation étrange.

Après le repas, je partis aider ma mère à la cuisine pour faire la vaisselle, laissant seuls les deux hommes de ma vie.

-Tu as l'air heureuse avec lui ! me fit ma mère en entrant dans la cuisine.

-Oui maman je le suis, je l'aime et je suis heureuse !

-Ça se voit, vous avez une belle complicité.

-C'est vrai !

- On vois que vous êtes amoureux !

-On l'est !

-Je suis contente pour toi ma fille. Tu connais notre avis sur le sujet mais si tu es heureuse, c'est le principal !

-Merci maman !

Elle m'enlaça et nous terminâmes la vaisselle.

En entrant dans la salle à manger, j'étais heureuse du tableau qui s'affichait devant moi. Mon père et mon amoureux étaient en pleine discussion à propos d'un match de football et je pouvais voir à quel point Edward était content de s'entendre avec lui.

Le reste de la soirée se passa bien et j'étais contente d'avoir montré à mes parents à quel point j'aimais Edward. Ils nous raccompagnèrent jusqu'à la porte et nous enlacèrent avant de nous laisser partir.

La route pour le retour me sembla courte et nous arrivâmes rapidement à destination.

-Je suis contente que tout se soit bien passé ! dis-je à Edward une fois de retour dans l'appartement.

-Moi aussi ma chérie. Tout va bien maintenant, plus rien ne pourra se mettre entre nous désormais.

Nous nous installâmes dans le fauteuil devant la télévision.

-Je t'aime Edward !

-Je t'aime aussi ma chérie.

Je m'endormis dans les bras de l'homme de ma vie. Je sentis qu'on me soulevait et me déposait ensuite dans un lit. Edward nous déshabilla l'un après l'autre et vint se coller contre moi sous la couette. Je me rendormis aussi vite le cœur léger...

**Alors ? **

**Et oui Bella à pardonner Edward :S**

**Mais que voulez vous , elle est amoureuse et parfois idiote , lol .**

**Merci de me lire !**

**A demain pour le dernier chapitre .**

**Bisous, Ludivine .**


	30. Chapter 30 épilogue

**Hellloo, tout le mondes .**

**Le dernier chapitre comme promis .**

**Je tiens à toutes vous remerciez de m'avoir suivie sur cette fiction .**

**Ca me fait bizzare de me dire qu'elle est finie .**

**Je remercie ma bêta pour son aide et son soutiens tout au long de cette aventure merveilleuse .**

**Je vous remercie aussi pour toutes vos reviews mise en alertes et favoris .**

**Je vous embrasse bien fort et j'espère vous retrouver sur ma deuxième fiction ou j'ai déja poster le premier chapitre !**

**Bisousss Ludivine .**

Ça faisait maintenant six mois que nous étions en couple, Edward et moi. Tout allait pour le mieux entre nous. Il avait respecté ma volonté d'aller voir un psychologue pour sa jalousie et le résultat s'était vite fait ressentir. J'avais tenu la punition pendant un mois. Ça avait été très difficile car il avait tout fait pour me faire craquer mais j'avais tenu bon. Au bout du compte, il avait compris que j'étais sérieuse et depuis tout allait bien.

Il m'avait présentée à ses parents officiellement et j'avais été bien accueillie. Je faisais à présent partie de leur famille et il me considérait comme leur fille. Esmé et Carlisle étaient d'une gentillesse incroyable, j'étais à l'aise avec eux. Tous les dimanches, nous allions dîner chez eux avec nos deux couples d'amis. L'ambiance à chaque fois était géniale.

Mes parents avait accepté ma relation avec Edward et nous allions deux fois par mois leur rendre visite. Tout se passait à merveille. Mon père et mon amoureux s'entendaient très bien et les voir comme ça, me rendait encore plus heureuse .

Tanya quant à elle, avait épousé quatre mois auparavant l'homme avec qui elle avait trompé Edward. Nous n'avions pas gardé de contact avec elle. C'était trop dur pour moi de voir ses regards envers Edward et puis lui aussi, ne la supportait plus. Mes beaux-parents étaient contents qu'il soit divorcé d'avec Tanya car ils ne l'avaient jamais trop appréciée.

Alice et Jasper avaient emménagé ensemble. Jasper avait toujours du mal pour la calmer. Très différents l'un de l'autre, lui si calme et elle si excitée, ils allaient malgré tout tellement bien ensemble. Il lui avait demandé sa main et elle avait accepté en lui sautant dessus. Le mariage était prévu pour le mois de juillet et Alice avait déjà commencé les préparatifs avec Rose et moi comme demoiselles d'honneur et Edward et Emmett comme garçons d'honneur. Je n'avais jamais vu Alice aussi heureuse auparavant, ça faisait plaisir à voir.

Rosalie et Emmett étaient inséparables tout en gardant chacun leur appartement respectif. Rose disait qu'ils n'étaient pas pressés de s'engager et qu'ils étaient heureux comme ça. Ils formaient un beau couple, têtus tous les deux avec des caractères forts.

Aujourd'hui, Edward et moi, emménagions officiellement ensemble. Il me l'avait demandé le jour de Noël et j'avais été très émue. Nous avions visité beaucoup d'appartements et aucun ne convenait jusqu'au jour où nous étions tombés sur une merveille. Il contenait une grande cuisine américaine, une salle à manger, un grand salon, une belle salle de bain avec une douche, une grande terrasse avec une belle vue sur la ville de Seattle ainsi que deux belles et grandes chambres. Nous étions contents car nous pourrions avoir une chambre d'amis.

Nos amis nous avaient aidés pour le repeindre à notre goût. On avait opté pour du gris foncé et du gris clair pour la salle à manger et le salon, du vert citron pour la cuisine, du rouge et gris pour notre chambre et une couleur crème pour la chambre d'amis. La salle de bain était bleu marine et beige.

Les meubles arrivaient aujourd'hui. Alice et Rose étaient toutes contentes de pouvoir organiser cela avec moi. Les garçons, quant à eux, étaient chargés de tout monter.

Quand tout fut monté et mis en place, nous décidâmes de commander des plats à emporter chinois et de regarder un film tous les six afin de pouvoir nous reposer après cette journée épuisante. J'étais heureuse que tout soit installé et que nous puissions enfin dormir dans notre appartement pour la première fois.

Nous étions en train de manger quand Alice prit la parole.

-Mes chers amis, je tiens à porter un toast à Bella et Edward pour qui ça n'a pas toujours été facile ! Je suis heureuse que Bella fasse partie de la famille. Grâce à elle, j'ai trouvé l'amour de ma vie et je vois enfin mon frère heureux. Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde. Je vous aime !

-A Bella et Edward ! dirent en coeur nos amis.

Edward me prit par la taille et m'embrassa en me soufflant _je t'aime_ à l'oreille.

-Je t'aime aussi, lui chuchotai-je en retour.

-Reste plus qu'à faire un bébé ! rigola Emmett.

-On a encore le temps pour ça ! répliquai-je.

-Ouais ben pas trop longtemps car j'ai envie d'être tata moi ! lança Alice.

-Ça viendra quand ça viendra ! fit Edward.

Je vis Rosalie changer de tête et je me demandais pourquoi.

-Emmett et moi, on voudrait vous faire part de quelque chose.

Nous les regardâmes tous et je vis Emmett rougir.

-On vous écoute, dit Alice.

-Et bien je pense que tu n'auras plus que huit mois à attendre pour être tata, Alice !

Je les regardais surprise et heureuse à la fois pour cette excellente nouvelle.

-Quoi ? Tu es enceinte ? cria Alice de joie.

-Oui, je suis enceinte d'un peu plus de trois semaines !

-Mais c'est merveilleux, je suis tellement heureuse pour vous ! s'écria Alice en se jetant dans les bras de Rose.

Elles se firent un câlin et les mecs se serrèrent les mains en guise de félicitations.

J'enlaçai Rose et Emmett à mon tour en les félicitant chaudement. J'étais très contente pour eux, je savais qu'ils feraient de bons parents.

Quand la soirée fut finie, après le départ de nos amis, nous débarrassâmes la table et nous partîmes prendre une douche dans notre toute nouvelle salle de bain.

Tout allait parfaitement bien dans notre petit monde. Nos amis allaient avoir un bébé, Alice et Jasper allaient se marier et Edward et moi, nous vivions désormais ensemble. Que demander de plus pour être heureuse ?

Après avoir fait l'amour pendant une bonne partie de la nuit, je me blottis dans les bras de mon amoureux et ne tardais pas à tomber dans les bras de Morphée, pleinement heureuse.

**Alors ?**

**Vous avez aimer ce petit épilogue ?**

**Encore merci pour tout !**

**Bisoussss Ludivine**


End file.
